Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!
by Niknakz93
Summary: Lyra has never known who her father was. So when she finds out who he is... she gets a little more than she bargained for...  LAST CHAPTER NOW UP! Reviews Loved!
1. Angel eyes

**Yup, another story I had hovering around in my computer, waiting to be posted for a while. This was inspired by one of my friends who said. "Surely angels can have kids! They're in human bodies!" Hence this story. It was originally Cas, but then I thought. 'He'd never find occasion.' And to be frank- Cas can be pretty boring at times. What I need is a loud one who always has chicks by his side- So yup; I gave Gabe his own kid. Lmao! Expect some laughs to come later. (Sorry for the long description... hehe.) please let me know what you think! X Nic**

It was on my 16th birthday that I learned the truth. The day itself was a party of course, all my friends there celebrating with me, my family all there too, dropping by during the day to bring me presents and wish me happy birthday... all but one; my father.

Mom had never spoken about him- but sure! I'd tried on numerous occasions to get it out of her about who he was, but she never gave out one hint. _'When you're older.' _She always told me- which was so frustrating; what could be so bad that she didn't want me to know? Was he a murderer or something? I didn't care to be honest- I just wanted to slap him for start for not being in my life, and then maybe hug him.

I stared at my two ten year old cousins, who were trying to push each other in the swimming pool. I let out a laugh when one of them lunged and missed, going headfirst in the water. He came up to the surface with a gasp. I chuckled once more, then glanced at mom, who was standing by the door with an expression that I knew very well- she was thinking of something important. I was just about to go over to her and ask what it was, when someone sat down next to me. I turned to them and frowned- it was a youngish bloke with darkish-brown hair and caramel eyes. 'Nice party hmm?' he asked me with a grin that met his eyes. I nodded. 'Yeah, it's pretty good.' Hmm... 'Who are you?' I asked politely as he stared at my birthday cake with longing in his eyes. 'Hmm? Oh, I know Sarah Agate.' I nodded. 'Known her long?' he laughed under his breath. 'Yeah, for quite a while.' He then got up. 'Nice meeting you, I must be off. Heard there was a party-'he glanced up at the banner with 16 on. 'I just didn't know she had a kid.' He added quietly, frowning slightly. Then, the frown was gone and the smile was back. 'Anyhoo- I must be going, see-ya.' He walked off and out of the gate leading to the front of the house. Strange fellow, I thought with a laugh, getting up as mom called me over to blow the candles out. As I did, everyone said. 'Make a wish!' I laughed and knew what it was immediately.

I want to know who my dad is... I just didn't know how soon it would be.


	2. Gabriel

**Okie'dokie- here's chapter 2. Starting out slow, I know :( but next chapter things will really pick up when telling how Lyra's mom, Sarah, met Gabriel etc. Got some good things planned as well for them. Reviews much loved, keep on laughing folks! x Nic**

Later that night

'Heres your hot chocolate.' Mom smiled, setting the massive mug down next to my bed. 'Thanks.' I grinned, picking it up and taking a sip- God... I had such a sweet tooth that it was unnatural! Then I glanced up at mom. 'Whats up?' I frowned, for she looked nervous. She sat down next to me. 'Honey... I know you've always wondered...' I felt my eyes widened. 'Is this about dad?' I said excitedly, setting the mug down and staring intently at her. She sighed. 'Yes.' I sat up and listened intently. 'Whats his name?' I asked before she could change her mind about telling me the story. She sighed. 'Gabriel.' I frowned. 'And? Last name?' she shrugged. 'He didn't have one.' I snorted. 'He couldn't have been any good if you didn't ask for his last name.' She groaned. 'He doesn't _have_ a last name.' I sighed and gave up. 'Fine. Whatever.' I looked down and sulked. Mom put a hand under my chin and lifter my head p so her endless ocean blue eyes could pierce my own chocolate brown ones. 'Hey- your father was a nice guy.' She told me sternly. I snorted. 'Then why have I never met him?' there was an awkward pause. 'Lyra... he couldn't exactly _have_ a family life...' then she looked guilty. 'He doesn't even know he has a daughter... I never told him.' I gaped. 'You-!' I was beyond angry; I was seething! 'What the hell do you-!' I started to shout, but she cut me off by saying. 'I didn't want you to get hurt like me!' I scowled. 'What do you mean? Hurt?' Mom sighed. 'If I tell you the whole story... you won't believe me- but I promise you that it's the whole truth.' I nodded, feeling seriously confused. 'Tell me it then.' I offered; bring my mug back up to my lips. Mom smiled slightly. 'It was January 1993 when it all started...'


	3. Bringing back the past

**Here we go- the start of Sarah's past with Gabriel. Lmao! Gabe is such a ladies man – the way he handles this scene is just him. More coming in just a tick, let me know what you think x Keep laughing folks! X Nic**

**January 12****th**** 1993**

'No Gerrard! I don't love you! I never have!' I yelled slamming the door in his stupid, damn face. I sat down against the door, tears starting to well up in my eyes. Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone? I snorted- My name was Sarah Agate, im 18... What can you expect? Not ex's banging on the door saying they still loved her at 10pm`. _Stuff this_, I thought with a growl as I got ready for my shift at the café down the road. 'Im going now!' I called to my sister upstairs. I heard a shout of. 'Bye.' At the café, I changed into my dark blue uniform.

'Table 3!' Drake yelled at me, an hour into my shift. I glanced over to see a young-ish looking man sitting there, staring out the window- he was the only person in there. With a sigh, I picked up my notebook and walked over to him. 'What would you like sir?' he turned to me, grinning, his caramel eyes warm. 'Could I have you?' I laughed. 'Sorry- im not on the menu.' He pouted. 'Such a shame.' Then he glanced at the menu. 'Hmm... the pancakes look nice.' He grinned up at me. 'Stack of cinnamon please.' I nodded, taking it down. 'Oh! And a hot chocolate please.' He added on the end. I nodded, smiling. 'Sure ok. Back in a moment.' True to my words, I was back in a few minuets. 'Hey- sit down.' The man grinned, gesturing to the seat opposite him. I glanced at Drake- he was no where to be seen. 'I'll get sacked.' I whispered. His grin widened. 'Whats life without a bit of risk?' I laughed and sat down. 'Im Gabriel.' The man told me with a smile. Then he squinted at my name card. 'Nice to meet you... Sally?' I laughed. 'Its Sarah.' Gabriel laughed. 'My apo-'but the rest of his words were cut off by two men dressed entirely in black and balaclavas crashing through the door with guns in their hands. One of them came running over to us, gun raised. 'Give me your money now!' He yelled at Gabriel, who just continued eating his pancakes. 'Nah- I don't think I will.' He said casually. The man growled and I let out a scream as the gun went of, hitting Gabriel in the heart. He looked down at the place where he'd been shot with mild amusement, then looked up at the robber with a frown on his face. 'This was my favourite shirt! And now you've just ruined it.' I gasped in shock- he wasn't bleeding; it was like the bullet had no effect on him at all. My guess was that the man was thinking the same thing. He let out a cry of surprise and let loose another shot- hitting him square in the forehead. 'Ouch?' Gabriel offered, rubbing his forehead. 'Do you know how hard it is to stop spots? If you've caused just one, I'll kill you.' The man aimed his gun at me, and I saw Gabriel' eyes widen slightly. 'Ah. Different story.' He raised a hand and snapped his fingers... the robbers neck snapped sharply to the left and he crashed to the floor. Gabriel lent down to say to the dead man. 'No one hurts girls on my watch.' He then straightened up and turned to me. 'You stay there a moment Sally.' He smiled, walking to where the other robber had gone. I heard gunshots, then silence. Gabriel walked back to his seat and sat down. 'Boy did that make me hungry!' he laughed, picking up his fork and finishing the rest of his pancakes. I just gaped.

Who was this man-?


	4. Guardian Angel

**Gabe's so sweet when he wants to be- especially when saving chicks. Hope you all like this bit, more coming pretty soon. Were back to the present next chapter for a bit. X Nic**

'Are-? Are you ok-?' I asked Gabriel, staring at the hole in his shirt. He nodded, mouth full. He pushed the hot chocolate towards me. 'Here- sugars good when you're in shock.' He smiled kindly. I took a sip and knew what he meant. 'Thank you' I said, he knew I didn't mean the chocolate. Gabriel shrugged. 'They had it coming.' I shook my head. 'How-?' I started, but he laughed and said. 'How did I do it?' I nodded. He leant forwards, grinning. 'You wouldn't believe me.' I frowned. 'Try me.' He leant back in his seat and sighed. 'I'm an archangel of God, but I don't really talk about that.' He took another bite. 'The family were dicks.' He said under his breath as he swallowed. 'Archangel- Gabriel-?' I got out, my brain was taking a long time to process the thought. But then-? 'What are you doing here?' I asked, waving around the crappy café. Gabriel frowned. 'Do you-? Believe me?' he asked incredulously, leaning forwards again, excitement in his eyes. I nodded. 'I saw you get shot... and here you are-'I waved a hand at him. 'Still alive. What else could you be?'

Gabriel let out a laugh and sat back again, shaking his head. 'Whats wrong?' I asked with a frown. He started laughing. 'You!' he chortled. I frowned. 'What do you mean?' he continued laughing, and then calmed down. 'Any normal human would freak out if I told them I was an angel. But here you are, calmly talking about it!' he started laughing again. 'Jeez- you're that one in a million.' He added with a grin. I took that as a compliment, then I realized. Oh my-! Drake!' I stood up and ran towards the back. Gabriel grabbed my arm, his face sombre. 'I'm sorry, I was too late.' He said quietly, meeting my eyes with sad caramel ones. I sat back down. 'Oh...' I realized, sadness enveloping me. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. 'Can I escort you back home? The police will be here soon- I'll make sure they don't find anything that links to you.' He smiled. I wiped the tears in my eyes away. 'Thank you- you really did save my life.' He laughed. 'Hey- just think of me as your guardian angel for now.'


	5. Truths

**Another little bit- sheesh... I'm writing so damn fast!:0 Here is some of the past, some of the future. N'aww! Gabe's so cute at times (All the time lmao) so Lyra knows the truth now, and she's handling it rather well tbh. **

**I mean- what would you say/think if you mom tells you your dads an angel?**

**The present.**

'Ha-ha! You expect me to believe that my dad is an angel? Have you been drinking?' I laughed. Mom's story about the handsome guy who'd saved her life was a good one, I'll give her that. She sighed. 'Honestly? No. but I did warn you that it would be hard to accept.' As I stared at her expression, I realized. 'You're not making this up, are you?' she shook her head. 'Far from it.' I set my mug of hot chocolate down, feeling numb. 'An- angel-?' I gasped, trying to get my head around it. Then I smirked. 'What?' my mom asked, seeing my expression. 'Oh, it's just the thought my mom slept with an angel. I've been reading books like that lately- Hush, Hush and The Fallen.' She tsked and rolled her eyes. 'Gabe was a genuinely nice person... to me anyway. He wasn't over keen on other men.' I snorted. 'He sounds like a jealous teenager.' Mom looked thoughtful. 'You know what? That's about right.' I laughed. 'And? What happened after-?' I smirked again, and mom raised an eyebrow. 'No. We didn't.' she told me with a frown. I rolled my eyes. 'Do continue.' Mom laughed. 'Well after he "Saved" me, he took me home...'

**1993**

'Sure you'll be ok?' Gabriel asked me through worried eyes as I opened the front door. I turned back to him; his hair was blowing slightly in the wind, casting long, thin shadows across his face. I nodded. 'Yeah, I'll be fine now.' I met his eyes. 'Thank you.' I said sincerely, he grinned. 'It was no problem- those bullies should pick on someone their own size.' I laughed. 'You weren't even as tall as them!' he pouted. 'Stop trying to make me feel bad about my size.' I giggled. 'Sorry.' He just grinned. 'I'll be leaving you then?' he told me, turning away. 'Gabe!' I called, he stopped and turned around. 'Hmm?' I lent forwards a kissed him on the cheek. 'Will I be seeing you anytime soon?' he grinned. 'You won't be able to get rid of me.' He turned around and walked away. I watched him go for a moment, then went inside and shut the door behind me. I felt a bubble of laughter escape me as I walked upstairs to my room. As I collapsed onto my bed, still fully clothed, I realized.

I'd just met an angel.


	6. Under a comet lit sky

**Here we are :) What you lot were inboxing me for- a nice romantic setting with them. Hope you all like! Were very nearly at the end of Sarah's story... then le the fun begin when Lyra meets her dad. Let me know what you think! I don't bite... only If im hungry (meh, nomnom) x Nic**

**1993**

It was later the next day that I saw him again... 10pm specifically. I was downstairs in my P.J's watching some crappy show on the crappy TV. So I was surprised to hear the doorbell ring at that time. I got up with a sigh, walked to the front door and opened it a crack- who knows who it would be calling at this time. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

'Gabe! What are you doing here?'

He grinned, and then said. 'I've got something to show you-'he held out a hand. 'Come with me?' he asked with another grin. I sighed. 'Im in my P.J's!' Gabriel laughed. 'So? No one except from me's going to see you.' I rolled my eyes. 'That's what im worried about.' He laughed again. 'I'll try not to look.' He wiggled his fingers. 'Trust me?' I sighed and opened the door so I could slide out. I'd shut the door behind me before I realized I'd locked myself out. 'Damn-' I cursed, pulling the handle. Gabe laughed. 'I'll open it later.' I turned to him with a sigh. 'What is it you want to show me?' he smiled. 'You'll see.' I looked at his hand, then with another sigh, took it.

The effect was instant- within a second, from standing in front of my house, to standing in the middle of what seemed like an outcrop. 'What-? Where are we?' I asked, gobsmacked as I let go of his hand to look around us. 'What-? What is that?' I gaped, staring up at the sky. Gabriel laughed and walked to my side. 'It's a comet.' I stared up at it- it was moving slowly across the midnight sky, its brightness reflected in the ocean below. 'Where are we?' he smiled. 'A few miles outside Georgia.' I felt my eyes widen- he could travel hundreds of miles in just a second-? 'That's really pretty.' I said, nodding towards the comet. He laughed and sat down, I copied him. 'It only comes this way once every five hundred years.' He told me. I looked at him. 'And how many times have you seen it?' he grinned. 'A fair few.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Whats a "Fair few?"' he laughed. 'About five or six times I think.' He told me with a grin. My eyes widened. 'Your so-?' he laughed. 'Old? Yeah, I know.' He laughed again. 'Looking pretty good though, don't you think?' I laughed, and then wondered something. 'Are the others real too?' He sighed. 'Michael and the others?' I nodded. He rolled his eyes. 'Yes. Although- they are just a bunch of idiots... especially Lucifer. Man, why did he have to get himself thrown in hell-?' I almost choked. 'Lu-? Lucifer's real?' I gasped. He nodded. 'Alive and kicking.' I looked down. 'That's-? Just unbelievable...' I said quietly. Gabriel laughed. 'Hey- Lucy was a dick, but he was a nice big brother to me.' I laughed weakly. 'I'll take your word for it.' He laughed. 'You want to go back?' I nodded. He snapped his fingers and I found myself outside my house with the door unlatched. 'Laters.' Gabe told me, turning around. I scowled and grabbed his arm. 'You're not going anywhere.'


	7. Phone Call

**Well, here we go. The past is over; get ready for the main event! Gabe knows he has a kid... how will he react to that? Read on and find out! X Nic **

**1993**

I sat up with a groan, running my hand through my tangled hair, and stared at the light beaming from under the curtains and sighed. What a funny dream it had been- I'd met an angel, among other things. I glanced at the time. 'Crap!' I yelled, seeing that I was late for work. 'Where are you going?' my sister asked from the living room sofa as I opened the front door, 'Work you idiot! Im late!' My sister frowned. 'But-? Didn't you hear what happened?' I froze. 'What?' my sister frowned. 'Some thugs broke in and killed Drake, then killed themselves.' I gasped and backed up. My dream-? That-? 'Oh my god!' I gaped, running back upstairs to my room. Then I spotted a piece of folded paper on my pillow that hadn't been there before. I picked it up, unfolded it and read-

"_Sally, I had to leave town suddenly *Wink* angel stuff. Sorry. If you need me, give me a call-" _underneath was a mobile number. _"Hope to see you soon, luv Gabe x'_

I put the note down with a sigh- yeah. It did seem too good to be true. He'd just picked me up then knocked me back again like everyone else did. I sat down, sadness enveloping me, for I did actually love him. But that's what all men were- angels or human.

Heartbreakers.

I shoved the note in the bin, and then with another sigh took it out again.

**Present.**

'So... that was the last time you ever saw him?' I asked mom as she finished her story. She sighed. 'Yeah.' I shook my head. 'Did you keep in touch?' she smiled and nodded. 'A couple of times yeah. And if he was in the area he'd stop by for a bit. But when I found out I was having you, I didn't see him until you were born; so he didn't know anything about me being pregnant. ' I frowned. 'When was the last time you saw him?' she shrugged. 'About 5 years ago.' I pouted. 'So you don't know where he is?' Mom laughed, standing up. 'I'm afraid I don't.' I felt my heart sink- I'd never meet him now. 'Oh.' I said sadly, giving mom the empty mug. 'I'm sorry.' She said sincerely, taking the mug and leaving the room with a sympathetic look at me. I turned the light off and slid down between the covers and let the tears leak from under my closed eyes.

**Downstairs, later that night.**

Sarah sighed, staring at the name on her mobile. "Gabriel" it read. With a sigh she pushed the call button. 'Hello?' the familiar voice said. Sarah sighed 'Gabe... we have to talk.' She could almost see his smile. 'Sure! I'll be there in a moment.' She'd barely pressed the end call button when she saw the familiar grinning face in front of her. 'Sally!' he laughed, hugging her briefly. Sarah sighed. 'You never change.' Gabe frowned at her sad expression. 'Whats up?' he enquired. Sarah sighed and met his curious eyes. 'It's about your daughter.' Gabriel just stared. 'What-?' he gaped.


	8. Unexpected

**Blame Diana Vickers for this story lmao! I'm constantly listening to her and Michael Buble... because their ace! This story was inspired by **_**Four leaf clover**_** and **_**Sunlight**_** by Diana (Look up the lyrics and you'll get what I mean) **

**Here we are- Gabe meets Lyra... and she doesn't have a clue who he is! The plan always was to have Gabe excited by the fact he has a kid (Double the fun!) but it does beg the question...**

**Just how much is she like her dad?**

'So... I have a kid?' Gabe frowned when Sarah had told him the entire story. She nodded. Gabriel laughed incredulously. 'Fantastic!' he grinned, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Sarah gaped in shock. 'Your- happy about it?' Gabe grinned. 'Hell yeah! This is so much fun!' Sarah laughed, and then said seriously. 'I don't think you should meet Lyra though.' He pouted. 'Uh... why? She's my kid too! 'She rolled her eyes. 'Because you'll be leaving again soon- I won't let her get hurt!' Gabriel scowled like an avenging angel. 'I mean it- don't you dare get her hurt, or god help me I will never forgive you!' Sarah told Gabe warningly. The scowl deepened, and he just said. 'We'll see.' Within a second, he was gone. Sarah sat down with a sigh- why the hell had she told him? He wouldn't stop until he could talk to her. She sighed again; it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Gabriel was pissed off- there was no way he was going to be kept from seeing his own kid. For one thing, he was intrigued- he didn't think he could even have them, what being and angel and blah blah blah. He was curious to see what she was like. He was currently sat up an oak tree, staring at the kids playing in the park below. With a frown, he spotted the girl from the party, she looked sad, sitting on the swing alone. He tilted his head and surveyed her; she needed cheering up. He dropped out the tree with a light thump.

'Hey- you were at that party.' I smiled, sitting next to her on the swing. She looked up with surprise on her face. 'I remember you- you said you knew my mom?' Gabriel froze. 'Your- mom?' he asked with a frown. _No way..._ 'Sarah Agate, im her daughter Lyra.' Gabriel felt his eyes widening, but stopped them and said. 'Yeah. Was it your party?' she nodded. 'Yeah, my 16th' he grinned. 'Happy belated birthday Lyra.' She laughed. 'Thanks.' Gabe crossed his ankles. 'You looked upset about something?' he asked curiously. Lyra laughed. 'It's nothing important.' Gabe grinned. 'Im all ears' she laughed, then sighed. 'My mom told me some things about my dad last night.' Gabriel nodded. 'Nice guy is he?' Lyra laughed. 'I don't know- I've never met him.' Gabe pouted. 'Well I bet if you did, he'd love you instantly.' Lyra laughed again. 'Thank you, I really hope so.' Gabe grinned. 'I bet he will love you. Think you will meet him?' Lyra shrugged. 'Dunno- hope so.' She sighed, and then smiled. 'I've got to go now, it was nice talking to you- I don't even know why I told you all that.' She laughed and Gabriel grinned. 'I've got a very trusting face.' She rolled her eyes. 'Bye, thanks for the chat.'

As Lyra walked of, Gabe gaped after her. he just couldn't believe it. Then there was the subject of what Sarah had said to her. _Hmm..._ he thought, watching her disappear. _Its time I got the truth_


	9. You can meet her

**Gabe's getting a little bit impatient now- well, if I was him, I would be too. Sarah gave in- what a surprise (!) Looks like Lyra's going to meet him tomorrow. Get ready people. X Nic**

Sarah was watching TV that night when Gabe asked her. He just appeared next to her on the sofa and made her jump. 'Jeez! You could have knocked!' she hissed, clutching her heart. Gabriel wasn't in the mood. 'What have you said to Lyra about me?' He demanded. Sarah frowned. 'The truth.' Gabe laughed. 'Then how come she thinks she'll never see me?' Sarah sighed. 'As I told you before- I don't want her hurt.' Gabe laughed and stood up. 'How exactly would I get her hurt?' she laughed. 'You are pretty reckless most of the time- I remember what happened at the café nearly 17 years ago.' Gabe frowned. 'What does that have to do with this?' Sara growled. 'You got shot twice and didn't even flinch!' Gabriel laughed. 'But if you remember, when he aimed at you, I stopped him!' Sarah narrowed her eyes. 'You killed two men and thought it was funny!' Gabe rolled his eyes.

'Fine! You can meet her!' Gabe smirked. 'I already have.' Sarah nearly slapped him. 'Did you tell her who you were?' she demanded, getting up so she could grab hold of his shirt and push him against the wall. 'Careful love, we might end up repeating the past.' Gabriel smirked. Sarah growled and slapped him. 'You-!' she tried to say, but couldn't get a coherent word out. Gabe sighed and put his head against the wall. 'Just let me see her.'

'Mom?'

Sarah sighed, looking towards the stairs. 'Fine. I'll arrange something.' Gabriel grinned. 'Good.' She glanced towards the stairs- Lyra was coming down. Sarah glanced back at Gabriel- he was gone thank goodness. She hastily sat down just as her daughter came down the stairs in her P.J's. 'who were you talking to?' she asked suspiciously, face confused. Sarah laughed and quickly lied. 'Sorry, the tv was on a bit too loud.' Lyra rolled her eyes. 'I swear your hearings going' she laughed. Sarah shook her head. 'You're a right cheeky mare, did you know that?' she laughed. _You get it from your dad_. Sarah thought in defeat.


	10. Complications

**Gabe finally gets his way lmao! Just not in the way he expected, and the way Lyra thought she'd meet him. Yay! Gabe to the rescue! Hope you all like this chapter, that demons in for a world of pain now... I don't envy the wrath of an archangel... meep! Tell me if you like this X Nic**

**The next morning**

'Do you still want to meet your dad?' Sarah asked Lyra as they sat at the table eating breakfast. Lyra coughed, nearly choking on her coco pops. 'Has he been in touch-?' She asked when the coughing subsided. Sarah nodded. 'He wants to meet you.' Lyra grinned and laughed. 'I want to meet him too!' Sarah sighed, 'Where and when.' Lyra's grin widened. 'As soon as possible.' Sarah groaned. 'I thought you'd say that. How about when I come back from work later?' Lyra nodded enthusiastically. Her mom groaned. 'Just... be careful.' She warned her. Lyra laughed, standing up and putting her empty bowl in the sink. 'Ha! As if- when am I ever careful?' Sarah rolled her eyes as her daughter walked out the kitchen. That's what I mean. Sarah thought with a sigh.

Within the hour, it was all sorted; Gabriel would arrive when Sarah finished work at 6.20; she didn't exactly want Lyra and him alone. Upstairs, Lyra was excited; She'd always looked forward to this day... meeting her dad at last. Things were finally looking up.

Or so she thought...

6.20 That night, she heard something. It was October, so it was getting dark early... and she was alone. 'Mom?' Lyra called out, walking downstairs. There was a clatter in the kitchen. So, with a frown, she poked her head around the corner to see a dark haired man sitting on a chair. She felt fear skyrocket inside her- the mans eyes were all black. 'Who are you?' Lyra asked, backing away. The man smiled sinisterly. 'Lyra Agate... Archangel Gabriel's daughter.' She backed away further still. 'Who the hell are you!' Lyra demanded angrily. 'Get lost!' she picked up an ornament and chucked it at him- it missed. 'You are a curious thing Lyra- having an archangel as a father. What are you?' Lyra frowned. 'What the hell-? Get screwed you freak!' the man laughed. Suddenly the front door opened. 'Lyra?' she called. 'Mom get out!' Lyra yelled, backing into the living room. 'Oh Jesus-!' Sarah gasped, grabbing her daughter and backing away. 'I know what you are... Gabe warned me that demons might come.' She growled. 'You never told me that!' Lyra said disgruntled. Sarah looked incredulous. 'Maybe later huh? Busy now!' the demon scowled. 'Im getting bored now...' the pair found themselves pinned to the wall. It walked up to Lyra and grinned. 'I've been looking for you for a while.' His grin widened, then he suddenly gasped and flew backwards into the opposite wall. Lyra and her mom found themselves able to move again. _'Are you two ok?'_ Lyra head snapped to the front door to see the man she'd been talking to on the swing and her party standing in the doorway, staring at the demon with hate oh his face. 'Yeah, thanks.' The man nodded then walked in and stopped in front of the demon. 'What the hell do you want here?' he snarled. Then Lyra realized- the answer had been staring at her in the face for ages, and she'd never noticed.

'You're Gabriel? Aren't you-?'


	11. Secrets

**Heres the next chapter- Lyra knows now, and he isn't to her taste... lmao! Seems like the past is coming back to haunt Gabe; why is he lying to them? Whats he hiding? Read on and find out! X Nic**

The man didn't turn. 'In a minuet love.' He just said, and Lyra could almost imagine the hatred etched into his face as he glared at the demon. 'What the hell do you want?' he growled. The demon laughed and looked Lyra straight in the eye, making her shiver. The man turned and looked at her, then with a dangerous expression, turned back. 'Why? Why do you want her?' the demon laughed again, and then spoke. 'How can daddy be so ignorant? Tut tut...' Lyra half expected the man- Gabriel-? To hit him or something, but to her utter surprise, he laughed. 'Sarah? Could you take Lyra out the room?' Lyra didn't budge. 'No.' she said. The man turned with a grin on his face. 'Trust me; you wont like what you see when I've finished with him.' Lyra growled and followed her mother into the hallway. They were barely out of the room when the screaming started, but after a moment, it stopped and they heard footsteps coming towards them. 'You can come out now.' The man said. Lyra and her mom stepped back in to see the demon lying on the floor, completely immobile. 'Did you-? Kill him?' Lyra asked, staring at the body. The man looked down. 'Well, the human was already dead. I just sent the demon inside back to hell-'he grinned. 'With a few extra things.' Lyra frowned. 'Are you-?' he grinned. 'The one and only.' Lyra groaned. 'I was hoping it would be someone better looking.' Gabriel gaped. 'That's one of the rudest things anyone's ever said to me!' Lyra shrugged. 'So?' he raised an eyebrow. 'You're just kidding right?' Lyra nodded. 'Yeah.' Then hugged him. 'Jeez, you could be freak and I wouldn't care.' Lyra told him. Gabe laughed. 'Well that's comforting (!)' she let him go and frowned at the body again. 'Why do I have demons after me anyway?' Gabriel frowned. 'I really don't know.' Lyra frowned. 'Oh. I thought you would, seeing as you're a thing.' Gabe raised an eyebrow. 'A "Thing?" charming.' But Lyra's mom shook her head. 'Be serious Gabe- do you know why?' Again, he replied. 'I really don't know.'

But he did know; there was something niggling him at the back of his mind, reminding him of his past as an angel.

But it couldn't be true-? Could it?


	12. The Book Of Enoch

**Heres some history for you folks- the story of the Nephilim and their fathers. The fallen angels called the Watchers or the Grigori as they were also known. The Gabriel from the Bible was in charge of eradicating what the other angels thought were "Abominations to the creation of the Father." the fallen angels that went with the human women were lead by one called Samyaza. Funnily enough, one of the fallen was called Azazel (The "Yellow eyed demon" in SPN) he taught the humans how to create weapons among other things. When he was captured, he was cast into a desert of darkness until Judgement Day, in which then the horrors of Hell awaited him. (Sounds about right) God did send Uriel down to warn Noah when the efforts of eradicating the Nephilim were getting to nigh impossible. The Great Flood was aimed to kill the Nephilim, but some survived and lived on. Yes, even Castiel was involved to a certain extent.**

**Hoped you liked this little History lesson! X Nic**

Lyra's mom sighed. 'I think we should leave this for today.' Gabriel sighed too, the impossible idea still rolling around inside his head. 'Maybe your right.' He turned to Lyra. 'I'll see you soon squirt.' Lyra's eyebrows rose. 'Very original shortie (!)'Gabe shook his head, then vanished. Lyra flinched. 'He just-?' she gaped, staring at where he'd vanished. Her mom laughed. 'He does that...' she frowned. 'Quite a lot.'

'Oops, hang on-'

He was back. He glanced to the body and snapped his fingers; it vanished. He grinned. 'Now I'm going.' He snapped his fingers and disappeared again. Lyra shook his head. 'He's such a freak.'

After dumping the body somewhere no one would ever find it, Gabe did something he'd never done in his long existence- gone into a library.

He walked through the rows upon rows until he came to the section he was looking for. He groaned- he never thought he'd have to stoop to this kind of level, but there was something bothering him- what that demon had said to Lyra; 'What are you?' and then it said how he could stay so ignorant.

He finally spotted the book he was looking for- The book of Enoch. Gabriel found a table by himself and opened it on a random page. There it was, the answer; Nephilim. He looked up in realization; how could he have forgotten-? It was he who led the armies of Heaven... so long ago into battle with these creatures. He pulled out a chocolate bar and bit into it. 'Oi-! No eating in the library!' he heard someone call behind him. With a growl he put it away, while turning the page.

There- this page told the story of how the angels of heaven descended upon the earth and went with the human women and had monstrous half human, half angel children known as the Nephilim.

Gabriel sat back- he didn't need to read anymore; he remembered everything. How he dared Samyaza to go to earth with the few other angels and mess around, and how his Father had ordered him to take some of the other Power Rangers down and eradicate them and their children... urgh, having to wear that golden armour was such a fashion disaster. But when they couldn't destroy them all, his Father had sent that dick Uriel to a human called Noah and told him to build an ark, so he and his family and two of every animal could get to safety while God sent the Great Flood down to drown all the Nephilim and their fathers; the Watchers, also known as the Grigori.

They were thought to have all died out, but Gabriel remembered he doubt he had, but didn't mention it. He closed the book, remembering the last bit. The surviving Nephilim lived on, more powerful than their fathers and the wrath of hell they seemed to possess bursting to get out- they were lethal when angered.

Gabriel groaned and closed his eyes- it all made sense now; why that demon had been after Lyra, and what it had said to him. He opened his eyes as he realized-

Lyra was a Nephilim.


	13. What am I?

**Just a little short one for now folks, sorry, I'll update a lot more later. Uh oh- seems like Gabe's fears are correct; Lyra has had a pretty strange life. But is she like how the stories say? X Nic**

As Lyra lay in bed that night, she thought about the events that had unfolded earlier... they were stranger than the fact her dad was an old man with wings and probably a halo. She rolled over and remembered what happened last year... when she was sure she'd killed someone.

She'd been going out with this boy at the time; only to find out he'd been cheating on her the whole time with none other than her best friend. She'd confronted her friend, which ended in a heated argument... Lyra had yelled. 'Just drop dead already!' within 10 minuets of the argument being over, the girl she'd threatened suddenly had a heart attack and died there and then. Even though she was no where near her when she died, the people who heard about the argument they had earlier, and Lyra's words, looked at her differently from then on- they were afraid of her.

And again, when she was younger, strange things happened- when she was 5 years old, she got separated from her mother in a shopping centre, having climbed out her push-chair and wandered off. She got upset and wished she could find her way back. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the chair as if she'd never gone- her mother not knowing how she got back in without being seen. And that was just the start of the strange things- she'd hurt people without meaning to and one day, when she was 11 and it was Christmas, it would not stop raining. She stared up at the sky and wished it would start snowing... It did within the moment she thought it, the scientist were baffled as to how it happened, which made Lyra suspect she wasn't completely normal.

But now she knew why- maybe she had a bit more of her father in her than her mom.


	14. Bad Moon Rising

**Yay! Cas's made an appearance! Don't be fooled though- he's not exactly passing by to say hello; he's on a mission. It was only a matter of time until Heaven picked up the fact there was a Nephilim still alive and send someone down to get them- good job Gabe's here to stop them. Hope you're liking this- so much fun to write. Keep laughing folks! X Nic (Thanks for all the inboxes concerning this story :) I love reading them- feel free to send me one.)**

The next day was school. Lyra got up at normal time and set of as per usual- at least she would have a normal day today.

No such luck.

As she walked into form, she heard a familiar voice. Oh, give me a break. She thought, poking her head into the room and seeing Gabe sat behind the teacher's desk. She groaned internally. 'Um sir- your wanted in the lounge.' Lyra called, giving him a meaningful look. He got up with a grin, turning to his "class" 'Back in a moment folks' he told them with another grin.

'What the hell are you doing here?' She demanded when she'd dragged him into the store cupboard around the corner. He grinned. 'There are some very nice teachers here. And you called me sir!' He laughed. Lyra rolled her eye. Gabriel sighed. 'I needed to talk to you without your mom there.' Lyra frowned. 'About what?' Gabe sighed. 'Did you do anything freaky when you were younger?' Lyra jolted. 'What kind of freaky things?' he shrugged. 'Just... things.' She frowned. 'Why do you want to know that of all things?' Gabriel stared her in the eye. 'It's important.' Lyra sighed and told him of the things she'd thought about last night. Gabe sat down on a tin of paint. 'Oh crap. I'm in so much trouble.' He muttered, eyes wide. Lyra's frown deepened. 'Wha-?' then the door suddenly flew open and Miss Gardener stood their with a frown on her face. 'Why are you in here?' she demanded, staring at her suspiciously. She glanced out the corner of my eye- Gabriel was gone luckily. 'I was looking for the protractors.'

After that sticky escape, Gabriel was no where in the school- she made sure of that.

When Lyra got home, she remembered her mom was working til 6- _3 hours on her own_, she thought with a sigh, sitting down on her bed.

'_Lyra Agate?'_

'Jeez!' Lyra yelled, almost falling of the bed. She stared up to see a man with short messy black hair and bright blue eyes topped of with a long tan trench coat. 'Who the hell are you?' Lyra yelled, backing away. 'Your not another freaking demon are you!' the man frowned. 'I am not a demon.' Lyra snorted. 'What are you then? Freaks in stupid coats don't just poof into my room!' the man continued frowning. 'Im an angel of the lord.' Lyra froze. 'Not another one- how many of you are there?' the "Angel" looked around her room, finally focusing on her photo's- the one with her and her mother her stared at longest.

'Who are you?' Lyra asked when she'd calmed down a little- this "thing" hadn't tried anything... yet. 'I'm Castiel.' He said, turning to her. 'And you are a Nephilim.' Lyra frowned. 'A what-?'


	15. Powers

**Oh crap- Cas is in trouble now- Lyra is just like her dad, Nephilim or not. Gabe teaching-? Phahaha! That's going to be hilarious! Keep reading folks x Nic**

'Whats a Nephilim?' Lyra asked Castiel, who was surveying her through his sapphire eyes. He sighed. 'It's the offspring of an angel and a human woman.' Lyra snorted. 'Don't you dare refer to me as an "It"' Castiel frowned. 'You are considered dangerous to Heaven.' Her eyes widened. 'And let me guess- they sent Pretty Boy you down to "Smite" me?' she laughed. Lyra laughed. The angel nodded. 'Unfortunately, yes.' She shut up. 'What-?' the angel sighed. 'I'd rather not do this, but orders are orders.' He stepped towards her, and Lyra felt something snap inside her. She growled and flung out with her mind- to her surprise, the angel slammed into the wall behind him. 'I've had just enough of freaks trying to kill me lately!' she yelled at him, walking towards his trapped form. 'Well it's my turn!' she let the power that had built up from her rage loose. Lyra didn't care if it was hurting him- he deserved it.

'_Lyra! Stop it!'_

She felt arms clamp around her chest and pinned her own to her side- the surprise snapped her out of it. Castiel crashed to the floor and Lyra coughed. She felt herself being spun round to face Gabriel. 'Snap out of it!' he yelled. She blinked. 'Huh?' Gabe let her go and went over to Castiel, and sat him up-it was clear he was knocked out. Gabriel looked up to his daughter. 'Oh hell...' Lyra frowned. 'Did I kill him?' Gabriel stood up and shook his head. 'You just knocked him out.' But he was frowning, and staring at her with what seemed like fear in his face. 'How did I do that?' She frowned, sitting down on her bed staring at the angel near her feet. Then she remembered- 'He called me a Nephilim.' Gabriel sighed and sat down next to her. she looked at him, her eyes wide and scared. 'Gabriel... Dad... what am I?'

Gabriel sighed. 'Gods little Darth Vader.' Lyra growled. 'I'm not in the freaking mood for jokes! What the hell's a Nephilim?' Gabe groaned and leant back onto the bed. 'It's what you get if you an angel and a human woman have a kid- you.' Lyra frowned. 'How is that any different? I don't exactly have any freaking wings.' Gabe laughed. 'You never know.' When she didn't answer, he continued. 'They were considered very dangerous when angered.' He raised a hand and pointed at Castiel, who was still knocked out. 'That is a good example. ' Lyra gasped. 'Bu-? I didn't even know I was doing it! How can-?' Gabriel sat up. 'You just have to control it.' Lyra looked fearful. 'But-? How am I supposed to do that-? I didn't even know I was doing it!' Gabe groaned and collapsed back down again. 'I guess I'll have to teach you then. How hard can it be?'


	16. Interrogation

**Ah, just a little chapter. Not too much to say about this one, except the fact Lyra's getting pretty volatile. What secrets are Gabe hiding from her? And Cas; now he knows its Gabe's kid, what'll happen? Keep laughing folks x Nic**

Lyra was shocked when Gabriel dragged Castiel outside, and stuck him on the back patio, sprinkled some kind of oil around him, then set it alight so it created a burning ring of fire. 'What the hell are you doing-?' Lyra gasped, staring at the figure inside of it finally waking up. 'Ah, don't panic- this is the only way you can trap an angel.' Lyra shook her head. 'A ring of fire?' Gabe shook his head. 'Its not water- its holy oil.' Lyra didn't speak, but merely nodded. Castile stood up. 'Gabriel? What are you doing here?' he asked with a frown. Gabe folded his arms and glared at the other angel through the flames. 'I could ask you the same thing pretty boy.' Castiel looked at Lyra. 'What do you want with her?' Gabriel demanded with a frown. Lyra whispered into his ear. 'He said he had to kill me.' Gabe's face was blank for a start, and then he turned to the angel. 'Casti-freaking-el!' he yelled. 'Why the hell does she need to die?' Castiel sighed. 'She is Nephilim.' Gabe growled. 'I know that.' Castiel frowned. 'Then you remember what happened last time you faced Nephilim?' Lyra could see from the look on her dads face that he did. Castiel continued. 'Then you know why I have to follow orders.' That snapped Gabriel out of it. 'Screw your orders! ' Cas frowned. 'Why are you protecting her? She's a monster.' Gabe laughed- Lyra could see as well as sense that he was losing it. 'Well ponce- she's my monster.' Castiel's eyes widened, and they fixed on Lyra. 'Gabriel what have you done?' he said in shock. Gabe scowled. 'So if you mess with her, you mess with me pretty boy-'the flames grew suddenly higher. 'And you know what I can do.' Castiel looked up briefly at the roaring inferno, then back at Gabriel. 'I'll let you out if you deicide to poof away.' Gabe told him with a scowl. Castile sighed. 'Fine.' The flames vanished. Castiel stood there for a moment, then met Lyra's eye. She didn't know what to think. Then the angel vanished.

Gabriel sighed in relief. 'Jeez- I told your mother that the family were dicks, but not on this level.' But Lyra was frowning. 'What did he mean? "Last time?"' Gabriel sighed again, this time in defeat. 'I can't tell you.' Lyra growled. 'Err... why? I have the right to know!' Gabe rolled his eyes. 'No you don't.' she scowled and Gabriel suddenly felt himself flying backwards into the circle, the flames back again. 'Oh yes you do.' She grinned.

'_Lyra-? Whats going on-?' _

the flames vanished as her mothers shocked voice floated through the back door


	17. Family

**Yeah, rather boring chapter. Toying with two ideas atm, so might not update for a lil while after the next one- I'm having a "Lucifer crisis" on my new story I've not yet uploaded onto ff (Apologies, be on soon.) let me know what you think of this fic, im thinking of not finishing it. X Nic **

'I-I-' Lyra tried to say, tears filling her eyes, but she couldn't go on when she saw what she'd done. She turned and ran inside. 'Ly-?' Her mom started as she pushed past, but she didn't stop. 'What-?' Sarah asked Gabe as he stood up. 'Trust me- you don't wanna know.' He told her. She shook her head, tears also in her eyes. 'Where did I go wrong-? I've tried so hard...' Gabriel sighed and put his arms around her. 'Hey- you did a brilliant job. If it was up to me, I'd have just sent her off to the circus.' Sarah laughed, letting him go. 'That's mean!' Gabriel laughed. 'I don't know what it is about you Sarah, because usually the girl im hitting on are in bed faster than you can say...' he frowned. 'I've ran out of words. That's never happened before.' Sarah laughed again. 'So your just a pimp in disguise?' Gabe shrugged. 'What else is there to do on earth forever?' Sarah shook her head. 'That is dreadful.' Gabe grinned. 'I know.' Sarah shook her head, and then spoke. 'When are you leaving again?' The laughing resumed. 'Are you trying to get rid of me?' he asked, still laughing. She tapped her foot impatiently. Gabriel stopped laughing. 'Not just yet- I have some things to take care of first.' Sarah frowned. 'Like what?' Gabriel sighed. 'Like the fact both angels and demons are after her.'

upstairs, Lyra was lying on her bed, thinking. What was the point in meeting her dad? All he'd bought was danger and god knows what else. Sod this, she thought, sitting up. She poked her head out the window- there was no one in sight. So Lyra climbed out the window and ran before anyone could spot her.

30 mins later, Gabriel's phone rang, he picked it up.

'Is Lyra with you?'

Gabe frowned.

'No, why?' Sarah sounded panicky.

'Because she's gone!'


	18. Lost then found

**Ooh, rather sinister chapter! Who are these people, and more importantly- how do they know what Lyra is? Keep reading to find out folks! Next chapter up very soon. X Nic**

Sarah had barely said the last word when he appeared in front of her, frowning. 'What the hell do you mean shes gone?' he demanded. Sarah shook her head. 'She must have snuck out when we were in the garden.' Gabe threw up his arms in anger. 'She can't just walk around on her own! She's not safe! She's a danger to herself!' Sarah frowned. 'What do you mean-?' Gabriel shook his head. 'I'm going to find her.'

He vanished.

Lyra was walking through the woods nearby, looking down and still thinking. She kicked a stone in anger, sending it soaring into a tree. When she heard the thump as it made contact, she looked up. Lyra felt her eyes widen as she surveyed the area- where was she? She'd strayed far of the path into uncharted territory. _Oh great. _She thought, stopping dead and looking up, but the sky was obscured by the thick trees. _This gets better and better._ She growled, setting off in a random direction.

How long later, she wasn't sure; she heard something- noises in the descending darkness. She ran.

As she slowed down, she heard laughter. She spun around to see tow figures staring at her from within the shadows. 'Who's there?' she called, fear all to prominent in her voice. One of them laughed and walked forwards. 'What have we got here?' a male voice called out to his friend, who responded. 'Ooh-! Is she what I think she is-?' the figure at the back moved forwards slightly; Lyra moved back. 'Stay away!' she growled. The first one laughed. 'As well as a freak, she's feisty!' Lyra felt her temper rise- and therefore something within her raised its head, surveying the situation. 'I'm gonna kill you _both_!' She snarled, suddenly not afraid. The rage built up, but just as she was going to unleash it, something smacked her hard over the head- knocking her out instantly. The person watched as she crashed to the floor, and then looked up at the other two. 'Why did you wait so long?' He asked nonchalantly, prodding Lyra with his feet to make sure she was out of it- she was. The first man sighed. 'I wanted to see just how far we had to push her before she snapped-'he grinned down at her fallen figure. 'We didn't have to push hard- she's so easy to break.' The second man frowned. 'You didn't have to knock her out.' The first man laughed. 'You wouldn't say that if she blew you up.' The third man sighed. 'Enough. We've got to move her before her "Daddy" comes looking for her.' the first man nodded, the second said. 'Are you sure it's her? It'll be just stupid if we've got a human.' the third man laughed. 'Oh, its her alright- I could tell a mile away-'he lent down to stare at her vacant expression. 'She's a time bomb ready to explode.' He looked up and grinned. 'She just needs a little help finding what makes her tick.'


	19. Kabaiel

**Latest chapter- starting to pick up the pace abit more now (More action etc blah blah blah.) Who are these angels? What do they want with Lyra? Keep reading folks! X Nic**

Gabriel returned empty handed from his search- even his angel mojo hadn't been enough to pinpoint Lyra. _Nephilim must have defence mechanisms now._ It made sense from past events.

'Where is she?' Sarah asked, wide eyed when she saw him alone. 'I can't find her.' he admitted grudgingly. Sarah had tears in her eyes. 'Oh my-! Gabe... tell me she's safe.' Gabriel sighed. 'I won't lie- I don't have a fudging clue.' She didn't say anything, she just cried. 'Hey-! Have a bit of faith in me. Gawd... I'm a frigging power ranger!' Sarah shook her head. 'No joke's- im really, really not in the mood.' Gabe pouted. 'Sorry.' He looked out the window. 'For some reason, I've got a really bad feeling about all this crap.'

Lyra groaned, opening her eyes blearily. 'Hey, she's waking up.' She heard behind her- she tried to turn, but found herself not able to move an inch. She opened her eyes fully and looked at what she could see; she was in an opulent room, she could see a crystal chandelier high above her, but at her feet, she was encircled by a number of strange markings. She frowned- what had happened? Then Lyra remembered the woods. 'Help!' she called out, trying to move again.

'_Good morning Sunshine.'_

She froze as the voice sounded again, closer this time. She tried to look behind her, but couldn't. When she turned to the front she flinched; there was a young man standing in front of her. He had choppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and just a white shirt on top. There was also a grin upon his face. 'Sleeping beauty finally awakens.' He grinned, staring at her. 'Who the hell are you?' Lyra demanded, glaring at the boy who looked hardly older than her. 'My name doesn't matter.' He told her, and suddenly another boy appeared. This one had maroon hair of nearly the same style, but his eyes matched the exact shade of his hair. He frowned at the blonde. 'You're not supposed to be talking to her.' he told him in a cool voice. The blonde groaned. 'For God's sake! Stop being such a wimp!' the redhead scowled, the blonde sighed and vanished. Lyra's eyes widened. 'You-? Your angels aren't you?' the boy looked at her with curiosity. 'Yes. Yes we are.'

Lyra shook her head. 'What the hell do you want with me? And why can't I move!' he looked down at the symbols etched onto the floor. 'It's old Enochian.' Lyra frowned. 'Whats "Enochian?"'

'_What about "Don't talk to her" don't you understand?'_

Another angel suddenly appeared behind the redhead, who turned and nodded. 'Apologizes.' He glanced at Lyra once more, and then vanished like the blonde. The angel who had sent him away scared her- he had jet black hair that hung just above his eyes, casting them in darkness, but his eyes were truly daunting; they were very nearly jet black_. He looks like a Demon _Lyra suddenly realized, eyes widening.

The latest one walked up to her and grinned. 'My apologizes- those idiot never know when to quit.' Lyra stayed silent for a start, and then asked quietly. 'Who are you?' the demon look-alike smiled. 'My name is Kabaiel.' Lyra scowled. 'What the hell have you freaking done this? What the hell have I ever done to you?' the Thing laughed again. 'On the contrary; we've been looking for you for quite a while.' Lyra froze. 'Why?' she asked, eyes fixated on the angel-demon. He grinned. 'Isn't it obvious? You have the power of an archangel running through you, and yet you're still human. Your special- unique.' Lyra frowned, not understanding one bit. 'I-? What-?' Kabaiel grinned. 'All in due course.' He vanished, leaving Lyra alone again.


	20. Intentions

**Oh, eek- seems like these angels don't have good intentions at all. Lyra's finding out new things about Gabe all the time; how will she react when she finds out the truth? And what does Kabaiel want with Gabriel? Next chapter up soon! Keep reading folks! X Nic**

Lyra sat there, totally alone in the room and unable to move. She tried to move again, but failed. With a growl, she tried to do her "Thing" and bust her way out- it didn't come. Surprise, surprise (!) she tried again, harder this time, willing it to come.

'_I wouldn't try that if I was you.'_

Her head snapped up to see the maroon boy staring down at her. 'Go get screwed!' Lyra growled, eyes narrowing. The boy sighed, and Lyra suddenly noticed the plate in his hands. 'Thought you might be hungry.' He shrugged, offering her the plate- she found she could move to the edge of the circle at least. She wearily took it. 'What the hell do you lot want with me?' she asked, nibbling the toast that was on it. He shrugged, sitting down on the floor facing her. 'I can't say.' He apologized. Lyra frowned. 'You're not like the other two. Whats your part in all this?' he opened his mouth to speak, but then the one who spoke to her earlier; Kabaiel, appeared behind him. 'Ramiel, get out now.' The one he'd called Ramiel rolled his eyes and vanished. It seemed like this Kabaiel was the leader.

'How are you?' he grinned, staring down at her. She folded her eyes and glared at him. 'You wait until my dad finds you lot- he'll rip your heads off!' Kabaiel laughed. 'Hardly- we know what he is, and how to handle him...' Then he bent down to stare Lyra in the eye. 'It's _which_ one that we don't know.' He tilted his head and surveyed her through demonic eyes. 'It can't be Lucifer, he's hells bitch. Nor Michael- he'd never allow for it. No way can it be Gabriel- he hunted then down to the point of extinction. Hmm... Raphael? I don't think so.' He shook his head and smirked. 'Someone fell of the wagon big time.' Lyra growled, but was also thinking.

"_Hunted them down to the point of extinction"_ what-? Why would he do that-?

'What am I then?' she growled, Kabaiel laughed. 'Daddy not told you yet?' Lyra scowled. 'I was called Nephilim.' Kabaiel laughed again. 'You know what that is I take it?' Lyra scowled and nodded. 'The kid of a human woman and angel.' He nodded and knelt down next to her. 'But you- you're not like the regular ones.' His grin widened. 'Your fathers an archangel- a very powerful one too I might add. They have powers we ordinary angels don't have. But they are too difficult to capture too volatile-' he gave her a sinister smile. 'Which is why we need you; to get him.' Lyra's eyes widened when she realized just what Kabaiel was on about. 'What do you want with my dad?' she growled. He laughed and stood up. 'The archangels locked away someone very important to me, and I don't mean that dick Lucifer-'he grinned again. 'You're helping me to capture him.'


	21. Thoughts

**A little piece that was meant to go on the end of the last chapter, but I forgot- sorry :( So I've had to write a separate chapter for it. Anyway- if you know your angel history, you'll recognize the names of these 3 new angels- Kabaiel, Tamiel and Ramiel as some of the angels who fell and Gabriel and his army tried to hunt down, but failed. Hope your liking this story, I don't have a clue, so im hoping you do :) Thanks all for reading! X Nic**

Ramiel watched the sunset over the ocean with a frown- was it all really worth it? The plans concerning the archangel? This... Nephilim, had never done anything to them- so why were they using her if Kabaiel was sure of where the archangel was? Why didn't he and Tamiel just go themselves if they were so confident?

Ramiel himself didn't want anything to do with these plans- they were reckless. Besides; he didn't exactly want this archangel blowing his head of or something. This Lyra was intriguing- never before in all his years as a member of the fallen had he met someone with a rage to match his own. Ramiel already had a good idea at who the archangel was; Lyra herself was just like him. It was Gabriel, it had to be. _My god..._ he thought. _Who would have thought that Gabriel would fall?_

Of course, that wasn't exactly good news; no doubt he would recognize them as the angels who originally fell and hunted down himself.

He stood up, his mind made up.

He wouldn't stand with his fallen brothers- they were wrong. The plans they had were wrong. He glanced at the now very nearly gone sun. He needed to find the archangel- Gabriel or not, and warn him.

Lyra had to be saved. _Not all Nephilim are evil_. He thought as the sun finally set.


	22. Between the lies

***Yawn-2am* Last chapter for the night. Might not add anything tomorrow- sleepover blah blah blah. If I find a spare moment I'll add the next chapter. "Movie Night" should get updated tomoz, as they only take about 20-30 mins to write :) hope you all like this chapter, starting to get to the main point of this story now. Let me know if you like it! X Nic**

Sarah wanted to go to the police, but Gabriel told her no, telling her. 'They are not human, the things that took her.' she shook her head, tears in her eyes. 'What are they then?' Gabe sighed. 'Angels or Demons are the most likely.' Sarah gasped. 'One of those freaks have her-?' Gabe sighed again, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. 'It'll be alright- those clowns don't stand a chance-'

'_Gabriel-?'_

Gabriel's head snapped up, a growl building in his throat as he saw the man appear from nowhere... then he recognized him. 'You-?' then he slammed him into the wall behind him with his mind. 'Sarah get out now.' Gabe said in a deadly voice, advancing on the trapped angel. Sarah hastily got out without a word- she'd known Gabriel too long to not heed his warnings.

'What the hell have you done with Lyra?' he growled, almost hitting him.

'I'm not here to- ! Im here to warn you!' Ramiel gasped, trying to move. Gabriel laughed.'Oh? Am I supposed to believe that you piece of lying scum?' Ramiel groaned. 'They have her- I did come to warn you!' he tried to explain again. Gabe smirked. 'You really think I've forgotten about the last time we met Rammy? You bastard...' Ramiel rolled his eyes. 'Do you want Lyra and yourself to live? Shut up for one freaking moment you dick!' Gabriel growled, but went quiet. 'As I was saying, before you interrupt-'Gabe scowled. 'It's Kabaiel and Tamiel.'

Gabe's eyes widened- so he hadn't killed them after all-?

'What would they want with Lyra?' Ramiel sighed. 'You.' Gabriel frowned. 'Me-? Why?' Ramiel sighed again. 'Samyaza.' He just said. He fell to the floor as the shock enveloped Gabe. 'Bu-? I killed him thousands of years ago-? I killed him myself!' he said uncertainly, staring down at Ramiel with a frown. He stood up. 'No- Michael sealed him away; he didn't think he should have the pleasure of death.' Gabe sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands briefly. 'That stupid bastard-!' he said angrily to himself. 'Why the hell would he do that?' Ramiel sighed. 'He was hell-bent on revenge over the whole "Nephilim crisis"' The Gabe looked up. 'Why are you telling me this anyway? You're one of them.' he asked suspiciously, getting up. Ramiel backed away. 'Gabriel... Gabe- listen-'

'Where the hell are they?' He asked, voice deadly again. Ramiel sighed. 'In the woods- Samyaza's old hideout.' Gabriel's eyes widened. 'That was here-?' he nodded. 'I'm going to get those bastards and sent their sorry asses to _hell!_' Gabriel growled, suddenly vanishing. 'Wait!' Ramiel yelled after him. 'It's a trap! That's what they want you to do!'


	23. Trapped

**Heres the next chapter folks! News: me and Arlena4815162342 have written a little spin-off each of our kids meeting each other (Mines Lyra, Gabe's kid, and hers is Lynn, Lucifer's kid) take a look at them :D **

**Oof, idiot Gabe just **_**has**_** to walk into the trap doesn't he? Reviews loved folks! X Nic**

For once in Gabriel's pretty long life, he was being careful; he knew these angels... the fallen. Kabaiel was one of the originals that fell to earth not too long after Lucy got locked up; he was volatile, always able to evade him somehow. Gabe pulled his jacket tighter around himself, glaring at the building in front of him- he knew Samyaza had always been one for wanting the best in everything, but this was brilliant.

The building itself was a mansion to the human eye, but to Gabe's highly trained eyes, they were covered in Enochian lettering; he recognized one that prevented the entrance of archangels. He growled to himself for a second, and then grinned as he thought of a way to get around it. He glanced up at the dark sky just visible through the trees. Suddenly, a bolt of electric blue lightning jagged down and smashed against the sigil, as it did, it sent out a wave that caused the lights in the house to flicker, and shake the ground for a moment before coming to a standstill. Gabe grinned again when he saw the outcome- there was a clear crack in the lettering, cancelling out what it was used for. He stepped forwards, heading for the main door, the plan of a big entrance on his mind.

Lyra was pissed off- not only did they, to be quite frank, lock her up. But now they wanted to use her to get Gabe-? No way in hell was she doing it. And that was a fact. Suddenly, the lights around her started to flicker, and she fell over as the ground quaked. Suddenly as it began, it stopped. Tamiel, who was standing guard just outside the room walked in and headed towards the windows. Lyra saw him grin, his eyes lit up in excitement. 'Daddy's coming.' He grinned, turning to Lyra. Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn't lying, the sense of excitement he was exuding was all too real. 'No! Don't you dare!' she growled, trying in vain to free herself from her trap. Tamiel walked to the edge and grinned. 'N'aww... gonna cry?' Lyra's eyes were slits. 'When I get out of here, I'll _kill _you _myself_.' She snarled. Tamiel laughed. 'Good luck sweetness.'

Suddenly, the doors flew off their hinges, and were flung to the other side of the room where they smashed against the wall. Strolling through the doorway, it revealed a pretty angry Gabriel, who was truly looking like an avenging archangel. He glared at Tamiel, who, to Lyra's surprise, vanished without a word. Gabe walked over to where Lyra was and broke the seal instantly. He then walked forwards and hugged her. 'Sheesh, I didn't think kids were such pain in the asses.' He laughed, but Lyra pushed him off. 'It's a trap you freaking idiot! Did you really think they'd just let you stroll your way in, smashing everything up just for the hell of it?' Gabe frowned, then froze as he spotted a shadow in the fragmented doorway. Kabaiel.


	24. Hunter at heart

**And the next one is here :) Oops, the truth is out now- Lyra and Gabe better get ready. Hope your liking this, reviews loved! Updated later on! X Nic**

'You're really not that clever are you?' Kabaiel laughed, walking forwards at a leisurely pace. Gabriel didn't move away as Kabaiel advanced, instead he laughed. 'Kabaiel, you old puffed up asshat!-!' Kabaiel laughed. 'You never change- thousands of years and you're still the same.' Gabe snorted. 'You can talk.' Then he growled. 'What the hell are you doing here anyway? And whats this crap about Samyaza I've heard?' Kabaiel grinned. 'Figure it out yourself you dick.' Gabe scowled. 'I'm going to rip you limb from limb, then send you straight to hell where you belong.' He laughed then added. 'Do send my regards to my brother while your there.' Lyra thought Kabaiel would at least answer back, or something... but he did something even more creepy- he just continued smiling. 'How will you do that when your trapped?' Gabe laughed and walked towards him.

Or at least tried to.

He looked down, so did Lyra- the seal had materialized back around them without noticing. Lyra's temper peaked, and she could feel that other side of her again, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. Gabe turned a sharp eye to her and did a slight shake of his head- the creature backed down, losing itself inside her again. She didn't understand- she could take this thing, this fallen angel down faster than even he could.

'Not so tough now are you?' Kabaiel mused, staring at the pair. 'Like father like daughter.' Lyra lost it; she flung out her power towards Kabaiel. Gabriel could sense it. 'No!' he yelled, pushing her very nearly over. She glared at him. Kabaiel laughed. 'I'll leave you two to talk-'he smirked at Gabriel. 'Surely you've told her what you used to do to people like her?' Gabriel growled, testing the seal- it didn't budge. 'Shut up right now.' He warned. Kabaiel yawned. 'Bye bye, play nicely now.' He vanished.

'Gabriel? What did he mean? _"Used to?"'_ Lyra asked, Gabe shrugged. Lyra slapped him. 'I am _sick and tired_ of you _lying_ all the time!' she yelled. Gabe didn't react, which set her off again. 'Some freaking dad you are!' Gabriel rounded on her. 'Oh? Well what the hell was I supposed to do? Sit and fake happy families?' Lyra growled. 'It would be better than all this lying!' Gabe rolled his eyes. 'You are one stubborn bitch.' Lyra smirked. 'Well guess where I get it from' then she added sarcastically at the end. _"Daddy"'_ Gabriel growled now. 'Fine! You want to know the truth? I used to hunt down and kill people like you! It was _my_ responsibility to make sure they would never set foot on the earth again after we killed very nearly them all! Get it now? Or do I have to spell it out for you?' Lyra was silent; staring at Gabriel's seriously pissed face and dark caramel eyes that were narrowing. 'You did what-?' she gasped, hardly able to believe it.


	25. One of the Fallen

**Ok, I admit- I love writing Gabe! He's just so funny to write! And this chapter was no different. Hope your liking this story as much as I love writing it. Reviews loved! X Nic**

Gabriel sighed and sat down on the floor. 'Lyra... people change, I've changed-'he looked thoughtful. 'Not too much but a little bit.' Lyra stood over him, arms tightly folded in defiance. 'Ha! As if.' Gabe groaned, shaking his head. 'You wanted to know the truth; well I'm telling it you!' Lyra heard the sincerity in his voice and sat down next to him with a sigh. 'When I was born, or created- whichever you prefer, I was "Born" a warrior.' Lyra frowned. 'A warrior? Weren't you just a kid?' Gabe laughed. 'I was never a kid. I was born an adult in human terms.' Lyra looked down, shocked. 'That's-?' Gabriel smiled. 'Horrible? Stupid? Freaking mad?' he laughed. 'We never thought anything of it. It was just like- Lucifer, Michael, me and Raphael; we didn't know about children until Father made the first humans.' Then he rolled his eyes. 'Father said they were his "Finest creations"' he laughed. 'Lucifer didn't seem to think so- he refused to bow down to them as they rest of us had been made to.' Lyra nodded. 'He got thrown in hell?' Gabe nodded. 'Yup.' Then he sighed. 'With Lucy gone, some of the other angels who agreed with Lucifer thought they'd be clever and go to earth and screw some girls...' he looked kinda guilty. 'Well, I dared them, but they didn't have to do it.' Lyra gaped. 'You dared them? What the hell were you playing at?' Gabe laughed sheepishly. 'Umm... young?' Lyra shook her head. 'Typical.' Gabriel chewed his lip for a second, and then continued. 'So yup- Sammy boy went down to earth with his Power Rangers and made out.' Then he met Lyra's eyes. 'Then came the Nephilim.' Lyra nodded, understanding to a certain extent. 'They were- uh, how can I describe it? Monsters. They destroyed everything they touched. More powerful than their fathers, they became so powerful God told me to take some others down and eradicate them.' Lyra raised an eyebrow. 'Did He know it was your fault?' Gabe shrugged. 'No idea- but the Lucifer incident did shake Him up for a while.' His eyes widened. 'Oops, if he did know, Lucy would have had a new cellmate.' He grinned. 'Guess He didn't.' Lyra scowled. 'Think that's something to be proud of?' he rolled his eyes and continued. 'So yeah, we destroyed very nearly all the Nep's, but God decided to send a flood down to make sure we'd done our jobs. Phaa!' he snorted at the end. 'It was like he didn't trust us.' He readjusted his crossed ankles. 'Not long after, God disappeared- we never found him. We searched everywhere, even Hell and Earth.' He shrugged. 'So biggy boy Michael took over, and everything changed.' Gabe sighed. 'It was chaos at times- angel against angel- I'd had enough. The archangels including me were only three now Lucy was gone, and we couldn't keep the peace.' He stared at the ceiling. 'So I left.' Lyra frowned. 'They just let you leave? Just like that?' Gabe shrugged. 'They tried to find me, but I'm pretty good at hiding. Eventually they gave up-' he looked thoughtful. 'Thousands of years ago.' Lyra laughed. 'You really are an old man.' Gabe pouted, smoothing his hair back, then grinned. 'Young at heart.' Lyra rolled her eyes, and then asked. 'How did you hide?' Gabriel laughed slightly, then said. 'Have you ever... um... heard of Loki?' Lyra nodded. 'The Trickster?' Gabe nodded. Lyra frowned. 'What about him?' Gabe sighed exasperatedly. 'Hello? At your service?' Lyra laughed. 'More like the Candyman.' Gabe's eyes lighted up. 'I love candy!' Lyra shook her head. 'Figures.' Gabe frowned. 'Why? Whats wrong with that?' Lyra smirked. 'I always thought you were on drugs.' Gabriel laughed. 'If chocolate counts, then yup- addicted!' Lyra shook her head and thought. _'My families insane. Gods my granddad and Lucifer's my uncle. What next?'_


	26. Saviour

**Next! Bit of action and tragedy in this one. Lovely (!) I'll be adding more to this tomorrow now. Thanks all! X Nic**

After a few hours trapped, Lyra nodded off against Gabe's shoulder. He laughed silently as a thought suddenly entered his head._ 'This is the only chick I can't sleep with.'_ He stared down at her face with mild curiosity- did he regret having a kid? He knew the answer; no, no he didn't regret it. Not one bit. Hell! It was fun! When all this mess was over, he'd teach her everything he knew- she and Sarah would be in constant danger now that both heaven and hell knew about her, and quite frank, it was his fault. He brushed a stray hair of her face to the side.

'_Gabriel?'_

Gabe knew who it was, but didn't look up. 'What do you want? Come to gloat you dick?' he growled under his breath. Ramiel sighed. 'I came to bust you out, but if you want to stay here...' Gabriel's head snapped up, eyes wide. 'Are you kidding me?' Ramiel frowned. 'No, I'm not-'he touched the trap- it vanished instantly. 'Come on, they're out at the moment.' He told him swiftly, maroon eyes glittering. Gabe shook Lyra. 'Get your freaking ass up now!' Lyra's eyes blearily opened. 'Huh-?' then she realized, and stood up wobbily.

'Why are you doing this?' Gabriel asked hesitantly, ready to blast him back. Ramiel shrugged. 'It's like you said-'he met his eyes. 'People change.' Gabe was silent for a moment, then nodded. 'Fine.'

'_Oh Ramiel- you think we didn't know? You traitor...'_

Kabaiel's voice floated from the still smashed doorway. They turned to see him standing with a look of anger at Ramiel. 'I've had enough Kabaiel! You're just evil!' he shook his head. 'I was, I admit it. But if I can change, so can you!' Kabaiel looked like he'd been slapped in the face. 'Oh really?' he said, deadly quiet. 'We're leaving.' Ramiel said, turning away. 'Don't you dare turn your back to me!' Ramiel laughed. 'You're not the boss of me anymore.' Kabaiel laughed. 'Oh we'll see.' Lyra saw him reach into his back pocket- so did Gabe. 'Duck!' he yelled, grabbing the pair and vanishing as the blade whistled through the air.

They reappeared at Lyra's house. Lyra smiled. 'Were back.' But Gabriel had let her go and was turning to Ramiel. 'Hey! Are you ok-?' then he saw the blade in the middle of his back. 'Oh, damnit.' He muttered, wide eyed. Ramiel coughed. 'He's coming back Gabe, can't you feel it? The talk has never been so bad.' He said, staring Gabriel in the eye. 'It's going to be a bloodbath.' Gabe frowned, grabbing Ramiel before he fell. '"Him" him?' he asked, eyes wide. Ramiel nodded. 'It's started already I've heard. Kabaiel wants to bring Samyaza back- then the rest of the Watcher's.' Gabriel's eyes widened even further. 'He can't do that-! If he comes back as well, it'll be-!' Ramiel nodded. 'I know. You gotta stop it.' He looked sad through his mask of pain. 'Jeez, if the fallen joined him, it wouldn't be just the Apocalypse; it'll be the days of the Nephilim again as well.' he shook his head. 'Were all dead.' Gabriel shook him slightly. 'Trust me- even if Lucifer gets out, I won't let Samyaza join him. I promise you I'll kick that son of a bitch's ass myself.' Ramiel laughed. 'You know what? Thanks for kicking my ass outta Heaven. Earth really has been a playground.'

Lyra felt tears in her eyes as the angel died, but then gasped in shock as Gabe nearly chucked him down and dodged out the way and moved her back. Then, even more surprising, there was a brief flash of light, and then she saw the imprints of wings burned black into the muddy ground originating from Ramiel's shoulders. Gabriel sighed sadly. 'I feel so guilty about busting his ass now. He was actually a good kid.' Lyra took his hand. 'It wasn't your fault.' Gabe smiled slightly. 'I'm betting your moms going to hit me again, what do you say we get it over with?' Lyra glanced at the house. 'Sure. She does pretty good bitch-slaps.' Gabe rubbed his cheek, frowning. _'Yeah' _he thought. _'I remember.'_


	27. Coward

**Next chapter folks! Oops, Cas is back! Whats he up to-? I have a feeling Sam and Dean will be coming into this soon ;) Keep reading guys x Nic**

True to Gabe's prediction, when he and Lyra had explained to Sarah what happened, he got a well deserved slap. After much yelling and swearing at him, she finally calmed down.

'I didn't have a clue what happened.' She sobbed into Lyra's hair, making her scowl. Then she let her go and turned back to Gabriel, face red in anger 'I wish I'd _never_ had met you! You're a life ruiner!' Gabe frowned.' You don't mean that-?' Sarah growled. 'Oh yes I do.' Gabriel frowned again for a second, and then scowled. 'Fine. Goodbye then.' He turned away. Lyra's eyes widened. 'Don't you _dare_ leave!' He didn't turn. _'Didn't you freaking hear me?'_ Lyra growled. Gabe stopped and turned to her. 'Well you heard your mom.' He vanished. Lyra growled again. 'Oh no you don't...'

Suddenly, she found herself in another place. Her eyes widened as she saw Gabriel walking away from her, obviously not knowing she'd figured the whole transport/teleport crap. She shrugged to herself, then grinned as he suddenly slammed into a tree and pinned there. Lyra walked up to him- he was deliberately looking the other way. 'I never had you down as a coward.' She told him quietly. He looked at her now. 'I'm not.' Gabe said defiantly. Lyra laughed. 'Did you run away from everything?' he laughed, trying to free himself, but couldn't. 'I'm not running away!' he growled. 'Sure!' she laughed.

'_Lyra'_

She gasped as the familiar voice suddenly spoke up behind her, she spun round to face the guy from before- 'Castiel wasn't it?' she asked coolly. The angel nodded, walking forwards. Lyra's eyes narrowed. 'Lyra... let me down now.' Gabe growled, trying to get down again. She looked up at him. 'Sorry. No chance. This is my war, not yours.' Then she turned to Cas. 'What do you want this time? Or do I need to kick your ass again?' Castiel sighed. 'I need you to come with me.' Lyra snorted. 'Going to kill me pretty boy?' Cas shook his head. 'No.' Lyra frowned. 'Why the sudden change of heart? Didn't think you dicks were capable.' Castiel frowned. 'I need your help.' Gabriel growled. 'You get your hands of her or I swear I'll kill you.' Cas looked at him with a sigh. 'No you won't.' Then he looked back at Lyra. 'Will you help us?' Lyra looked at her dad's dangerous expression. 'Don't you dare-! Cas! Don't you dare!' he growled. Lyra sighed, and then turned back to Cas. 'I'm in.


	28. Problems

**And the next- things are starting to heat up now, what with Kabaiel's plans etc. Next update in a moment! X Nic**

As soon as they vanished, Gabe's hold was released. He landed with a slight thump on his feet. He growled at thin air- what the hell was going on? He was getting really pissed of now. He couldn't stay, he couldn't go. Hell! He didn't even know where they'd gone. Cas wanted to kill her before-? Was it all just a trap to separate him from Lyra? Cas knew he'd be blown up faster than popping a balloon, if he tried to mess with her in front of Gabriel. Gabriel knew Lyra could probably take care of herself, but that didn't exactly put his mind at ease. He frowned. _Jeez... humans have really rubbed of on me._ Then he realized something- what if Lyra can't do it-? His eyes widened. _They'll kill her._

'Cas? What exactly do you want me to do?' Lyra asked the angel as they walked alongside through the woods. He sighed. 'Angels keep vanishing, and the ones that escape come out as human. Fourteen have been lost.' he saw Lyra's shocked expression. 'What am I supposed to do' he stopped dead. 'We traced the paths they used and tracked them here.' Lyra turned her head in the direction he was looking, and felt her eyes widen. 'I'm not going in there again!' she told Cas vehemently- it was the house she'd been trapped in before. Castiel frowned. 'You've already been in there?' She nodded. 'What happened?' Cas asked curiously. Lyra shrugged. 'Me and Gabriel got trapped by some angels.' Cas's eyes widened. 'Did you hear their names?' She nodded. 'Tamiel, and I think the leader was called Kabaiel. There was another one, Ramiel, but he died getting us out...' she looked down sadly. 'He saved us.' Castiel was frozen. 'Are you sure it was Kabaiel?' Lyra nodded. 'He was on about bringing Samyaza back, whoever he is.' Then she frowned at Cas's still frozen expression. 'Uhh-? Does that mean something?' He unfroze. 'Yes.' He said, staring at the house just visible through the trees. 'Yes, that means something.' He muttered, and then turned to Lyra. 'I must speak with Gabriel- stay here.' Before she could get a word in, he vanished.

Gabriel had barely turned away when he heard someone appear behind him. 'Gabriel, we need to talk,' it was Cas. Gabe spun round, a growl building up inside of him. 'I'll say!' then he spotted that Lyra wasn't with him. 'Where's Lyra Pretty Boy?' he advanced on him- Castiel didn't budge, even with a very angry and pissed off archangel breathing down his neck. 'She is safe.' He told him, looking Gabe in the eye. 'I assure you.' Gabe grabbed the front of his coat, pulling Cas to him. 'She better be, or the only thing you'll be capable of smiting are marshmallows.' Cas sighed. 'She is fine.' Gabe let him go. 'She better be.' He growled, glaring at him with his caramel eyes. 'We have a problem.' Castiel said, ignoring Gabriel's glare. 'I trust you've heard about Kabaiel's plan to bring Samyaza back?' Gabe nodded, folding his arms. 'Why the hell did Michael pull him out and put a loophole in? I'd sent his sorry ass to hell. And that's where he should stay.' Castiel sighed. 'The archangels work in mysterious ways-'he nodded to Gabe. 'No offence intended.' Gabriel didn't respond, so Cas continued. 'You cant intervene. No matter what happens.' Gabriel scowled. 'Why? I could send them to hell in a second.' Castiel sighed. 'Because you are the last piece of the plan.'


	29. Enigma

**Bit more, the next bit will be up in a lil while. Seems all the plans of both the fallen and heaven are not exactly good for Lyra, and Gabe can't even get involved without serious repercussions for himself. Reviews loved X Nic**

Gabe frowned. 'How am I?' He asked, curious. Castiel sighed again. 'They say that Michael put a lock on Samyaza's door.' Gabe's frown deepened. 'What kind of lock?' Castiel continued. 'A lock Michael created himself. To open it, you need the Grace's of fourteen angels-'then he looked at Gabriel, who finished. 'And one archangel? Figures.' Castiel nodded. 'Which is why you cannot intervene.' Gabe's frown was back. 'Hang on a mo- what the hell are you planning to use Lyra for then?' Castiel looked down slightly. 'We cannot get in- they have protected themselves with Enochian sigils, but...' he looked up. 'Lyra can get in. she's neither human nor angel, but still has the power to match yours.' Gabriel realized just what Castiel was getting at. 'If you send her in there, I'll come after her.' Castiel shook his head. 'We have no choice- as soon as one of our garrison steps foot in that house, their Graces vanish.' Gabriel laughed. 'Yeah right- how come when I walked in I didn't poof up?' Cas bowed his head. 'You are an archangel. Your Grace isn't as easy to lose as the rest of us. I expect they will be using Enochian to part it from you.' Gabriel snorted and folded his arms. 'If they try that, I'll turn them into ants, then I can squash them.' Castiel sighed. 'Now is not the time for jokes.' Gabe couldn't help himself- he grinned. 'Theres always time for a joke.' Castiel shook his head. 'You must stay away.' He told Gabriel again, more seriously this time. Gabe snorted. 'Who are you to think you can boss me around?' Castiel sighed. 'I am just following orders. Nothing more, nothing less.' Gabriel groaned. 'Jeez- you angels are such pushovers! No wonder your all so stupid.' Cas frowned. 'You can insult all yo want, but that doesn't change the fact of whats happening here and now.' Gabriel frowned at that. 'You make it sound like the Apocalypse is coming..' then he saw Cas's face and realized. 'Really? Its really coming?' Castiel nodded. 'Yes. The 66 seals are being broken.' Gabe's eyes widened. 'It's gotta be Lilith. But-? Why doesn't heaven stop it? Is Michael so stupid that he's trying to ignore it? He know what'll happen if Lucifer gets out!' then he saw Castiel's expression. 'He doesn't want to stop it, does he?' Castiel sighed again. 'Correct.' Gabe was gobsmacked. 'What is he playing at-?' Castiel shrugged. 'They don't tell us much.' Gabe shook his head. 'It's so stupid! Its more freaking ridiculous than sparkly vampires!' Cas frowned. 'Sparkly vampires?' Gabriel looked startled. 'Twilight?' Cas continued to look confused. Gabe sighed exasperatedly, , and then said, 'Im not letting you use Lyra.' Then he growled. 'Use her, and I'll kick your angel asses myself.' Castiel shook his head. 'We have no choice.' He vanished, leaving a mixed emotions Gabriel scowling after him.


	30. It's time

**Chapter 30! Whoop! Not long left until this fic is finished. *Cries**_*** BUT**_** I might do another story following Lyra after the events of the final chapter- its going to be one hell of a final ride for her and Gabe, get ready for some total shocks I've got planned. **

**So... I've started another story to mark the ending of this one- "Before the worst" Sounds crappy to begin with, but trust me- it's going to get a lot better... Sorry the summary on it sucked. Reviews loved! X Nic**

Lyra sensed Castiel's arrival before he materialized, so she wasn't surprised when he said behind her. 'Lyra, its time.' She spun round, scowling. 'No.' she said defiantly. Cas sighed. 'You have to.' He told her. She smirked. 'And if I don't?' Castiel shrugged. 'Then we make you, and then kill you.' Lyra's jaw dropped. 'You son of a bitch! No way in hell am I doing this now!' Cas groaned. 'I really don't want to say this, but if you refuse, it will be your mother who gets it.' Lyra slapped him, but Cas didn't flinch. 'Which is why you need to cooperate with us.' Lyra shook her head. 'I cant do it- I don't know how.' Castiel looked sad. 'I know.' Lyra shook her head again. 'Then why Cas? If you know its wrong, why do you still want me to do it?' he continued looking sad. 'Because I must.' Lyra put a hand on his shoulder, feeling sorry for him. 'You have to get out- your better than this.' Cas looked at the hand on his shoulder. 'Maybe one day.' He said, looking back up to Lyra's face. 'For what its worth- I would never ask this of you if I wasn't forced.' Lyra smiled slightly, removing her hand. 'Thanks Uncle.' Cas nearly cracked a smile. Lyra sighed. 'So what do I have to do?' Cas looked towards the house. 'Near the middle of the house, there is a sigil preventing us from entering as angels. If we do, as you know; we turn human.' Lyra nodded. 'So what? I have to destroy this sigil?' Castiel nodded. 'As soon as its broken, I and the others will enter and take Kabaiel and Tamiel down, and recover the stolen Grace's.' Lyra nodded. 'Gotcha.' Then she wondered something. 'What if I get captured?' Castiel sighed. 'Then we go back to the original plan.' Lyra frowned. 'Whats that?' Cas averted her eyes as he said. 'We blow up exactly 5miles, with this house in the centre.' Lyra gasped. 'Bu-? That's the entire town!' Castiel sighed. 'It's not an easy decision to make, but Kabaiel must be prevented from raising Samyaza at all costs.' Lyra's mouth was open in disbelief. 'That's hundreds, maybe thousands of people!' Cas met her eyes. 'One thousand, or six billion? That's what the choice might have to be.' Lyra shook her head, tears leaking from her eyes. 'Please don't make me do this.' He looked sadly at her. 'I'm sorry.'


	31. Time Bomb

**Ok! The end is coming! Maybe 3 or 4 chapters left now. Baddaboom- everything's kicking off now. And I can say, I will be carrying on this story once it has finished, called. **_**"Lyra: Daughter of an Archangel"**_** it will follow Lyra in the aftermath of the last chapter... ooh... And I can say the Winchester boys will be in it :) Keep reading folks! Explosive next chapter coming up! X Nic**

Lyra sighed and looked at the house. _Guess I've got no choice_. She thought sadly, walking towards it. She glanced back at Cas- he was standing there with an expressionless face. _Poor sod..._ Lyra though. _He's not evil at all_. She sighed at the house, which was growing larger with every step. She stopped dead just before the clearing- if she was going to do this, she was going to have to do this properly. She spotted an open window on the side, open just enough for her to squeeze through. _Let's do this_. Lyra thought with new determination, vanishing.

Gabriel just didn't know what to do... which was a first for him. But just then, he heard something that made him more nervous than relieved- the sound of Castiel materializing.

'Ok, whats going on?' he demanded, turning to the angel with a scowl on his face. 'Im in the dark here! You tell me what the frig is happening!' Castiel just said. 'Shes in.' Gabe's eyes widened. 'She-? _You sent her in? What the hell?'_ he was beside himself. Castiel found himself unable to move... quite literally. 'Trapping me wont change anything.' Cas said matter of factly, infuriating Gabe even more. Around them, the wind picked up, the trees creaking as if they were being lashed by a tornado, starting to bend to his wrath. 'Im going to get her out- I don't care about your _stupid, freaking_ _moronic_ _plans!'_

Cas sighed. 'We'll have to stop you.' Gabe laughed. 'Im an archangel _mate_. Catch me if you can!' he vanished, so did the hold on Cas. He stood there with a frown; this wasn't normal behaviour. Angels- archangels too, shouldn't have these kinds of reactions to humans, be it their children or not.

Half or otherwise. It was unnatural. But then Castiel realized. _He's been among humans so long; he's near enough one himself... emotions and all... Love._ Cas looked down. He would give Gabriel a head start.

He deserved that at least.

Meanwhile,,,

Lyra was inside. She was creeping through the house, heightening her senses- somehow, she'd just known how to. _Its proof of who I am._ She thought with a resigned sigh. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, she pressed herself to the wall as the person went past where she was hiding- how he didn't hear her, it was a miracle.

She slipped through a door in the room she was it.

And saw it. The sigil. Her eyes widened, and she looked around the room- it was empty, the other door shut. Taking a deep breath, she ran over to it, and then felt herself flying and hit the wall.

'You know?' a voice said in amusement. Lyra saw him at the same time- Kabaiel. 'I was expecting better seeing as Gabriel is your father. But no, instead, you could just be a puny human.' he walked up to her and grinned, his demon eyes glittering. 'You're not a Nephilim- they were powerful, and their powers were terrible.' Then his grin widened. 'You're a fake.' Lyra growled. 'When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you myself- I swear it.' Kabaiel laughed. 'Good look sweetness-' then he suddenly looked up. His grin was back. 'Seems like Daddy just cant resist sticking his nose in.' Lyra's eyes widened. 'You stay away from him!' He laughed, walking around the sigil that was not below Lyra. 'I'm not going to do anything- it will be your fault.' He looked down. 'As soon as that sucker stands on this, its bye bye archangel, hello human.' then he looked up. 'And Samyaza returns at last.' ' Lyra laughed. 'He's not stupid you know?' Kabaiel raised an eyebrow. 'Then how come he falls for it?' Lyra's eyes widened slightly, then. 'You're lying-?' it sounded more like a question. He grinned. 'You'll have to wait and see.'

And everything went black as he grinned, his eyes seemingly glowing in the light.


	32. Final Battle

**Jeez! Gabriel is seriously pissed off! *Hides* ok, so this chapter has been one of the best to write- seriously; writing an angry Gabe is sooo much fun! I may have to write another fic with him in. oh no! Kabaiel got him! Least Lyra got him, the evil little s-! Anyway- what's happened to Gabe? Read the next chapter to find out... X Nic**

Gabriel was furious. As he walked through the shadowy woods towards the house, the closely packed, dense trees continued to blow back- a few even snapped in half along the thick trunks, the wind gusting around him; to be frank, he'd missed this, the ability to unleash the pent up anger inside of him. And for finding someone to take it out on. He wasn't Loki the Trickster at the moment- he was Gabriel the archangel, and hell was he going to use that to his advantage- no one was going to mess with him and survives tonight. He'd make sure of that.

They'd replaced the sigil preventing him from entering- the lightning this time very nearly took the roof off. Jeez was he going o give them hell!

The doors blasted open just like before, and he strolled in, the trees still shivering and the lights above him flickering, as if he was a walking battery. He'd tuned into Lyra- he knew exactly where she was. Centre of the house. He didn't see any of the fallen as he stalked through the corridors leading to where Lyra was last time- he knew she'd be there; those stupid angel's never learnt. As he reached the door, he snorted- they couldn't even have replaced the last pair he blew off. _Well..._ he thought with smug satisfaction _this time there won't be a next time._ He walked through the door and saw Kabaiel, and promptly sent him crashing out the window, the glass shattering with an explosion. Tamiel was no where to be seen. _Coward_ Gabe growled in his mind. Then he saw Lyra- they'd knocked her out or something. He looked down at the sigil- it would touch him, he was too powerful.

Or so he thought.

Lyra stirred as she was lifted from the ground and put on her feet. 'Lyra!' who was that? The voice sounded so familiar-? She opened her eyes to see Gabriel, staring at her for the first time with worried eyes. 'Are you ok?' he asked, holding her up until she found her feet. 'Gabe-?' she frowned, fully opening her eyes.

Then realized.

'Get of it now!' she yelled, trying to push him off, but he didn't move... he couldn't move. He frowned, 'What the-?'

'Oh Gabriel...' Kabaiel was back, no damage visible on him from the trip out the window. Lyra was frozen- not like her father, but in fear. 'I told you he'd fall for it.' Kabaiel grinned, walking towards them, that grin Lyra hated so much on his face. He walked up and faced Gabriel, whose legs were giving way. 'What the hell have you done to me?' he managed to snarl, glaring at him with cold eyes. He put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and said with a grin. 'The last key.' Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized.

'_Oi! Dickhead!'_

Kabaiel turned around to face Lyra, who was crouched by the edge of the central sigil, a smirk on her face- Kabaiel realized. 'No!' He yelled, reaching for her. She cracked the sigil in half, and the room was literally filled with light as the other angels appeared and took the newly arrived Tamiel down. Lyra had other ideas about Kabaiel- she blasted him herself when he wasn't paying attention. As he crashed to the floor, Lyra walked over, pulled him up by his collar and hissed. 'I _told _you I'd be the one to kill you.' Kabaiel scowled weakly, and then closed his eyes. She dropped him, then turned to Gabriel, fear in her eyes as she saw him sitting against the wall.


	33. Being Human

**Next chapter... will be the last! Jeez... its come to an end too soon it seems! Here we go folks- the moment you've all been waiting for... human Gabe! Last chapter will be special for all of you, and also mark the start of my next Lyra fic! Thanks for reading so far! X Nic**

'_Gabriel-? Gabriel?' _

I could hear Lyra through the haze, but it sounded so... dim? Her voice sounded rougher than usual. Then again, now that I thought about it, I felt rough all over.

I opened my eyes a bit to see Lyra's worried face, and that pervert Castiel watching me with a frown upon his face- like he didn't know what to think or say.

_Gabriel!_

My eyes fully opened. 'Why are you shouting? Jeez- you're giving me earache.' Lyra was still looking worried though, her chocolate brown eyes were wide, making her look a lot younger than she was. 'Are you ok?' she asked me, still looking worried. 'Where's that bastard Kabaiel? Im gonna rip his throat out!' I growled, standing up- albeit, a little wobbly.

What had just happened? Before, when I'd stood on that sigil... it felt like-?

My eyes widened. Like something being ripped out. I turned to Cas, my face must have been white when as I realized. 'Did you stop them?' I asked him, he nodded. 'Kabaiel and Tamiel are dead, and the door was shut before Samyaza could get out.'

Was I missing something? Why was Lyra looking at me in such a resigned way-? 'What? Do I have something on my face?' I frowned, staring at the pair. Castiel sighed. 'Look behind you.' I frowned and turned around. My eyes widened again, and there was no joke in the world I could have used then.

Wings. Angel wings. Mine specifically, were burned into the wall where I was sitting moments before. 'Oh crap.' Was the only thing I could say. 'I'm sorry Gabriel.' Castiel said, bowing his head slightly. 'I'm-? I'm human-? how is that even possible?' I was feeling seriously pissed- just like Damon at the end of the Vampire Diaries book; Shadow souls when he got turned into a human- what? I read it! Gonna sue me for that?

I shook my head. 'What does that mean?' I asked both Lyra and Cas- they didn't have anything to say. I looked down at my hands, clenching them and unclenching them as it really hit me-

I was human.

_1 week later_.

Lyra walked into the living room and saw Gabriel sat on the sofa, the TV on in front of him- his face was so crestfallen, it almost made her cry. But when he heard her, he looked up and forced a smile. 'Hey Ly.' He grinned. Lyra stopped dead- she'd had this all week. Ever since Cas took them back to her mothers house, and she heard the truth, Gabriel hardly ever smiled if he didn't think someone was looking at him. She sighed mentally. It was all her fault. Gabriel becoming human... and then she realized.

She could also fix it. She'd been toying something around in her mind ever since that day.

And she was sure it would work. Her dad just wouldn't survive as a human- sure, he'd lived thousands of years among them, but when it came down to it.

He was still an angel. Nothing could change that.

Gabriel looked at her in confusion. 'Are you ok? You look a little funny.' He said, frowning now. Lyra sighed. 'Yeah.' She turned away again, leaving a very bewildered Gabe behind.

That night, Lyra crept up on Gabriel as he slept on the sofa, arms folded over his chest. She stopped in front of him- she had to do this. Lyra closed her eyes...


	34. Freedom

Lyra woke up very abruptly the next morning, mainly due to her dad coming in and jumping on the bed, going. 'Lyra wake up!' he sounded like an enthusiastic five year old. She opened her eyes blearily, and then pulled the covers over her head. Gabe scowled, then yanked it off her. 'Get your lazy ass up!' he jumped of the bed and ran off. 'Im back baby!' Lyra heard him yelling happily, no doubt gone to wake her mom up as well. then she realized and sat up with a jolt. He was back! She leaped out of bed and ran to her moms room to see if he was in there- he was,. Well; currently snogging her mom, but then he leaped onto the bed and began jumping again, Lyra noticed the snow that had started to fall from the ceiling. She couldn't help it- she laughed.

He sat down with a thump. 'I- am- BACK!' he grinned happily, clapping his hands. Lyra just looked at him in amazement- he really was mental! She laughed. 'You feel ok then?' she asked, he grinned at her. 'Healthy as a horsy!' then he frowned. 'Are you ok? You look a little different-?' She nodded. 'Yup. Why?' he stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. 'I'm imagining things.' He grinned again. But he knew he wasn't.

Later that day.

'Lyra? Can you come with me a minuet?' Gabe asked her as they finished dinner. She put her knife and fork down. 'Sure.' Lyra smiled.

They walked a little way to the outcrop near her house, the sun was staring to set now, the sea shot with gold, pink and amber reflecting of the sky, which made both sea and sky look as if it was on fire. 'Lyra...' Gabe stopped and turned to her. 'Grace's don't exactly just pop back in when they feel like it.' He stared at her with stern caramel eyes. 'You did something.' He said, an eyebrow raised. Lyra laughed. 'No I didn't!' He smirked. 'You can fool everyone else with that line, but I know you-' he grinned. 'You're lying girly.' Lyra sighed and sat down. 'You wouldn't have survived long as a human.' she said, staring into the dying sun. Gabriel sighed and sat down next to her. 'How did you do it?' he asked again, sounding resigned. Lyra sighed. 'I gave you mine.' Gabriel didn't speak, which surprised Lyra, she turned to him to see his shocked face. 'Wha-? Why would you do that? It means your-!' Lyra nodded. 'Human? yup.' He shook his head. 'Why?' he simply asked. Lyra smiled. 'Because you're my dad- and I love you.' He looked shocked at that. 'No ones ever said that to me before.' He pulled Lyra into his arms. 'Thank you.' He whispered. Lyra smiled, then Gabriel let her go, and she got the idea. 'You're leaving now?' He looked apologetic. 'Yes, people to trick, candy to eat...' then he grinned. 'Girls to chat up.' Lyra shook her head. 'Jeez... ' he laughed, hugging her again for a second. 'Oh! I've so missed this bit!.' He grinned. 'See you around!' He snapped his fingers and vanished. Lyra shook her head again- he was such an idiot. No she thought. Hes my dad. She stared at the final rays of the blood red sun setting into the sea of flames. Then she stood up, glancing at her shadow and smiling- her wings were still there. The sun fully set as she vanished into the night.

She had the whole world in front of her... hers to explore.

'Lyra?' Sarah frowned, poking her head into her daughter's bedroom. She wasn't there- then she spotted a letter on the pillow; it was addressed to her. she sat down and opened it,

_Mom,_

_Gabriel's gone now, and so have I. I'm not running away, I love you with all my heart, but this is my chance to really see the world- from an angel's point of view. I'll be back soon- you won't have time to miss me._

_Love you forever,_

_Lyra_

Sarah finished with tears in her eyes, as she looked out the window at the full moon, she swore she saw something flit past it.

Something with wings, joyous and free.

The end... for now...

**Here we are folks! Last chapter! Jeez this story was so much fun to write, and thank you sooo much everyone for reading it! Please leave your final comments/reviews on this page. This story was hard work, but it was so worth it in the end- besides! The story isn't over yet- the sequel **_**"Lyra: Daughter of an Archangel" **_**will start very, very soon now. Again, thank you for reading this! You guys are brilliant for sticking the whole way through 30+ chapters. I heart you guys! cant wait to read what you thought about this story!**

**X Nic**


	35. Preview

**Ok, so I know this is not an update, but still- I've decided to put the three stories in just this one. So the first and second chapter of the second part of the **_**"An Archangel's daughter trilogy"**_** I'm planning will be posted on here- this story is now incomplete, and the chapters will probably reach 100 by the time I'm done, so keep your eyes open for the second part **_**"Lyra; The Hunt for the truth"**_** coming in a moment.**

**Heres a little description of what it's about-**

**Lyra wakes up on her 18****th**** birthday, one year has passed since her father supposedly died, but she gets a message from him stating he's very much alive, and he wants to see her. So she goes on the hunt for the father she thought was dead for a year. Along the way, she's faced with new challenges, and it seems someone is stalking her- but is he friend or foe? And how does he know what she is? What secrets is he hiding? Will she find Gabriel as the path to him twists and changes with every passing say? Read and find out...**

**Thanks all! **

**Yours truly, Nicola x **


	36. Lyra, Hunt for the truth

The way Lyra found out Gabriel was dead wasn't a pretty picture.

Her mom was watching the news, and then there he was- an unsolved murder case. A very unusual one, one the police had only seen a few times; a dead body with angel wings burnt into the ground. The cup of tea her mom was holding dropped to the floor with a smash, as shock ran through her body. 'Oh Jesus-!' she gasped, reaching for the phone to call Lyra- their daughter.

Lyra was sat perched on a wall, watching the kids below playing on the swing. It had been nearly a year since she'd left home, and things had changed. Her powers were at their height, and she knew then inside out. It had also been nearly a year since she'd seen her dad. She'd not hear or saw anything of him. Lyra sighed. He was a renegade, it wasn't really his fault. Time passed very when you were an angel. Then her phone rang, and her mom spoke just three heartbreaking words.

'Gabriel is dead.'

Her eyes widened, and she felt so numb, and it wasn't because of the snow under her. 'You're having a joke-?' she said, but knew then that it wasn't. 'Hang on-'Lyra vanished and reappeared in her living room. It had been so long... 'Mom?' she called out. She heard footsteps, and then her mom came round the corner- not much had changed in a year for her, except her hair, which was shorter. 'Lyra-!' she gasped, flinging her arms around her daughter. 'Is it true?' Lyra asked in a dead voice. Sarah let her go and nodded. 'Yes...' she whispered. Lyra groaned. 'Oh crap... how?' Sarah sighed. 'They say he got stabbed.' But she was looking sceptical, and added. 'I seriously doubt that.' Lyra frowned. 'Why?' Sarah laughed, tears in her eyes. 'When we met in that café, do you remember? He was shot twice.' Lyra nodded. 'And I know getting stabbed doesn't kill an angel.' Sarah's eyes widened when she realized. 'Oh, God! Lyra... just come home! Please?' Lyra sighed, and then glanced out the window. 'Ok.' She muttered. Maybe it was time...

One year later.

It had been a year since she'd turned her back on being an angel, and she liked it to be honest. Sure- she'd travelled around America as an angel, and it was pretty cool, but it was back to family now- Gabriel's death had shown her that.

It was her 18th birthday the next day, and she had no idea what would arrive in the post- it would thrust the angelic side of her back into her life with a thump.

A message from her dad.


	37. Alive and kicking

Lyra woke up the next morning. Im 18 today she thought with a dawning realization. She sat up and glanced outside- the sun was shining, brighter than ever. She got up with a groan, glancing at the mirror as she passed it. A lot had changed in a year- her hair was longer, almost to her elbows now, and her chocolate eyes had a tired quality about them in the shadows. As she walked down the stairs, she could hear the TV going.

'Happy birthday.' Her mom smiled at her from within the folds of her pink dressing gown. Lyra smiled. 'Thanks' Her mom nodded to the table where a pile of presents were, wrapped up in silver paper. 'You shouldn't have-!' Lyra said sternly, growling at her mother, who just shrugged. 'Your only 18 once.'

After ripping apart the paper, he presents included a new phone, books and music. But there was one thing left, right at the bottom, wrapped crudely in brown paper.

'Who's this off?' she asked her mother, turning the DVD sized package over- there was no name. Her mom frowned. 'I don't have a clue- I never put it there.' Shrugging, Lyra pulled the paper off. She was right- it was a DVD. A clear case with a blank disc inside. She frowned as she walked upstairs- someone's idea of a joke?

In her room, she put the disc in and pressed play.

And was astounded by what she saw- it was Gabriel, sitting on the end of a bed, grinning at her. 'Hello Lyra, if you get this on time, happy birthday.' His grin grew. 'And I also expect your wondering why im still alive?' he laughed, running a hand through his hair. 'Long story, but I didn't die- it was a copy I made to keep the real me safe.' Then he sighed. 'And I'm betting you want to rip my head off for not getting in touch for so long, and letting you think I was dead.' He bit his lip. 'Sorry. I had to lie low for a bit.' He waved a hand. 'Apocalypse crap, I'll explain it later.' The grin was back. 'I do actually kinda miss you.' He laughed, shaking his head. 'That's being a dad right?' then he leant forwards. 'Come find me if you want, I'd love to see you again. I'd come over myself, but I'm very sure the dicks on high are watching the house. So sorry.' He pouted, and then said. 'Im in Alma, Georgia if you want to find me. I'll be here til Halloween-'he smirked. 'Because that's one of the best nights- I'm sensing zombies this year.' He laughed to himself, and then finally said. 'Love ya Ly, tell ya mom I miss her too.' He winked. 'In the bedroom.' He laughed again, and waved bye. The screen went black as the DVD ended.

Lyra was in shock.

He was alive-? Alive and-? She let out a laugh of relief.

'Lyra?' her mom poked her head in. 'Whats up?' Lyra laughed again, grabbing her mom's hands, and almost jumping up and down. 'He's alive!' she said enthusiastically. Her mom looked confused. 'Who?' Lyra tittered. 'Gabriel, dad-' she motioned to the DVD. 'He's alive!'


	38. Highway to Hell

**Chapter 3- gosh! It feels so **_**good**_** to be writing about this again. I missed it too much to not continue. Hope your all gonna enjoy the new story- the Winchesters and Castiel will be making an appearance later on- plus a mysterious stranger. Keep reading folks! Reviews loved! X Nic**

After watching the DVD, Lyra's mom was speechless. 'That's just-?' she said, trying to speak. Lyra grinned. 'Fantastic- oh!' she gasped. 'I've got to go find him!' she ran back downstairs. 'Wait just a moment!' Her mom yelled, Lyra stopped dead halfway down and turned to her. 'What? I thought you'd be happy he wasn't dead!' she scowled. Sarah sighed. 'I am... but don't you think this is abit too good to be true? What if that DVD was a fake?' the thought had crossed Lyra's mind, but she shoved it aside- it couldn't be true. She knew her dad right? She'd know if it was faked-? Yeah-?

She wasn't sure.

'I know, but what if it isn't? What if he's really alive?' she carried on down the stairs. Her mom sighed; she knew there was no chance she could persuade her daughter to not leave... again.

'Lyra...' She asked, resignation in her voice. 'Are you really going?' Lyra looked up from the small pink rucksack she was filling with food and clothes. 'Why are you packing? You can just make it-?' Lyra continued in silence. 'What happened?' Her mom asked quietly, staring at her daughter's deliberately blank face. But she sighed and said. 'I've not used them since I thought he'd died. I didn't want to.' Sarah shook her head. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Lyra laughed. 'Because I'd had enough of being an angel.' They were both silent, then Sarah sighed. 'I won't be able to stop you from doing this will I?' Lyra laughed. 'No.' Sarah laughed. 'Then I suppose I should give you're your other present now.' Lyra froze and looked up. 'What?' Sarah laughed and took her daughters hand to the front yard, where Lyra's eyes widened in shock. 'Is that-? Mine-?' Sarah laughed. 'Obviously.' Lyra walked forwards, staring at the car. 'Is this a-?' she said in awe. He mom nodded. 'A 1967 ford mustang. And in the colours you always wanted.' Lyra was speechless, running a hand over the light blue paintwork, and black hood. 'Mom-?' she was gobsmacked. Sarah laughed. 'Least you've got a place to stay now.' Lyra looked at her reflection in the window, and saw a mixture of emotions- happiness, awe... but also sadness. 'Will you be ok?' she asked Sarah, looking up to see her sad expression. She nodded, her hair blowing slightly in the wind. 'I was ok the year before, I'm sure I can manage another month or so.' Lyra hugged her. 'Thank you so much.' She whispered. Sarah smiled. 'Make sure you give that dick a slap from me when you find him.' Lyra laughed. 'That's two he's going to get now then.' Sarah laughed, and then let her go. 'Why don't you try the radio? It's working.' Lyra grinned, taking the key from her mom and opening the door, slipping inside onto the cream leather seats. She turned the engine on, it growled like a tiger, and then the radio automatically came on. Both Lyra and her mom were silent at what song came on- it was AC/DC- Highway to hell. Lyra laughed sheepishly. 'Let's hope that's just a coincidence.'


	39. The Winchesters

**Chapter 4! Yay! It's Cas- who has some advice for Lyra. Makes a change he's trying not to kill her- this is in S6 now (I don't have a clue what happens, so it's all made up and no spoilers.) Yes- Lyra will be travelling around with the boys. For quite a while in this fic too. Not sure if Gabe's gonna meet the boys, I'll have to have a read around about that. Enjoy! Next chapter coming in a moment X Nic**

Alma, Georgia was far away from my home in Raleigh, North Carolina; I knew that. Trust Gabriel to pick somewhere far away. I'd left home; I was almost a good distance away from Raleigh now. I sighed, looking at the sunset- it was just like the last time I'd seen him. Then I turned back to the road. It seemed to go on forever. I was looking for Augusta for now, and then I would be able to find the rest of the way no problem.

'_Hello Lyra.'_

Lyra screamed, and the car almost crashed into the ditch. She managed to pull over just in time. She then rounded on the angel who had just appeared in the passenger side.

'Castiel! Why did you have to do that? I could have crashed!'

Cas sighed, and Lyra noticed he'd not changed in two whole years. 'Lyra, it's been a while.' He said, staring at her new features. 'You've changed.' Lyra scowled. 'You haven't. Now-what do you want?' Cas almost laughed, which was unusual for him.

'You have changed.' Lyra noted, staring at the angel with new eyes. 'I was killed, then bought back "new and improved"' he shrugged. 'So I'm a bit more important than the usual angels now.' Lyra frowned slightly. 'What do you want?' Cas sighed. 'You're searching for Gabriel I take it?'

Lyra was shocked he knew. 'Yes, how did you know that?' Cas shrugged again. 'We have sentinels watching you and your mother.' Lyra scowled. 'I always knew you lot were perverts. But now its "Big Brother"' Castiel rolled his eyes. 'You seek Gabriel yes?' She nodded. 'Yes.' Castiel looked out the window.

'I think I know someone who can help you- two of them to be precise.'

Lyra frowned. 'Who?' Castiel sighed.

'The Winchester brothers.'

'_Sam! Stop it now! Give me that back now!' _

Lyra watched through the window with a raised eyebrow as she saw who Castiel meant. They were at roadside café, a few miles up the road, Castiel came with her and nodded to a pair of young men sitting at a table inside- there was a tall one, with light-ish brown hair, which fell in soft curly waves below his ears, and the other guy was a bit shorter in height, short dark hair which was spiked slightly at the front.

This was also the one almost jumping over the table as the tall one stole his slice of pie.

'Them? But their so-?' she cast around for a suitable word. 'Immature?' Cas almost laughed. 'They may be immature, but they stopped the Apocalypse a few months ago.' Lyra nodded- not forgetting that in a hurry. Their area had escaped any damage, but the TV reports had been devastating. 'So these guys defeated Lucifer?' She asked sceptically, turning back to Cas, who nodded. Lyra groaned.

'Lets get introductions over with then.'


	40. Trusts

**AND the next chapter- Lyra meets the Winchesters, who are rather confused by the lack of details- seems like uncle Cas wont be divulging anything just yet. Next chapter in a mo" x Nic**

As Lyra and Castiel walked into the café, the tall one glanced at the door and froze. The smaller one must have seen his expression, because he looked round. 'Cas!' he said, getting up, his brother shortly after and walking over to him. 'Its better if we sit down.' He said, the boys turned and went back to their seats, sitting together so Lyra and Cas could sit opposite.

As Lyra slid in, the boys stared at her, the shorter one with a look she knew well.

'I'm eighteen, so keep you pants on.' She scowled at him. He looked startled, but composed himself. 'What are you on about?' he said, trying and failing to sound innocent. Lyra rolled her eyes; the tall one sniggered at his brother's embarrassment, but shut up when Lyra glared at him.

'Who's this Cas?' the tall one asked, nodding at Lyra. 'Lyra Agate.' Castiel told him, and then he turned to Lyra. 'This is Sam and Dean Winchester.' He nodded at each in turn. Lyra nodded too. 'Hi.' The one called Dean frowned. 'Why have you got a chick with you?' he grinned. 'Have you finally decided your not gay?' Lyra almost laughed- it was great to hear these boys criticizing Cas.

Castiel sighed. 'Lyra needs help; I trust you two to help her.' Sam frowned, staring at Lyra curiously. 'Why do you want us to help? Cant you angels do better?' Dean snorted. 'Sammy- were awesome. There is no one else' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Dean, stop showing off.' Dean scowled. Lyra saw Cas roll his eyes as well as Sam again. 'Will you help her?' Sam sighed. 'What do we need to do?' Dean scowled. 'Who said "We?"' Sam ignored him, and so did Cas. 'Lyra is looking for someone, I need you to protect her along the way to Alma, Georgia.' Dean's scowl was back. 'Why's she so special?' Lyra scowled now. 'And you are so rude!'

Dean grinned. 'That's me babe.' Lyra looked disgusted, and turned to Cas. 'I'm not going with him- he's a right perv.' Dean made a noise of disapproval. Sam growled at his brother, and then turned to Lyra. 'Sure we'll take you-'he looked at Cas. 'Why us?' Castiel sighed. 'You two are the only one's I would trust her with.'

Sam frowned again, and then Lyra spoke. 'Why would I go with them?' Castiel sighed. 'I've known them for a long time- I know they will be very interested in finding what you're looking for.'

Dean growled exasperatedly. 'What the hell are we even looking for?' Castiel started to speak, but Lyra butted in with a shake of her head. 'I'll tell you when I'm ready.' Cas looked at her for a moment, then nodded. 'It's your decision.'

Sam and Dean just looked confused.


	41. Car Wars

**Car wars! Nah- just kidding; I had to put in Dean jealous of another car- well it did come out the same year as the Impala, and I think it sold better too. Cas is leaving us now for a bit.**

**Let the Winchester and Lyra's road trip begin! X Nic**

'Oh no way!' Dean gasped when her saw Lyra's car, he walked up to it, staring inside. 'You have one sweet ride.' He said in awe. 'Don't you have a car?' Lyra asked him, leaning against the bonnet. Dean scowled. 'Of course I do-'he pointed to somewhere behind her. Lyra turned around and raised an eyebrow. 'Impala '67?' she said, walking over to it, its sleek black paint job was highly polished- Dean obviously spent a lot of pride and effort on this car. 'Isn't yours a '67 too?' Dean asked, walking over to stand next to her. Lyra nodded. '67' Ford mustang.' Against Deans will, he felt jealous- Lyra's car was pure American muscle. To be honest, he'd love to own one. 'You're a very lucky chick.' He grumbled. Lyra smirked. 'Are you jealous?' Dean shook his head a bit too soon to be entirely believable. Lyra's smirk widened.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad travelling with the boys after all... but all that soon changed...

'_What the hell? I can't drive my own car?'_

Castiel sighed. 'I apologize, but it would be much easier if you went with the Winchesters.' Lyra swore at him. 'And how is it going to get home?' Cas sighed and looked at it- it vanished. '_What the hell have you done with my car you dick?'_

'Whats all the bitching about?' it was Dean, closely followed by Sam as they came out of the café, coffees in hand. Lyra growled. 'This dick sent my car home!' Dean looked at Cas in surprise. 'That wasn't nice Cas.' Castiel sighed. 'Sorry.' Lyra folded her arms in disapproval. 'You will be when I get my own back.' Dean smirked, Sam rolled his eyes. 'Shall we get going then?' They all looked at Castiel, who nodded. 'I've got to go, but yes- you should get moving.' Lyra sighed. 'Come on then.' Then she smirked. 'Shotgun!' she yelled, running around to the passenger side. Dean grinned at Sam. 'You've been told.' Sam scowled, and walked to the backseat and slid in.

'Sorry Sam.' Lyra apologized, turning around in the passenger seat to face him. He laughed. 'It's ok- I don't mind.' Lyra bit her lip. 'Thanks for all this.' He smiled. 'No problem. If its Cas coming to us, it must be important.' Lyra nodded, thinking of Gabriel.

'It is.'


	42. Ghosts

**Just a little short chapter for now- things are starting to get creepy already- who is this girl? Whats she doing in the middle of the road, was she real? Read on and find out! X Nic**

It was 7.15pm, and the heavens opened into a torrential downpour. Lyra was staring out the window, watching the rain splatter against the windows with quiet contemplation; what if that video was fake? What if he really was-?

She didn't want to think about it; it would be the whole last year repeating itself.

'You're quiet.' Dean mused, glancing over at her. 'Hmm? Oh, just thinking.' Dean frowned slightly, eyes still on the road, which was starting to fill up with fog. 'About what?' he asked. Lyra laughed slightly. 'Aren't you nosy?' Dean chuckled. 'I just want to know why we have to take you- you said it yourself "why can't I drive there?"' Lyra rolled her eyes. 'I'm looking for someone. Someone important.' Dean nodded. 'Is she hot?' Lyra rolled her eyes again. 'If you're gay.' Dean looked over briefly. 'Oh. Shame.' He looked back forwards, grinning slightly. 'The pickings have been pretty slim lately.' He laughed again, glancing into the rear-view mirror at his brother- who was asleep, his head against the window. Then turned back to the road.

'_Ahh!'_

Lyra saw it too- someone was standing in the middle of the road. But unlike Dean, she had extra perfect eyesight- and saw everything. It was a girl of about twenty three with long dark chocolate hair- Lyra could even see her eyes, which were a dark shade of ochre. She was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt topped with an extra dark jean jacket. Lyra gasped when she saw the hostility in those piercing eyes- it was unnatural.

'Jeez!' Dean yelled, slamming the brakes on- the girl vanished when Lyra looked again. What the-?

'What the hell's going on?' a newly awakened Sam yelled, leaning forwards to poke his head between the seats. 'Did you just-?' Dean asked Lyra, eyes wide. 'Yes.' She gasped, turning to Dean. They all stared out the front window; which was fogging up.

The girl may be gone, but Lyra was sure they hadn't seen the last of her.


	43. Jokes from the Past

**Well, it seems Lyra is learning more things about her and Gabe all the time. So the boys think he's dead? Well, they are gonna be so be shocked when they meet him again- even if they did come all that way just to try and kill the "Trickster problem" in Alma. They've still not realized what they have in the car... and who she is exactly is. Keep reading folks! X Nic**

At last, they pulled Augusta. The car needed filling and Dean was angling for a burger. Something, Lyra found out, would become pretty normal on their journey. Sam, however, seemed to be always on his laptop.

'What you looking at?' she asked him as they all sat in a café, Lyra was next to Sam, trying to get a glance. Dean finally got his burger. 'I'm hoping its some decent porn.' he said, stuffing his face. Sam gave him a filthy look that made Lyra laugh. 'No. for your information I'm checking my emails and cases.' Dean snorted. 'You're no brother of mine. Look up some porn for once!' Sam rolled his eyes. Lyra gathered that this banter was normal for them.

After clicking for half hour odd, Sam groaned and sat back in his seat. 'We've got a case.' Then he met Dean's eyes. 'And I've got a good idea whats causing it.' Dean swallowed, and then asked. 'Where is it?' Sam clicked a few buttons, and then laughed. 'Alma.' Dean frowned. 'But that's where were going-?' but then he shook his head. 'Whats going on there?' Sam ran a hand through his hair. 'People swapping bodies- husbands in wives bodies, brothers in sister's bodies-'he looked up. 'It's a Trickster. Has to be- all the signs point to one.'

Lyra's eyes widened. 'Theres a-? In Alma?' Sam nodded. 'We've met one before-' then he rolled his eyes and sat back.

'And what a son of a bitch he was too.' Dean added, and then looked thoughtful. 'Least he helped us in the end.' Sam moved back to his laptop. 'Well, we know it can't be him Dean- he's dead.' Dean rolled his eyes.

Lyra, to the boy's ignorance, was laughing inside. It had to be him! But-?

'You two knew this Trickster?' She asked, frowning. The brothers looked at her. 'What do you know about them?' Dean asked suspiciously. 'You're not a hunter are you?' Lyra rolled her eyes. 'No. I'm not a hunter- but I met a Trickster, it was a while ago.' Dean snorted. 'Trust me- it wasn't this one.' Lyra smirked inside. 'How can you be so sure?' she asked inquisitively. Sam sighed and said reluctantly. 'Because he died helping us.' Lyra sighed. 'How did he die?' Dean out the corner of Lyra's eye gave Sam a warning look. 'Would you believe me if I told you the devil stabbed him?'

_Lucifer did it-?_ Oh _that total bastard_! He tried to kill his _own brother_! Lyra thought angrily. If he ever got out again, she'd do it to him and see how _he_ liked it! The stupid puffed up dick of an uncle!

Lyra nodded. 'I knew Lucifer got out- Cas explained everything.' Dean frowned, and Sam looked mildly surprise. 'So you knew about the Apocalypse?' Lyra nodded. 'Everything.' She remembered all the encounters with demons she had... she'd even caught a glimpse of Lucifer himself, not long before the whole thing cleared up. The stupid dick looked like a right druggie... but she wouldn't mention all that crap.

'Oh.' Dean could only say, finishing his burger and glancing out the window. 'We should get going before it starts raining again.' Lyra and Sam nodded, getting up.

Lyra was grinning to herself. He really was alive!

Alive and kicking. Or should that be tricking


	44. Who is she?

**Next chapter! And for all of you messaging me going "Ooh! Whos this girl?" spoilers, spoilers! But it will be a surprise when you find out;) but if you read extra carefully, I've put in a few hints as to who she is; guess it if you can! Will Lyra tell the boys who she is? Hope your liking! X Nic**

Lyra yawned, sitting in the back with Sam, watching the news on his laptop; there had been murders all over. 'You don't need demons.' She sighed, Sam looked at her. 'What do you mean?' She looked sadly at the picture of a missing girl. 'Humanity are just as demonic at times too.' Sam looked too and nodded slightly. 'Your right. They can be.' Lyra sighed again. 'How long have you two been hunting?' Sam sighed this time, and glanced out the window. 'Too long.' Lyra frowned sadly, and asked quietly. 'You hate it?' Sam met her eyes and nodded. 'We've been through things-' he shook his head. 'You couldn't imagine.' Dean in the front snorted. 'You can say that again.' Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window again. 'I don't think I could ever go back to a normal life again- hunting is really my life now. I don't think I could turn my back on all that.' Lyra nodded, feeling sorry for him. He'd been so much... they both had.

Deans burger craving returned, and they stopped at another café. Sam muttered something about getting drinks, and wandered off. Lyra sat down at an empty table, waiting for the boys to come back.

'Jeez Cas!'

Lyra gasped as Castiel appeared in the chair in front of her. 'Will you tell them why you're doing this?' he just asked. Lyra sighed and looked at Dean, who was flirting with the waitress at the counter- typical (!) 'I don't know.' She said sincerely, turning back to the angel. He frowned. 'Why?' Lyra sighed again. 'I don't know how they will react- they didn't exactly sound fond of Gabriel.' Cas nodded. 'You've heard about Alma then?' She nodded. 'Is it really my dad?' Castiel sighed. 'I don't know. This Tricksters good at covering his tracks.' He met Lyra's eyes with his own ocean blue ones. 'It could be. But he's done well to escape attention from Heaven if he's alive.' Lyra laughed. 'He has a habit of that.' Cas nearly smiled, then it was gone. 'You should tell them who you are, they will find out soon enough; they always do.' Lyra groaned, closing her eyes for a second, when she opened them, he was gone. Lyra groaned- she hated it when that dick did that. As she cast her eyes to the bar, she saw something to make her heart stand still, and dormant powers to jump a little.

It was the girl from the road. She was sitting there drink something. Her dark hair fell around her face, making her seem creepy. She must have felt Lyra's stare on her, because she turned and looked straight back. Lyra felt a shiver run down her spine when those dark ochre eyes met hers with a glare, then smirked. Lyra looked quickly away, but curiosity got the better of her. She looked again, and frowned.

She was gone again.

Lyra frowned, glancing around; she was gone. She turned to the boys who were sitting down opposite her.

'Guys- theres something creepy going on here.'


	45. A Tricksters Daughter?

**Next! Whay! Right- this little game that's going on **_**"Guess who the ochre eyed girl is"**_** is coming on pretty well- we already have someone who's figured out the connection. The clues are in the fic. Read carefully and you'll get it too! Kinda obvious really when you think hard about it. Who's going to be next? And yup- Smarty Pants Sammy just has to be the one to figure out who Lyra is don't he? Keep laughing folks! X Nic **

'So you think someone's stalking you? Why?' Dean asked with a frown when Lyra confided in the boys. Sam just frowned, but it was Dean who asked the question first. Lyra sighed. 'Yes. It's the girl from the road.' Dean's frown deepened. 'Are you sure?' Lyra nodded. Sam sighed and sat back. 'Why can't you tell us why you're going to Alma?' he asked with a sigh. 'Is it something to do with this Trickster?' his eyes widened. 'Are you one?' Lyra laughed. 'No im not.' Dean groaned. 'Just tell us already! Jeez! Im getting so pissed off!' Lyra sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Sorry, but no.' just then, the waitress arrived to take their orders. Dean had his beer, Sam had some fries.

But the boys were shocked when Lyra asked for a hot chocolate with all the toppings, strawberry cheesecake and a piece of chocolate cake. The waitress looked a little startled too, but nodded all the same and moved off.

When it came, there was a big grin on Lyra's face as she saw the cake. 'Sweet tooth?' Dean asked as she bit into the cake. Lyra nodded, finishing it already. 'Very much so.' She grinned. 'I get it from my dad.

Unbeknownst to the other two, Sam was putting two and two together... and arrived at an impossible answer. He stared at Lyra- could she really be-? He laughed when the hot chocolate left a moustache on Lyra's lips. But inside he was reeling.

That night, because there wasn't a motel for a good while, they slept in the car. Lyra had the backseat to herself, and the boys were in the front. She knew Dean was asleep; she could hear him snoring. As quiet as she could, she opened the door and got out, angling for some air.

She stopped at a lake a little way away and sat down, staring at the reflection of the full moon in the water. She sighed- it was beautiful.

But the peace was about to be shattered.

'Lyra?'

It was Sam. Lyra turned around to see him standing a few metres away. 'Oh, hello Sam.' She said, turning back to the water. She heard him sit down next to her. 'Lyra I know what you are.' He said quietly. Lyra turned to him, a frown on her face. 'What do you mean?' Sam laughed, running a hand through his hair. 'Lyra, the clues are all there- you laugh so much, you love jokes...' he grinned. 'You have a right sweet tooth.' Lyra scowled. 'What am I supposed to be then?' Sam chuckled and shook his head, looking over at the moon. 'You're a Trickster Lyra.' He turned back to her. 'You can't deny it- I've worked it out.'

Lyra was still frowning- so he'd figured it out? Nope. Not all of it.

'Im not a Trickster Sam.' she laughed. Sam looked sceptical. 'And I forgot to mention that one in Alma-'he sighed. 'Are we taking you to meet up with him or her?' Lyra laughed again. 'I'll tell you the truth about this- yes, I am meeting up with this Trickster-'she frowned slightly. 'If it's the one I think it is...' she looked sad. 'I don't know if it is him.' San shook his head, confused. 'Your not a-?' then his eyes widened. 'A kid? You're this Tricksters kid?' Lyra rolled her eyes. Sure; Sam had very nearly got it right, but she wasn't going to enlighten him on the rest. 'Partly.' She admitted. Sam laughed. 'Wow. That's-?' Lyra scowled. 'Don't you dare say freaky!' Sam bit his lip. 'I was going to say Intriguing, but that works too.' She smacked his arm, laughing. 'Oh shut up.'


	46. What I Am

***Fake Yawn* 4.45am, and I'm just not tired :( gotta get up in 45 mins, so this will be the update of the night... or morning technically. Well done you few people who've figured out who our mysterious girl might be. She's not a ghost by the way people. So... the truth is out now! And boy has it shocked the boys. Keep laughing folks! X Nic**

'What the hell?' Dean yelled- he'd just been told who Lyra was... and what she was. 'You're a Tricksters kid? How is that even possible?' Lyra groaned. 'It's not that difficult. You see- my mom shacked-'Dean growled. 'Ok. Shut up right now.' He sat down with a groan, and looked up at his brother. 'I've had enough of these freaks! We got rid of one-'he gestured to Lyra, who scowled. 'And now we've got another running round with us!' he laughed. 'Were taking her in my car!' Lyra growled. 'Dean... shut your gob right now.' She folded her arms as Dean laughed again. 'What you gonna do-? Turn me into a frog, so Sammy here has to kiss me to turn me back?' Sam snorted with laughter under his breath, causing Dean to round on him. 'And you! How can you be so...' he looked around for something to say. 'Calm?' he arrived at.

Sam shook his head. 'Dean... she's not like the others.' Dean laughed again, slamming the Impala door shut as he got his jacket out. 'They all say that!' Lyra growled. 'Don't you dare diss me like that!' Dean smirked. 'Oh? Sorry Sweetheart (!) you're just a Trickster. I can't hurt your feelings!' Lyra's growl deepened. 'I'm not a Trickster! Damnit!' Both Sam and Dean stared at her. 'But you said-?' Sam frowned, not understanding at all. 'Partly, I said! Partly!' Dean shook his head. 'Then what the hell are you?' Lyra growled, her temper fraying.

'You really want to know the truth? My dad's an angel!'

Both Sam and Dean gaped. 'What the-?' Dean gaped, but Sam was shaking his head in awe. 'Are you a-?' Lyra nodded. 'Nephilim.' Sam grinned. 'Wow- what an honour.' Dean was scowling. 'What the hell is a Nep-thing?' Sam turned to him, still grinning. 'It's the kid of an angel and human woman.' Dean's scowl faded slowly away as he realized. 'Some chick did an angel-?' he snorted in laughter- no doubt thinking about Cas shacking up. 'That doesn't seem possible from out experience.' Lyra smirked. 'Never (!)' Dean scowled again. 'So you're like half angel, half human?' Lyra nodded. 'But my angel side is a bit more powerful than most angels.'

But Sam, oh clever little Sammy just had to try and figure it out.

'Gabriel.' He grinned. 'Your dads Gabriel isn't it?' Dean's eyes widened to the point of popping out. 'Wha-?' he just said, turning to Lyra. She groaned. 'Yes. Happy now?' Sam was speechless, and so was Dean for once. But it was Sam who broke the silence first. 'That's...' he smirked. 'So him when it gets down to it.' He laughed. Dean spoke now. 'Let me get this straight- your mom and that dick-?' he snorted, and then said. 'I bet you've never met him.' Lyra growled. 'I have actually.' Dean shut up. Sam laughed. 'Jeez... you must have more powers than-' he grinned. 'You're like an archangel on steroids.' Lyra laughed. 'Not heard that one, but yeah-' she smirked at Dean. 'You better watch out then.' He scowled, and then realization hit him. 'He's still alive-?' Sam's head snapped to Lyra now in concentration. She sighed, looking at her reflection in the car window.

'I think he is.'


	47. Away from me

**Next chapter! Whay! Going to be quite a lot of updates today people- got a nice day off, a packet of white Malteasers and a cappuccino on hand. Yummy! Ooh-! This mystery girl's back! What does she want with them now-? Keep laughing folks, reviews loved! X Nic**

They were back on the road by midday; the ghastly rain had finally stopped at long lost, so Dean had rolled his window down, one hand on the ledge, banging in time to the music, and the other on the steering wheel. This was very annoying to the pair in the back, who were trying to concentrate on the evidence in front of them.

'Dean! Shut up now!' Lyra yelled, screwing up her nose at the sound of Dean singing.

'Sorry sweetheart! I can't hear you!' he called with a grin. Lyra scowled, and then felt it. She gasped as she recognized it- her powers had finally returned. Here of all places... typical.

And very useful.

Lyra smirked. 'Oh Dean?' she called tauntingly. He looked back for a second. 'What-?' but then cut off as the music stopped. Dean yelled. 'What the hell-?' then growled. 'Don't you dare start messing with my car you bitch!' Sam sniggered, glad to finally get some silence.

'You really think Gabriel is alive?' Sam asked Lyra quietly, tapping at his laptop. Lyra looked at him. 'Honestly? I'm not sure.' She looked down. 'But on my 18th birthday, I got a message from him saying he was...' she looked up at Sam, tears in her eyes. 'What if this is just some demons trying to screw with my head?' she shook her head. 'I don't think I could handle hearing that he really is gone... it took nearly a year to get over it...' she clenched her hand. 'And my powers pretty much vanished until earlier, because of the shock.'

Sam listened silently, and then said with a smile. 'For you, I'm actually hoping he is alive.' He laughed. 'He's got a brilliant kid; I'll give him that,'

Dean in the front snorted, and Lyra growled. 'No one was asking your opinion!' Dean sniggered. 'Whatever. All you angels are dicks- even half ones are no better.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Dean, shut up for once would you?' he asked with a sigh. Dean growled and shut up.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to Lyra to ask her about Gabriel. But just then, the car screeched to a halt.

'Dean! What the hell are you doing?' Sam yelled. But Lyra was staring out the front window- it was that girl again. She stared at her; the girl stared back, and then grinned. Lyra gasped when she realized without knowing what was going to happen.

'Lyra-?' Sam said suddenly- he'd turned to her only to find the seat empty. 'Lyra!' he yelled, looking back forwards- the girl was gone. 'Dean!' Sam exclaimed, getting out the car. Dean shortly after. Sam turned to his brother, his eyes wide.

'That thing's taken her!'


	48. Carmen

**Next chapter! Ooh- so Carmen's her name? How does she know so much about Lyra? This is all becoming pretty weird now... Next update coming up very soon! X Nic**

The girls appeared, to Lyra's utter surprise, in a restaurant.

'Hope you don't mind- they do wicked cups of hot chocolate.' The strange girl grinned, sitting down at an empty table. 'Do sit.' She told Lyra, who hesitantly sat opposite.

'Who are you? And why are you following me?' Lyra swiftly asked, staring at the girl- up close, Lyra could see the exact shade of her eyes- an unusual honey brow shade of ochre. Her hair was a dark shade of brown. She laughed; it made Lyra shiver for some reason. 'All in good time.' She grinned, and then nodded to a waiter, who came bustling over. 'Two hot chocolates please.' She fluttered, grinning at the waiter, who grinned as the girl smiled at him. She laughed again when he wandered off. 'So easy.' She grinned. Lyra wasn't smiling. 'Who are you.' She asked again, it wasn't a question- it was a demand. She sighed, and then said. 'My names Carmen.'

Lyra scowled. 'Is that name supposed to mean something to me?' Carmen laughed silvery. 'Eventually, yeah.' She looked up as the waiter bought the two big mugs of hot chocolate over. 'Thank you.' Carmen grinned, batting her eyes. The waiter looked dumbstruck, then turned away. Carmen took a sip of the chocolate. 'Mmnmm... That is freaking gorgeous.' She said appreciatively, her eyes sparkling. Lyra took a look at the one in front of her- hot chocolate. Her one biggest weakness. Against all the warnings that were ringing inside her head, she took a sip- and found this girls words spot on.

Carmen grinned at her. 'Told ya.' Lyra scowled. 'Why the hell are you following me?' Carmen put the cup down and grinned. 'I know what you are-'the grin widened. 'And more importantly, I know who your father is.'

Lyra's eyes widened. 'What are you on about?' she lent forwards, scowling. 'Don't pretend you don't know you stupid little Nephilim! You know what I mean.' She snarled, her eyes almost glowing. Then she grinned 'Oh, and I know Gabriel too, by the way.'

Lyra froze. 'You-? What?' Carmen laughed and sat back. 'That stupid puffed up dick of an angel couldn't even _die_ right.' She growled. Lyra scowled. 'What have you got against him?' Carmen's little sinister grin was back.

'Maybe next time Lyra.'

They both vanished.

Lyra reappeared in the car, gasping. 'Lyra!' Sam gasped, he was in the front seat now, and they were driving somewhere. 'Ly-?' Dean frowned, then pulled over as he realized. Lyra got out, the boys hot on her heels. 'What happened? Where did that bitch take you?' Dean growled, slamming the Impala door shut on his way out. Lyra's eyes were wide. 'Lyra?' Sam asked quietly, putting his hands on her shoulders. 'Are you ok?' Lyra's face was white when she met his concerned eyes.

'She knows everything.' She just said, her eyes wide and fearful.


	49. Joker

**And... next! Well, Lyra had to find out what dad did to the boys when he first met them didn't she? Lmao! I would have done the 5 ones too- but I've not seen them. Only seen a few eps from S5 :( I've heard about the TV one though lmao! Next month I'll finally get chance to watch S5... woohoo! At freaking last. It sucks waiting a year for the box set. Next chapter coming! Ooh-! They're here! X Nic**

At last, they were very nearly there. Only a few more miles until they hit Alma.

Lyra was sat in the back with Sam, who'd took on looking after her- something Dean found amusing.

'N'aww !()' he'd taunted. 'Still finding time to mess around with monsters?' Sam had scowled at him. 'She's not a monster!' Dean sniggered. 'Even so- she's not exactly human.' Sam ignored him. He was so childish.

Dean sighed and stared at the road, thinking- what if Gabriel really was alive-? Dean frowned. He wouldn't exactly be happy to see them after what happened; he'd faced Lucifer so they could get out... and very nearly died from it too. He sighed. Hell! They thought he was dead! Everyone did who knew about that "final" confrontation between him and Lucifer. But that dick was back in his cage now, and hopefully rotting away.

He glanced back at Lyra, who was staring out the window.

'Excited?' Dean asked her, she looked into the mirror at Dean's face. 'Not sure to be honest.' Dean chortled. 'Well, I'm not for sure.' Lyra frowned. 'What exactly did he do to you two?' Dean snorted. 'Well the first time we met him, it was about... ooh... 4-5 years ago?' he scowled. 'Slow dancing aliens? He's screwed in the head, seriously- he got the ideas from a magazine damnit!' Lyra laughed. 'What else?' she added. Dean rolled his eyes. 'Well, its better if you ask Sammy about the next time, since we bloody thought we'd killed him.'

Sam groaned. 'He put me in a time loop.' Lyra frowned. 'What?' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Groundhog Day?' Lyra realized. 'Oh.' Her grin was widening. 'What happened?' sam groaned again. 'I had to wake up over 100 times to this jerk singing Heat of the moment, and then he died a different way every time.' Sam smirked at his brother. 'You got squashed by a piano.' Dean scowled. 'Nice (!)' Sam smirk widened. 'Jeez Dean- you choked on a sausage, mauled by a dog, electrocuted, hit by a car...' the grin was full blown now. 'You asked me if it looked like it was in a movie, and I told you you'd peed yourself.'

Lyra snorted in laughter. 'Oh perfect!' she grinned. Dean growled. Lyra then asked. 'How'd you get him?' Sam sighed. 'He messed up the pattern- on every other day, there would be this guy at the counter eating pancakes with maple syrup...' he grinned. 'Then one day it was suddenly strawberry. Strange, don't you think, for something happening again and again?' Lyra shook her head. 'Caught out by sweets. Figures.' She sighed. Sam rolled his eyes. 'That wasn't the end of it- we'd caught up with him, he turned back into his dick self, and I made him set it so it wasn't Tuesday anymore- but Wednesday-' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Dean got shot on the Wednesday. So I hunted him down and made him put things right. Lyra was silent for a moment. 'Well, haven't you two had fun (!)'

Dean laughed harshly. 'Understatement.' Lyra shook her head, and then looked up as the sign loomed closer.

"_Welcome to Alma, Georgia"_

They were here- but was he?


	50. So close

**Ooh! Im sensing next chapters going to be a blast! We're getting soo close now. Carmen is just getting more and more interesting- she knows Gabriel? But whys she so mad at him? Whats her connection to him? Next chapter will partly answer some of your questions :) next chapter up very soon! X Nic**

'Did that DVD say where he would be if you came?' Dean asked with a frown as they rolled through town. 'He could be anyone.' He added. Sam groaned. 'What the hell do we do?' Dean sighed. 'I say we handle this like a normal case' Sam groaned. 'You can go around with the ID that says "Bikini inspector"' Dean grinned. 'I almost forgot about them.' Lyra raised an eyebrow.

'_I could help you there.' _

Lyra yelled, so did Dean as Carmen appeared in the car next to Lyra in the back. Lyra was wide eyed. 'Carmen-?' Dean pulled over into an unused dirt track. As the car stopped, Carmen got out, a grin on her face. Lyra growled, grabbing the front of Carmen's jacket and slammed her against the car.

'Whats going on?' Sam exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the girls. 'This-' Lyra said, shaking her. 'Is Carmen.' Both boys glared at her. 'What the hell is your problem?' Lyra yelled shaking her. Carmen raised an eyebrow. 'You seek Gabriel yes?' she grinned. 'Well so do I.' Lyra pushed her forwards and let go. 'Why?' she asked, glaring. Carmen grinned. 'That's for me to know, and you to find out.' She put a hand on her hip. 'Now- do you want to know where Daddy is?' Lyra rolled her eyes. 'Whats the catch.' Carmen grinned. 'If Dean stops thinking perverted thoughts about me, I'll tell you.' Lyra glanced at Dean, who was looking guilty. Lyra raised an eyebrow- so this girl could hear thoughts-? 'Fine, tell me now.'

But Carmen didn't answer; she just raised an eyebrow at Dean. 'No thanks- I don't usually go for desperate freaks.' Dean scowled. 'Watch your mouth freak!' Lyra growled. 'Just tell me already!' Carmen rolled her dark ochre eyes and sighed. 'Fine- he's in the Great Alma Hotel.' Lyra nodded. 'Which room?' Carmen shrugged. 'I'd try the bar if I was you.' Lyra frowned, then realized. 'Oh.' She said. 'Why do you want to find him anyway? You could be there in an instant if you knew where his is.' Carmen shrugged, shaking her hair back. 'I'm waiting for something- the opportune moment.' Lyra frowned. 'Wha-? Why?' she grinned. 'Oh you'll find out soon enough.' Without warning, she vanished.

Lyra glanced around- she really was gone.

Dean frowned, and Sam said. 'You think she was telling the truth?' Lyra frowned too. 'I don't know- but its worth checking out. Dean nodded. 'Let's roll then.' Then he groaned. 'Cant believe we're looking for this dick, when we've spent ages avoiding him!'

Sam met Lyra's eyes and smirked.


	51. Reunion

**Woo! Gabe is back! Albeit, with a good few slaps- but hey! He deserved them. So he's seen the boys-? This is gonna be kinda awkward. After all- they thought Gabe died helping them. Will they even say thanks? Or should that be just Dean... Next chapter will be up later! X Nic**

'"Great Alma Hotel"' Lyra read aloud, staring at its creamy brickwork and posh windows. 'I would have thought he wouldn't be seen dead in a place like this.' Sam mused- it was a pretty hotel. Lyra sighed. 'Moment of truth.' She said, walking in. to her surprise, Dean hesitated. 'I'll... er- let you two get acquainted again.' He mumbled, turning back to the Impala in the parking lot. Sam frowned. 'What If it's a trap?' Dean groaned and stopped. 'Ok, ok!' he sulked and walked alongside his brother as they went in.

Lyra cast her eyes to the bar when they'd located it- he wasn't there. Lyra sighed, turning away... when she heard it.

That unmistakeable laugh.

She spun around and stared towards the sofas; there he was. Well, the back of his head, and that was the part Lyra was going for.

She stomped up and smacked him hard there, making him jolt forwards. He turned around, raising a hand to his head. 'Jeez! Did I sleep with your girlfriend or something-?' he asked, and then saw who it was. His caramel eyes widened. 'Lyra-?'

Lyra growled, grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him out the room, ignoring the stare from the girl he'd been sitting with.

She dragged him outside and slammed him against the wall. 'I can't believe you!' she yelled, grabbing the front of his shirt. '2 years? Some father you are!' she growled, Gabe opened his mouth to speak, but Lyra butted in. 'We though you were _dead!_ _But no-_ you _had_ to wait _a whole freaking year_ before you could tell us? Do you _know how much the thought of you dead upset my mom?'_ she pushed him again. '_Do you?_' Gabriel sighed. 'I had to lay low-'but Lyra started yelling again. _'"Lie low?"_ what was that in _there?'_

There were tears in her eyes as the ranting started to end. 'We thought-? We-' she started crying. 'Oh jeez Lyra-'Gabriel muttered, going to put his arms around her, but Lyra had one more thing for him first; she slapped him. 'And that's from mom!' She growled. Gabe rubbed his cheek absentmindedly. 'Done?' he asked, watching Lyra with weary eyes. Lyra nodded and hugged him. 'We thought you were dead-!' she sobbed. Gabe felt surprised- he wasn't exactly used to someone missing him like this. 'Oh.' He frowned.

'_Lyra!'_

it was Sam and Dean, no doubt they'd noticed the shouting or the fact she was gone. Gabriel frowned. 'It cant be-?' then he saw the Winchesters round the corner and stop at the sight of him. 'Oh great (!)' He heard Dean moan. Gabe raised an eyebrow- they hadn't changed. Even after a year.

This was going to be fun!


	52. Trouble Brewing

**Ok. I laughed soo hard whilst writing this chapter. Oh dear Sam. *Shakes head* what have you done? Gabe will definitely be committing murder now he's seen that- just to burn of his anger. Or take it out on a choccy bar lmao! Hope you like! X Nic**

'Well, well... look what the cat dragged in.' Gabe scowled, staring at the Winchesters. Sam smiled. 'Hey Gabe.' Dean was scowling. Gabriel let go of Lyra and turned to them. 'Come to say thank you I hope.' He said, staring at them with his piercing eyes. Dean snorted, but Sam sighed and said. 'We are thankful.' Lyra heard her dad laugh. 'You should be- I nearly died!' Dean laughed. 'Maybe you should have!' both Lyra and Gabriel growled. Lyra walked over to him and hissed. 'You shut the hell up if you know what's best for you!' Dean smirked. 'Like father like daughter eh?' Lyra's temper peaked, and Dean felt himself flying backwards and hit the dusty ground. 'You bitch!' he yelled, getting up. Gabriel shook his head in disgust. Sam sighed. 'I'm sorry Gabe.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'You've changed your tune- you're not talking in ass language now.' Sam rolled his eyes. Gabe sighed. 'I think we all need to relax for a bit.' He snapped his fingers- nothing seemed to happen. Sam frowned. 'Err-? What was that about?' Gabe grinned. 'What? You fancy sleeping in my room?' Sam's eyes widened, then he realized what Gabriel did. 'Oh, I get it now.' Gabe sighed.

'_If you were any slower, you'd be like your brother.'_

Lyra sat alone in her hotel room, it was nearly midnight now. Her dad had vanished somewhere. "Unfinished business" he'd said, making her roll her eyes. Sam and Dean were in the room opposite, and she had a room all to herself. She lay on the bed now, staring at the cream ceiling. So her dad was alive? She knew she should be happy and all, but Lyra had a bad feeling.

Like something bad was going to happen.

She jolted as there was a knock on her door. She hesitated- it wasn't Gabriel, he would just poof into the room without permission.

'It's me.'

It was Sam. She up and opened the door to face him. 'Hey.' She said, glancing out the door, she asked 'Where's Dean?' he rolled his eyes. 'Gone out for a drink.' Lyra laughed. 'How come you've not gone too?' he shrugged. 'Thought you might like some company.' Lyra grinned. 'Sure, come in.' Sam smiled and walked in. Lyra plonked herself on the edge of the bed, so did Sam. Lyra sighed. Sam frowned and asked. 'What up?' Lyra laughed slightly. 'Do I sound like an idiot if I say I'm scared?' Sam groaned and pulled Lyra in to his arms. 'No, you don't sound like an idiot. Your brave to have come this far.' Lyra grinned at him... and did the unthinkable. She kissed him.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

Lyra gasped as she heard Gabriel's furious voice. She turned to face his equally as furious face. He then looked at Sam, whose eyes were wide at Gabriel's reaction. 'Err-? Gabe-?' he tried to say, but found himself pinned to the ceiling. Gabe walked underneath him and looked up, his face scary. 'If you ever touch her again, I'll do some things that I will really regret later.' He let him go, he crashed onto the floor. Gabriel growled, not giving him chance to stand up before saying. 'Get_- out._' Sam scowled. 'Its Lyra's choice- not yours.'

Lyra gasped.

'_What_ did you just say-?' Gabriel snarled, and Lyra could feel his rage building. 'Sam get out.' She warned him. He rolled his eyes and thankfully listened. Gabriel turned to his daughter.

'Err?' she tried to say, but words failed her.


	53. Collision

**Last update of this fic for tonight. News: I'm starting a new little series of one-shots about Lyra and Gabe when Lyra was a kid growing up **_**"Seraph eyes"**_** (Sure, he wasn't in her life when she was young, but what if?) Arlena is also doing some too- so keep an eye out for her's too! X Nic**

Gabriel was furious- there was no way a kid of his was gonna go out with a Winchester! Sure; Sam was the better of the two in his eyes. Dean was just a dick.

Gabe stared at his daughters face- she looked afraid if he was being truthful.

_Scared of him_ he realized.

He sighed and sat down on the bed. 'Lyra... don't do this.' He said staring up at her with pleading eyes. Lyra frowned. 'It's _my_ decision _Daddy (!)_' Gabriel scowled. 'Not when it comes to those pair of _idiots_!' he stood up again, rage building. 'Do you _want _to die? Because that s all they ever cause!' Lyra growled, walking up to her dad and glaring at him. 'You can't boss me around!' Gabriel grinned. 'Oh I can.' Lyra smirked. 'Try it Daddy-o!'

Gabriel stared at his daughter for a moment, and then he frowned. Lyra grinned triumphantly. 'Guess whose mojo wont work on me?' she poked him in the chest. 'Yours dick!' she walked over to the door and pulled it open. 'Feel free to get out anytime.'

Gabriel's frown turned into a scowl. He walked towards the door, but stopped and hissed at Lyra. 'It's not going to happen- if I can't stop you, I'll stop Sam.'

Lyra snarled. 'Try anything, and I'll temporarily forget you're supposed to be my dad!' Gabriel laughed. 'Bring it on!' She slammed the door in his face.

Sam in the room opposite had heard everything. Oh crap... he thought, glancing into the mirror at his resigned expression.

The next morning, Sam woke up to sniggers. 'What the hell-?' He said, sitting up and blinking his eyes to clear the fog obscuring them. Dean looked at Sam incredulously. 'What the hell did you do to Gabe last night? He's acting as if he wants to kill you.' Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. Something clicked in Deans head.

'Oh you didn't-? Lyra?' he said, eyes wide, but a smirk on his mouth. He looked at Sam's brooding expression. 'Jeez Sam... Gabriel's gonna rip your head off!' Sam stood up with a sarcastic laugh. 'Oh what fun (!)' Dean groaned. 'Jeez Sam- of all the girls, you have to go for that dicks kid? Are you insane? She's not even human!' Sam rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed now. 'Should be right up my street then (!)' he pulled his shoes and jacket on. 'See you later.' He pulled the door open and walked out. 'Where are you going?' Dean called, he ignored him.

Downstairs, he went into the lounge. To his surprise, Sam saw Lyra sitting there, her face downcast. He sighed and walked over.


	54. Won't give in

**Next chapter :) ok, so Sam knows he's in deep crap now, and I'm sensing things are gonna get worse- not just for Lyra, but all of them when they find out just who Carmen is- and her link to Gabriel. Feedback loved! X Nic **

Sam sat down next to Lyra, who looked up, tears in her eyes. 'Hey.' He said quietly with a slight smile. She smiled a little too. 'God my family is so screwed up.' She said, looking back down. Sam sighed, and then Lyra spoke again. 'Can you leave me alone for a bit please Sam?' he nodded. 'Sure, see you later.' He left.

Lyra sat back, staring at the ceiling. She'd only just found her dad... and now they were arguing. She couldn't win.

'_Hey Lyra.'_

Lyra jolted at the sound of Carmen's voice. She looked to her left to see the girl sitting there, staring at her with a frown. 'What the hell do you want? Why can't you just go away?' Lyra growled, getting up and walking away- Carmen followed.

Outside, Lyra turned on her and pushed her to the wall with her mind... or at least tried to. Carmen sighed. 'Word of advice girly- Nephilim powers don't work against me.' Then she grinned, and it was Lyra who was pinned to the wall. 'However- mine work on you.' Lyra's eyes were wide; nothing worked against her like this, she had no control whatsoever. 'Gonna kill me are you?' she sneered, glaring into Carmen's dark golden brown eyes. She smiled. 'Nope. Not unless you make me.' She let Lyra down. 'I'm just here to see Gabriel.' Then she smirked. 'And let him know what exactly he's done to the one's that got forgotten.' Lyra frowned. 'How long have you known him?' she grinned. 'All in good time.' Lyra growled. 'Who the hell are you?'

Carmen smirked again. 'Someone your dads gonna be terrified off when he realizes.' Lyra frowned, but couldn't ask why, because she had vanished again. Lyra scowled- what the hell was going on? Then she realized something. _She must be one of those fallen angels._

She gasped and went back inside- provoking an angry Gabriel or not, she needed the boy's help.

'Let me get this straight- you think this Carmen is a fallen angel?' Dean said in confusion when Lyra had knocked on their room and told him and Sam everything. She nodded. 'We need to trap her and get some answers.' Sam nodded. 'Does holy oil work on them?' Lyra nodded. 'At least, I think so.' Sam nodded, getting up. 'We've got some in the boot.' He walked out the room, Lyra followed him, leaving Dean sat on his own. 'Man... he said, getting up too with a groan.

'Cant catch a freaking break around here.' Lyra grumbled to Sam as they walked down to the car park- Sam having nabbed Dean's car keys. When they reached it, Sam went to the boot and clicked it open. Lyra's eyes widened when she saw what was inside. 'Jeez... don't you ever think about what would happen if the cops took a look in here?' Sam laughed, rummaging through the guns. 'A few times yeah.'

He finally found what he was looking for- a little silver container with catholic symbols inscribed on it. 'What's that?' she frowned. Sam handed it to her. 'Holy oil.' Lyra's eyes widened as she remembered Gabriel saying it was used to trap angels, then- 'My dad used this against Castiel when I first met him.' She said with a smirk. Sam chuckled. 'I bet he wasn't too happy about that.' Lyra shrugged. 'I'd beaten his ass not too long before, so he wasn't exactly awake to find out.' Sam's eyes widened. 'Remind me not to piss you off.' Lyra snorted, taking his free hand. 'Only if you listen to my dad.'

'_Ok lovebirds- we haven't got all day.' _

It was Dean; he'd finally managed to haul his ass down the stairs. Lyra let Sam go as Gabriel appeared next to Dean, a dark look still on his face when he saw Sam. 'Let's go get this freaking bitch.' Dean said, but Lyra was still staring at her dad, then she blinked and turned to him.

'Let's go.' She agreed.


	55. Dark Past

Gabriel was silent the whole planning session, which shocked everyone. Occasionally, he'd send Sam a glare, but overall, he kept his mouth shut.

I must have really pissed him off Lyra thought, watching her dad send one of them at Sam that moment.

'Do you really think she'll come when you call?' Dean asked Lyra as he set the circle around Lyra. 'Why do you have to be in the middle anyway? You'll get trapped too.' Lyra grinned. 'Oh I've got a plan.' Dean finished, then backed away to his brothers side. Gabriel nodded at Lyra, and spoke for the first time in what seemed ages. 'Be careful.' She nodded, and then frowned at the trio. 'She wont come if you lot are here- go make yourselves scarce.' Gabriel vanished instantly, and the boys went off together, Sam giving Lyra a small smile, which she returned.

She sighed, stood in silence for a moment, then called. 'Carmen! I know you can hear me! Get here now!' there was no answer. 'Carmen!' Suddenly, there was a growl behind Lyra. 'I heard you the first time idiot!'

Lyra spun around to face the girl, who was glaring at her with those eyes. 'What do you want?' Lyra grinned. 'A word.' Carmen raised an eyebrow. 'Why?' Lyra's grin widened, then she vanished, and flames erupted around where Carmen was standing, and Lyra moments before. 'Gotcha.' She smirked, outside of the inferno. Carmen laughed. 'If you wanted to talk, you could have just asked.' Lyra smirked, then heard the others return, Gabriel first. 'Who the hell are you?' he growled at Carmen, who laughed. 'Oh look who it is? The dick himself!' Lyra was confused now. 'Why do you hate Gabriel so much?' Carmen smirked, and then stared at Gabriel. 'September 14th 1991.' She said with a growl. 'Remember that?' Gabriel frowned- that date did seem familiar. 'Why? What happened?' Carmen growled. 'You got my mother killed! I watched her _die!_' Lyra's eyes widen- everything was starting to make sense. Gabriel frowned, then remembered-

'I didn't kill her. Demons did- I was too late to save her! And she didn't even have a kid! I'd met 6 years previously! So how the hell could I have not known about you?' Carmen smirked. 'What am I then? An illusion?' Gabriel frowned, then his eyes widened. 'Oh your kidding me-?' he said, suddenly getting it. 'I was nearly 6 when she was murdered because of you!' Carmen growled, her golden brown eyes boring into Gabriel's caramel ones. 'Now you get it.' She smirked.

The flames suddenly vanished, and Gabriel went flying backwards.

**Has everyone got it who Carmen is yet? A few people I know have- well done for figuring it out much earlier on! Next chapter will be good- I promise you. X Nic**


	56. True Nephilim

As Gabriel smacked his head on the stone fountain- he remembered...

It was March the 3rd 1984; he'd been swapping towns out of boredom, looking for something to do. Then he'd met this girl; Amii Ashby- her mother was so controlling, never allowing her to do anything, even though she was 20. Amii was so lonely- until he told her what he was and helped her put the fun back into life. He'd sorted out the girl's mother- with the help of a pig's tail. She was free at last. He'd asked Amii if she wanted to come with him- which he didn't ask very often at all. She'd smiled and agreed. They'd spent a couple of months travelling together, but then she suddenly wanted to go home out of the blue. They'd had an argument, in which he'd took Amii home, where she had said she never wanted to see him again- it had upset him if he was being honest, he'd left her and not looked back.

Six years later, he was back in town- and bumped into Amii again after so long. She'd wasn't exactly happy to see him again after he as good as dumped her and ran off. Yet again, the arguments followed- Amii just wanted him to leave, she knew trouble followed him.

That night, he'd found out from overhearing a pair of demons in a bar, that some others were going after this human who'd been seen with an archangel. He'd forced them to tell him who it was- they said her name. He'd arrived at Amii's house to find it alight- he was too late, by the time he'd made all the flames vanish, she was dead- the demons got her before the fire even started. He'd hunted the ones responsible down, and had punished them in ways that would make even Lucifer feel sick.

But Amii's death had also showed him something else- you just couldn't have a relationship with a human, they were too vulnerable ... and he hated it. Sure- messing around with goddesses had its perks, but they were all just dicks. Or should that be dickesses? Yeah, that worked

So here he was; staring up at the daughter of the girl he'd loved, who'd turned to darkness because of him. A true Nephilim.

**Doesn't family suck sometimes eh Gabe? Well, well- here we are. The games up- seems like Lyra has a half-sister who's a proper Nephilim like from the past. Their all gonna have their hands full- I assure you:) ok, so the idea of this whole second story came from one song **_**"Holiday" **_**by Boys Like Girls" Read the lyrics/listen to it- it's a fantastic song! And so inspirational. Hope you all like this little twist I'm installing.**

**And oh yeah! The clues I put in for everyone to figure out were- **_**Carmen loves hot chocolate, powers of a Nephilim- teleporting etc, flirting, and Lyra's powers don't work on her. **_**And the big one?**_** Dark ochre is very nearly Gabe's eye colour.**_** He has those kinda creepy caramel eyes... eek. Reviews loved! X Nic**


	57. To Tame The Beast

'Hello Daddy.' Carmen smirked, staring down at his fallen figure, staring up at her with wide eyes. 'Your Amii's daughter-?' he gaped- then said. 'I couldn't stop your mom dying- I was too late.' Carmen laughed, and Gabriel rose up into the air. 'Not so tough now are you?'

'Stop it!'

Carmen turned, and Gabriel crashed onto the floor. Lyra was scowling at her newly discovered half-sister. 'Look- it wasn't his fault!' Carmen laughed, and Lyra found herself frozen, so did Sam and Dean. Carmen walked up to Lyra and smirked. 'Think your Daddy's little angel, eh?' Lyra growled. 'Just get lost!' Carmen laughed again, turning back to Gabriel.

'_When I get what I came for, I will.'_

Lyra understood as she walked up to her father and picked him up with one hand. Gabe spoke. 'Look Carmen- I'm sorry alright? I didn't do enough! I know that!' she rolled her eyes, mouth curling into a sneer. 'Bit late for that don't you think?' he sighed. 'Cant we just talk about this?' She smirked. 'I don't think so.' She pushed out and sent him flying again. Lyra growled, and then heard a sigh next to her.

'This is going to be a tough one to sort out.'

She looked around to see Gabriel standing next to her with a frown on his face. 'Copy's come in handy sometimes-' he looked at his copy, which was being interrogated by Carmen. 'Ooh-!' he winced as she "Killed" him. 'Back in a mo- act horrified!' Gabe swiftly said, vanishing as she turned back to Lyra.

'You total bitch!' Lyra yelled, keeping up the charade. Carmen stopped in front of her. 'He deserved it-'she let Lyra go... big mistake. She flung Carmen back, but she landed lightly on her feet. 'Your gonna have to do much better than that sister.' She smirked.

'Oh? Like this?'

Carmen turned at Gabriel's voice, and then yelled in surprise as he grabbed her and vanished.

Sam frowned. 'Did he kill him?' There was a laugh- he was back already, minus Carmen. 'What did you do with her?' Dean asked with a frown. Gabe sighed. 'Trapped her.' Lyra nodded. 'That sigil?' he nodded, then looked at her sadly. 'Let's hope we can get some sense into her.' again, Lyra nodded, then vanished along with the boys and her dad.

**And the next, Carmen's a right badass! :) Oh! My new story, which is very similar to Movie Night, is now up! It's called Supernatural with the Winchesters. Please let me know if you like it :) next update coming very soon! X Nic**


	58. Calm before the storm

'Righty-o Carmen' Gabriel said, walking over to where the girl was sitting on the floor in the middle of a sigil. She glared up at him. 'Go get screwed.' She hissed. Gabriel laughed. 'I already did.' Carmen wasn't amused by Gabriel's attempt to make her laugh. On any normal day, she'd would had laughed at that- she loved jokes. 'Ha-ha (!)' she said sarcastically, clapping her hands. 'So your not gonna die a virgin? Big whoop!' Gabe scowled. Lyra sighed and spoke. 'Look Carmen- we're not letting you out until you calm down at least.' She lent forwards. 'Why don't we just talk abou-?'

'_I don't want to talk to you! Or "Daddy" just get lost!'_

Lyra sighed and turned to Gabriel and the boys, who were silent. 'Let's go.' She said, glancing back at Carmen, who was sat with her back to them. Gabriel nodded and the others followed him upstairs.

'Where are we anyway?' Sam asked Gabriel, who promptly ignored him. Lyra sighed. 'Just answer will you? Stop brooding like an overprotective dick!' Gabriel scowled. 'Good luck, because im not.' Lyra scowled. Gabriel sighed. 'Just a house that no ones ever in.' he smirked. 'Well, they kinda got turned into rats, so I think they're crawling around somewhere.' The boys and Lyra groaned. 'Turn them back now!' he pouted. 'Later.' He saw Lyra's expression. 'I promise. Ok?' Lyra rolled her eyes and dropped behind to walk next to Sam and take his hand... Much to Gabriel's intense annoyance.

_He was gonna have to do something about this._

That night, Lyra tip toed down the cellar stairs, a plate and glass in hand. Carmen was still sitting, staring at the wall with her back to the door.

'What do you want?' she asked quietly, still not turning. Lyra pushed the plate of food and lemonade towards her, careful not to touch the sigil. She glanced around, her father's eyes calm and collected. 'What? Have you drugged it or something?' she asked bitterly. Lyra sighed and sat down in front of her. 'You know you can't hold onto this grudge forever you know? It'll send you mad.' She told her sadly. Carmen growled. 'I can try!' but all the same, she reached behind her and picked up a cupcake. 'I thought you might be hungry.' Lyra smiled, and then added with a laugh. 'And if your anything like me, I'm sure you love sweets.' Carmen growled again, but not as violent as the others. 'I'm not like you!' Lyra rolled her eyes. 'Stop being so closed- talk to me.' Carmen turned around and snarled at Lyra. 'How about you scram?' Lyra rolled her eyes again and stood up. 'Fine. Stay here then.' She turned towards the door.

'_Lyra?'_

She stopped, but didn't turn.

'_Thank you.' _

Lyra glanced back at Carmen's almost normal look. She nodded at her, and then went back upstairs.

**And the last update for tonight :) seems like Carmen's thawing a little with little sister Lyra. Gabriel's still planning revenge- watch out Sammy! Seems like nothing will ever be normal for Lyra again now. And Gabe needs to learn the value of keeping his pants on lmao! X Nic**


	59. Past Horrors

The next day was pretty uneventful. Well, except the fact the boy's had vanished to another part of Georgia because of a haunting; She was so gonna kill Sam for not letting her come too. Lyra would have loved to have seen what their "job" involved exactly. So now she was stuck with Gabriel in the house, who, as far as she could tell, was still pissed at her.

Then there was Carmen. Still sat on the sigil below. Lyra believed she could change- last night, albeit, after all the yelling, she'd managed to show a bit of gratitude. _Shes not evil_ Lyra realized. _Shes just been running scared her whole life._ She felt sorry for the girl- she'd obviously been through a lot. She glanced once more at Gabriel, then got up and went back down.

'You just can't help yourself, can you?' was her greeting from Carmen. Lyra rolled her eyes. 'What do you want now?' she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Lyra as she came down. Lyra sighed. 'I just want to talk.' Carmen didn't speak, but she did turn round, her suspicious eyes on her. 'About what?' she asked, calmly to Lyra's relief. She sighed, sat down and crossed her legs. 'Everything.' She just said. Carmen stared for a moment, then sighed. 'Not much to tell.' Lyra sighed too. 'It looks like you've had a much more inte-'

'Don't you dare say _interesting!'_

Lyra nodded, chagrin on her face. 'Sorry.'

Carmen growled again, but left it at that. 'Fine. Yeah, whatever.' She said with a shrug. Carmen met Lyra's eyes.

'Fine. If you want to know...'

_September 13__th__ 1991_

'Mom?' Carmen called through the house, looking for her. She poked her head around the cupboard corner. 'Carmen!' she called with a smile, her dark blonde hair waving over her shoulders, her bright blue eyes twinkling. Carmen grinned and ran into her arms. 'Where did you wonder off to? I thought I'd be hiding forever!' mom asked her with a laugh- they were playing hide and seek. And her mom had been looking for ages. 'Aren't you silly?' her mom laughed, ruffling my dark brown hair. Carmen pouted. 'Im not silly!' her mom laughed, and then asked. 'Ice cream?' Carmen's face lit up. 'Yes please!' and she chased her mom down the stairs.

It was that night that everything started to get... well- weird.

Carmen had woken up during the night for no apparent reason. She sat up with a yawn, and then got up to get a glass of milk.

On the landing though, she heard voices. She frowned and peered through the banister into the living room below. She frowned at what she saw. Her mom was standing in the middle of the room, obviously talking to someone. Then she saw who as he walked up to her and said. 'I didn't _make _you leave. It was you who suddenly popped the question.' He had dark hair and eyes that reminded Carmen of her own. _One of mommy's friends?_ She thought, still watching. 'Gabriel, get lost.' Her mom said- Carmen could see she was getting angry. The man called Gabriel sighed, and put his arms around her mom's waist. 'Please?' he asked, Carmen could see his sad expression.

'No.' her mom said defiantly. Gabriel sighed and let her go. 'And I won't change my mind either.' She added. Gabriel shook his head. 'You're making a great big whopping mistake.' Her mom growled. 'Oh I don't think I am.' Gabriel sighed. 'But I still love you.' He said, staring at her. She sighed. 'Look Gabe- we've had good times together, I admit that, but it's over now. Im not that girl that you saved anymore- I've grown up.' Gabriel sighed sadly. 'Oh.'

Mom sighed. 'I'm sorry.' Gabriel nodded, but didn't speak. Carmen's eyes widened when she blinked and suddenly found him gone. She stood up, making the floorboards creak loudly- she heard her mom gasp. 'Carmen?' she didn't move, she was scared in case her mom was angry at her. She heard her sigh. 'Come down Carmen.' She didn't sound angry. Carmen hesitantly tiptoed down the stair to face her mom, who had tears in her eyes. 'Why are you crying mommy?' she asked in concern. Her mom laughed. 'You know what baby? I don't really know the answer to that.' Then she got serious. 'Carmen- will you promise me something?' Carmen nodded. Her mom went into a draw near the TV and pulled out a pretty thick, green leather bound book. She knelt down in front of her daughter and showed it her. 'If anything happens to me, could you keep this safe?' Carmen felt tears in her eyes. 'Why are you talking like that mommy?' she laughed. 'It's alright honey.' Carmen looked down at the book- it was a diary. She went to open it, but her mom stopped her. 'Only if something happens can you read this. Ok?' she told her, eyes stern. Carmen nodded- she wasn't going to mention Gabriel. 'Ok.'

Her mom hugged her.

But the chance to read it would come too soon...

**Extra long chapter with a bit of Carmen's past- bless her! Next update coming pretty soon- unless my computer packs up again like it did earlier :/ hope you all like this chapter! X Nic**


	60. Growing Pains

Carmen and her mother lived round the corner from her school, so every morning she set off alone, waving back with a smile. At school, Carmen realized she'd accidentally picked up her mother's diary instead of her workbook. She looked at it curiously- should she read it before the time came? She glanced up at her teacher- her back was turned. She bit her lip and opened the first page. She was faced with a small photo of her mom and the man from the living room- Gabriel. She frowned at it- who was he? He went to turn the page, but her teacher cleared her throat. 'Could you please put that away Carmen?' she closed it and put it in her bag- where it would be forgotten for nearly ten years.

When school ended, she walked home as usual, but saw something very unusual- thick black smoke coming from above the trees... where her house was. She ran.

Carmen's eyes widened when she saw the house on fire. Where was her mom? She heard a scream inside, she dropped her bag and ran inside, not caring about the leaping flames. Inside, she ran into the kitchen where she gasped in horror- there was some kind of black smoke going inside of her, and then it vanished. Her mom opened her eyes- they were all black. Suddenly, there was another explosion; in which all the flames vanished as a great blast of wind swept through the house, knocking Carmen over. Her eyes widened when she saw Gabriel standing in front of her mom, forcing the smoke out. When it was gone, her legs went. He caught her. 'Come on Amii!' he growled, but she didn't stir. Gabriel closed his eyes just at the same time Carmen realized what had happened. He placed her on the ground, his face going dark. Carmen felt a shiver run through her at his expression. As he vanished, a tremor ran through the foundations of the building- like it was angry.

Carmen was frozen- not knowing what to do while tears were pouring down her face. She wanted to get away, far away. She ran outside, shoving past the people who were trying to grab the little smoke blackened girl, she grabbed her bag and vanished.

And that was how six year old Carmen learned she wasn't normal. She didn't want to see anyone who would start simpering over her. She went to her aunts house in Texas. Not knowing how exactly she did it. But it felt natural, normal.

'Carmen?' she said in shock when she saw her in floods of tears. 'Mommy-' she tried to say, her aunt pulled her into her arms.

The death of Amii Ashby was put down to a freak flash fire, although the police were baffled at how she died- there were no burns, just some sulphur on her shirt. And how her daughter, with no known father ended up in Texas baffled them even more. The case was closed.

Carmen grew up, practising her powers whenever she could. But when she found the diary again, she knew why.

It was the summer of 2005 when she was nineteen that all hell broke loose for her.

She was rummaging through her aunts attic, searching for these tapes. Then Carmen frowned as she spotted something else- her old school bag. She picked it up; the red fabric was somewhat faded now. She sat down and pulled it open and upended it. The books fell out. She read through her school days when she was six with a slight smile. But then, as she finished the last workbook, she spotted something that made her frown- green leather book. She picked it up, still frowning. She opened the first page and her eyes widened. It was a photo of her mother and a guy with her eyes. She frowned- why did he seem so familiar-? She frowned again, then turned the page-

And started to read.

**Next chapter of Carmen's past. There will bee one more after this one, then its back to the present. Hope you all liked this little back-story I wrote. When this fic is finished or nearly finished, im contemplating writing **_**"Amii's Diary" **_**which would be pretty epic, so tell me if you like the idea! Next chapter up very soon, just adding finishing touches as wrote it last night. X Nic**


	61. Fallen

As Carmen read, it all came flooding back- her mother's diary, only to be read if she died... Then she saw the word that made her fully remember- Gabriel. She sat down and continued reading. It was very detailed; almost like a biography. She read that her mom was trapped by her own mother- she controlled her obsessively. Amii wanted to break free. Then she read it-

"_March 1__st__ 1984, I met someone tonight. I think he might be my way out."_

Carmen read about how this guy had managed to pull her out, like she hoped. She called him Gabriel, she'd laughed about how he'd turned her mother into a pig, because he thought she looked like one. Then Carmen laughed as she read her mother saying that he was an archangel. After a few missing days, the entries started again- she said she was on the road with him. They were travelling around together. She sometimes wrote about how his "Jokes" sometimes went a bit too far, and had a go at him. For two months, the entries were about where they were, and how she loved being free. Then the whirlwind romance ended when the entries became strange- she said she felt ill. Then a few days later, she spoke about how scared she was about telling Gabriel she was having a kid, and how she wanted to go home. The arguments were bad- Gabriel didn't want her to leave. But in the end he gave in and took her back. Amii was upset when Gabriel just upped and left. Warning her about demons that might come for her, and how to keep them away if the time came- she'd told him to shove it and get lost. Gabriel left her life. Amii regretted it, but knew it was for the best. There were no entries until two years after Carmen had been born. She spoke about how she did things that weren't normal, and the research she'd done trying to find out what her daughter was. She arrived at Nephilim. She was scared of her. The last entry was- _"She has Gabriel's eyes. I'm scared Carmen will turn out like him."_

Carmen finished reading it with a pit in her stomach- she wasn't human. Her father was a-? It seemed impossible, but the things she'd been able to do a few years ago proved the fact she wasn't normal. Then rage filled her about Gabriel abandoning her when she needed his help most- he may not have known, but he could've checked up on her.

She was dead because of him.

Carmen wanted to punish him because of his stupidity.

She left that very night, hunting him down.

**Present day**

Carmen finished her story with tears in her eyes. 'He killed her!' she sobbed. Lyra was silent, then shook her head. 'He didn't.' she said softly.

'_He did.'_

Lyra spun round to face her dad's solemn face- had he heard it all? He sighed and walked up to Carmen.

'And I'm truly sorry about it.'

**Ok guys- last bit of Carmen's story :) NEWS: I will be doing "Amii's diary" as spoken about last chapter- it might be up later if I get chance. Hope you all enjoyed this little back story. We'll be getting some truths from Gabe next chapter- will Carmen forgive him? X Nic**


	62. Last Revenge

Gabriel sighed. 'Carmen- I didn't know about you, I swear it.' She snorted, eyes blazing. 'What kind of use is that? You promised my mom that you'd never leave if she needed you.'

Lyra had never seen his face so fallen and childlike. It was unnerving how his eyes seemed so old and sad in an instant. Carmen still had tears in her identical eyes. 'You left her to die.' She sobbed, now staring down at the floor from her seat on the sigil. Gabriel didn't speak, but merely walked forwards, ignoring all the warning bell's ringing inside his head, crouched down in front of the weeping girl and put his hands on her shoulders, making Carmen look up with wet, red eyes into his solemn own.

'I would have never left if I knew what was wrong. You have to believe me.' Carmen looked at him, her face looked so young and innocent- like the face of a child. She stared into his sincere eyes for a moment, then to Lyra's relief nodded, and permitted their dad to hug her. Lyra saw her face tense for a moment, and then relax.

After the "Healing session" they finally let Carmen out when she'd calmed down enough. She was sat in the top bedroom, staring out the window at the fluffy white clouds- she hadn't forgiven Gabriel completely, but she understood now;

He wasn't to blame. She'd been chasing the wrong person.

Then she heard Lyra come up. _My little sister_ Carmen thought with a sudden jolt. She heard her stop in the doorway. 'Come in.' Carmen said, still looking out the window. Lyra hesitated, then walked over and sat next to her. 'So were sisters?' Carmen mused, looking over at Lyra with a grin.

Lyra laughed. 'Now that's a strange thought.' Carmen laughed too- it was the first time Lyra had heard the girl laugh. A proper laugh. 'I actually like the idea- twice the fun.' She said with a grin, then her eyes widened and she added. 'You _have_ to tell me what your power is! I've been dying to know!'

Lyra frowned. 'Power-?' Carmen rolled her eyes. 'You know- Nephilim's have more powers than ordinary angels.' Then she grinned. 'And their father's- we are buffed out archangels.' Lyra laughed at the ending words, but then frowned. 'I suppose my power would be controlling the weather and elements. I've always had a knack for it.' Carmen looked impressed, then grinned. 'Would you like to see what mine is?' Lyra grinned. 'Sure!' Carmen's grin widened, and then she turned to face forwards. Lyra looked too- and gasped. She stood up and backed away. Carmen stood up and walked over to the man- the demon. 'His meat suits rather fit don't you think?' she asked Lyra appreciatively, walking around him. To Lyra's utter surprise, the demon didn't move. It just watched her with blank eyes.

Lyra understood.

'You can control demons-?' she gasped, walking forwards and prodding it. Carmen laughed. 'That's not all-' the demon gasped, then collapsed to then floor with a thump and was still. Then it vanished. 'That was just an illusion.' Carmen grinned, sitting back down and laughing at her sisters shocked expression. 'And yes- I can control demons to do whatever I like- and kill them if I want to.' She said sweetly.

Lyra detected a second meaning to that sentence with a grimace. 'Yeah- sounds pretty useful.' She said, ignoring the fact her sister was her dad on a whole new level... a whole new disturbing level. Carmen grinned. 'It's pretty useful yeah.' Then she grinned. 'One more thing first-' her grin widened. 'Don't you think we should talk to Gabriel?' Lyra frowned. 'About what?' Carmen smirked now. 'You know- "Talk" talk?' Lyra got it and smirked. 'I think I'm going to like you Carmen.'

Gabriel was downstairs sitting on the sofa when the girls cornered him. He grinned at the sight of them fast becoming friends. 'I'm happy you gal's finally started talking.' He said happily. Lyra smirked at Carmen, who said to Gabriel in a sweet voice. 'Its time someone talked to you Gabe.' He frowned. 'What are you on about?'

Lyra smirked- she knew this was Carmen's last revenge.

'Oh you know- _the talk_.' Gabriel's expression froze as he understood- with some horror the girl's noted with smug expressions as he stood up and backed away. 'Uh-uh; you are _not doing this to me!'_ he vanished... or tried to. Carmen smirked. 'Going somewhere?' Gabriel groaned in horror, burying his head in his hands, and then stuck his fingers in his ears. 'I can't hear you!' he yelled, averting their eyes. Lyra and Carmen raised eyebrows, and then smirked at each other.

**Ok, so a little "Sisterly moment" for Lyra and Carmen. Looks like everything's going to be fine now- Carmen's a good kid when it comes down to it.**

**Carmen's last revenge... what can I say- it was overdue... By hundreds of years to be frank, lmao! The reviews I got for this story referring to how Gabe should be given "The Talk" cracked me up- so I had to do it as Carmen's revenge. Hope you like this funny little chapter! Updated again in a minuet! X Nic**


	63. The End Is Just Around The Corner

'So Gabe- I heard about that little talk you had with your kids- shouldn't it be the other way around?' Dean said smugly as he saw the scowling angel. 'Get lost.' Gabriel hissed, folding his arms- it was embarrassing. Dean sniggered, and then left him alone- rather reluctantly. But he was looking for Sam.

He didn't have to look far he soon found out.

He and Lyra were sat on the swing in the garden, Lyra was laughing. Dean raised an eyebrow- why did he always go for the freaks?

'_Freaks? You'd better not be referring to us dick.'_

Dean turned in alarm to face Carmen, who was scowling, hands on her hips. He scowled too. 'Stay out my head bitch.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Gonna make me?' she teased. Dean growled. 'Go get screwed- I'm sick of your stupid kind now.' Carmen smirked, and then glanced over to Sam and Lyra. 'Your brother doesn't agree.' She said matter of factly, her smirk widening. Dean rolled his eyes, glancing over too.

'Dad dropped him a lot on his head when he was younger.' He shrugged. Carmen laughed. 'You're just jealous.' Dean scowled. 'Ha! As if.' Carmen raised an eyebrow, smirking. 'Sure (!)' Dean growled and walked away. Carmen smirked after him- his head really was screwed up.

Gabriel watched through the window with a sigh- jeez... having another kid was just adding to his list of "Freaking annoying things." Then there was Sam. That was another one as well- he had to get rid of these Winchesters before they started screwing around with his kids... great (!) next it would be him giving them the dreaded Talk. Little bitches if they made him do that...

'Hello Gabriel.'

Gabe frowned, stood up and turned around at the familiar voice. His eyes widened, then narrowed when he saw who it was- the Reaper he'd met before. 'Tessa right?' he asked, folding his arms; if she was here, it wasn't good news. Unless...

'This isn't about that time in Maine is it? I told you I didn't like ugly assed, dead freaky, reaper chicks- So you can't exactly blame me for trying to kick your ass for trying to get me in bed with you.' He said with a raised eyebrow. Tessa scowled. 'I'm not here about that- but now that you mention it, it'll make this much easier for me to say.' Gabriel smirked. 'Spit it out already bitch.' She scowled, her eyes narrowing. 'I've been sent by Death.' Gabriel smirked. 'And what did that old ass want?' Tessa grinned. 'Gabe- you were meant to die by Lucifer- but you cheated Death... yet again. But he's had enough.' The grin widened. 'Your time's up. He's sick of being played for a fool'

Gabriel was frozen for a start, then started to laugh. 'Oh? Does he really think he can catch _me?_' Tessa smirked. 'Oh, he's got it all planned this time- you can't get away.' Gabriel smirked. 'Tell him to get laid once in a while- it really helps with the insane thoughts.' Tessa snarled. 'This is no laughing matter!' he smirked again. 'Whatever ugly.' Tessa snarled again, and then poked him in the chest. 'We're gonna get you, so you'd better start saying "Bye bye" to the kiddies.' Gabriel growled now, and Tessa's smirked. 'Sometimes I think your father made you all balls and no brains.' Gabe laughed at that. 'Whatever- haven't you got something to be doing? Scram already.' Tessa smirked. 'Cant say it was a pleasure meeting you.' She vanished.

Gabriel frowned- his time was up-?

**Holy crap! Gabe is screwed now! How's he gonna get out of this... or if he does at all.**

**Keep reading folks! Next chapter soon! X Nic**


	64. Never Say Never

It was evening, and Carmen stared at her father- there was something up. He was tense... he was never tense. She frowned. 'Whats up? She asked, watching him start, then turn to look at her. 'Hmm? Nothing. He answered with a false grin. 'Why?'

Carmen's frown deepened.

'You're hiding something.' She accused him with narrowed eyes. 'Something important.' He laughed. 'Stop acting crazy.' She grinned. 'I wonder where I get from.' He groaned and rolled his eyes. But the frown was back as she asked. 'Just tell me.' Gabriel smirked. 'How about No?'

Carmen smirked. 'Then I guess I'll have to find out then-'Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? And how are you going to do that?' the smirk was back.

'Like this-'she put her ands on the sides on his head and concentrated. Gabriel's eyes widened as Carmen invaded his head.

She'd never told Lyra about her other power other than controlling demons- if she looked at a physical being, human or otherwise, she saw what it was thinking in that instant. But if it was physical, the person's mind was a book to her.

Just like Gabriel's was to her at this moment.

As she hunted around in his head, she saw many other things- the things he'd done since coming to earth- the girls... endless girls... then a younger version- in his mind, not body, walking out of Heaven, sick of being stuck between the brothers he loved. Then she saw what she was looking for, and broke the connection with a gasp.

'Happy now?' he said with a scowl, glaring at her. Carmen's eyes were wide. 'Gabr-?' she said, hardly able to believe it. He looked grim. 'I know- she was terrible in bed.'

Carmen growled. 'Deaths coming for you, and your making stupid jokes?' he sighed. 'What would you like me to do? Start crying like a kid who dropped his candy?'

Carmen rolled her eyes. 'You weren't even planning to tell us- some freaking dad you are!'

'_Whats all the yelling about?'_

It was Lyra, closely followed by Sam, then Dean. Lyra was frowning at both her father and sister in turn. Carmen growled. 'Have you got something to announce now everyone's here?' he scowled, but then grinned. 'Did you know Carmen screws demons?' Carmen growled and grabbed the front of his shirt. 'Its either you tell them, or from me.' She let him go. 'Your choice'

Gabriel sighed, and then looked at his youngest daughter. 'Death's coming for me.' There was a snort of laughter behind Sam. All three of them glared at Dean. He stopped grinning and bit his lip, chagrin on his face. They turned back to Gabriel.

'Death-? What do you mean?' he sighed. 'Apparently my times up.' Carmen nodded, and then added. 'He was meant to die when Lucifer stabbed him.'

Lyra's eyes widened. 'What-? But- I've only just found you again. And-'she motioned to Carmen, who folded her arms. 'You've only just met Carmen.' He laughed and rolled his eyes. 'I didn't exactly ask for this, you know?' Lyra shook her head, tears in her eyes. 'Your leaving me... again?' she asked, her eyes glimmering with tears. He sighed. 'Lyra-'he took her hands and grinned. 'I'm not going anywhere- I promise you.' She nodded, not hearing the false hope in his voice that the others heard. She smiled. 'Good.'

He let her go and turned away. Lyra frowned. 'Where are you going?' he laughed. 'Just checking up on something.' Then he met Carmen's eyes- he knew she'd heard what he was really saying.

_If I'm going to die, the hell im going without getting laid._

She shook her head- typical.

**Well, well... looks like Carmen still has secrets after all this. Does she have a heart after all? Were coming to the end in about 3-4 chapters- but! NEWS: I WILL be doing the Lucifer one- if you want to read the beginning- first chapter before its posted up in a few days, ask me on review, and I'll send it you it via DocX. Thank you:) X Nic**


	65. No Hope

Lyra was torn inside- what if he couldn't-? The tears started again.

'Lyra?'

She turned- it was Sam. He frowned at her the chocolate eyes that were swimming in tears. 'Hey- whats up?' he asked, eyes warm and concerned. She smiled slightly. 'Doesn't matter.' He sighed and pulled her into his arms. 'We'll find a way out for him- I promise.' Lyra laughed. 'Sam... Don't make promises you know you can't keep.' He sighed, closed his eyes for a moment, and then said when he opened them.

'We'll read up- there has to be something.'

Lyra groaned. 'There won't be anything,' sam let her go and put his hands on her shoulders. 'Hey- have faith. Theres still hope.' She smiled slightly, and took his hand. 'Thank you, but-'

Suddenly, an idea entered her head when he said "Faith" her eyes widened- the one person that might know something.

'See you later.' She said, giving him a quick kiss, and then running off. Sam stared after her with a frown- what was that all about?

'Castiel!' Lyra yelled at the starry sky, praying he would come. 'Please Cas! I don't know what else to do-!'

'_Theres nothing.'_

She spun around to face the angel; he was standing there staring at her with a sombre expression. Her eyes widened. 'What do you mean "Theres nothing?"' Castiel sighed, and then walked forwards to face her. 'Theres nothing that can be done to save Gabriel- Death has made it so he cannot escape. There is no loophole.' He looked sad. 'I'm sorry.' Cas said with another sigh.

Tears were flowing again in Lyra's eyes. He sighed again. 'I really hate to say this, Lyra- but you have to let him go.'

She gasped.

'How can you _even say that_? He's your family too!' she demanded, starting to get angry. Cas didn't react. 'I'm sorry.' He just said... again. She shook her head. 'I thought I lost him once- I can't go through that again.' She continued shaking her head. 'I cant...' she sobbed. Then Castiel did something that shocked Lyra- he hugged her. Lyra sighed, then let go of him. 'Is there really nothing?' Cas shook his head. 'The due date is tomorrow. Lyra sighed- she was going to have to deal with her dad's death... again...

Castiel sighed, and then vanished.

Lyra stood there for a moment, the stars above her twinkling as if they were angels- maybe they were. She sighed and walked away.

Carmen watched from the shadows at Lyra- the news's had hit her hard... harder than her- she and Gabriel had been through a lot together.

She sighed, turning away too.

Maybe there was something she could do... for both Lyra and Gabriel.

**Things are getting desperate now for Lyra- how will she react if her dad really does die? And whats Carmen got up her sleeve? Does she know of a way to save Gabriel? Were nearing the end people! But don't fret- after this story is finished, the Lucifer one will start... AND I'm doing yet another to this one. Hope your enjoying this story- thanks for reading so far! X Nic**


	66. Demons

The next day, Gabriel was staring out the window, eyes wide- he always knew that this day would come. Now that he thought about it, it seemed he'd cheated Death way too many times... no wonder he was so pissed, he would be if he was him. But no- he should be able to; he was a freaking Archangel! He should just go and kick Death's ugly ass himself.

But no. he thought suddenly- Death was Death.

He laughed- _what the hell was he talking about?_ He was accepting that his time had come? _I need therapy_ he thought, shaking his head, still laughing, he turned around to face her- Tessa.

Gabriel smirked. 'Am I not important enough for Dick himself to come?' the smirk widened. 'So he sends his brainless bitch instead- figures.' Tessa snarled. 'You better watch your mouth where your going- you're not just waltzing back into Heaven with your cookies and cream in tow.' Gabriel laughed appreciatively. 'Are you on about Oreo's? They are rather yummy- especially the white ones... mmnn'

Tessa shook her head in disgust. 'Is that all you think about? Your stomach?' he looked thoughtful, then grinned and nodded. 'Mainly, yeah- but girls come high on the list too.' He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'You are definitely not on the list- I assure you.' Tessa lost it and slammed Gabriel into the wall- he laughed. 'Did I hurt your feelings? N'aww! But don't ask me to kiss it better- I'd rather snog Castiel... and_ that's_ desperate.'

Tessa nearly hit him, but was content to putting a hand to his throat and saying. 'You're going to Hell you freak- your gonna be screwing demons the next time I see you- you sad ass!' Gabriel laughed again at the reapers attempt to scare him. 'You're pretty pathetic- did you know that?' Tessa laughed, his grip tightening. 'Maybe- but I'm not the one who's going to hang with his big brother- because I'm sure theres room for one more in his crib- so guess where we're sending you?' Gabriel scowled. 'You're beginning to annoy me now. How about you make like the scum you are and scram?' Tessa flung Gabriel across the room. 'You're going to Hell you-!' she yelled at him, furious.

'_Whats going on-?'_

As Lyra walked in, she screamed and was slammed into the wall- how did that work! She was a Nephilim? How could a reaper do that...

'What have you done to Sam and Dean?' she yelled at Tessa, angry beyond relief. She smirked. A few hundred miles away should do the tick.' Lyra snarled, and then yelled. 'You're not taking him! No way bitch!' Lyra tried in vain to get free. Tessa cocked her head. 'Oh-? Is this your little brat? Where's the other? I know some demons she'll like-'

'_Oi! 'Reap Freak!_

Tessa pun round, smirking again. 'Why hello Carmen- I've heard so much about you.' She smirked again. 'Nothing good though.'

Carmen was still smirking, making Tessa frown. Carmen turned her gaze to Gabriel. 'Hey Daddy- guess what I can do?' she snapped her fingers, and suddenly, the room was filled with jet black demon smoke- heading straight for Tessa...

**Ooh-! What the frigs going on now? Carmen's affinity at controlling demons is proving useful... but what for? Keep reading! Next chapter up very very soon! X Nic**


	67. Sweet Sacrifice

Tessa screamed as it went inside her- possessing her. Carmen laughed as Tessa just stood there, her eyes jet black. 'Not so tough now are we bitch?' then she turned to Gabriel. 'You do get into some deep crap.' She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. He stood up, staring at Tessa. 'What did you do-?' Lyra spoke now. 'Carmen can control demons.' Gabe's eyes widened. 'Holy crap-?' she laughed, and then turned back to Tessa so the other's couldn't see the tears staring to form in her caramel eyes.

'It seems we've got a problem- theres a place in Hell with your name on. And no way to escape it.' Gabriel sighed, and then said. 'But you've got her?' Carmen turned her sad eyes upon her sister, who suddenly coughed, her eyes wide. 'What-?' she said, grabbing her chest with another cough. 'Fail safe- if you don't go, Lyra dies.' Gabriel's eyes widened, then he got up and went over to Lyra, putting a hand on her heart. 'Why wont anything work? Damnit!'

Carmen sighed, glancing at the still immobile Tessa; she couldn't hold on to her forever.

It was time to wrap things up.

'Fine! I'll do it! But Lyra doesn't die-' Gabe said in determination, standing up. Carmen laughed and shook her head. 'Oh your not going.' Gabriel frowned. 'Wha-?' then he understood- it hit him like a blow on the head. 'No!' he yelled, but yet again, found himself pinned to the wall.

Carmen walked over to Lyra and knelt down next to her. 'Lyra...' she smiled, tears leaking from her eyes now. 'This is going to sound so corny- I suck at saying goodbye.' Lyra frowned though the pain. 'Goodbye-?' Carmen laughed. 'Well we can't let dick over there go to hell can we?' Lyra shook her head. 'What are you saying-?' she laughed again. 'Im saying that you've been the best sister a Nephilim could have.' She grinned at the end at her joke. Lyra shook her head again- understanding just what her sister was talking about.

'No. You're not going in his place.' She said, tears leaking from her chocolate eyes now too. 'You can't-!' Carmen hugged her. 'I love you.' She whispered. Lyra didn't know what to say, so she just hugged her back.

Then Carmen turned to Gabriel.

'Oh Gabe- where do I start?' she stopped in front of him with a slight smile on her face. He didn't speak; he just stared at her with wide, childlike eyes. 'I'm sorry.' Carmen said, putting a hand on his cheek. 'I was so very wrong- I took it out on the wrong person...' she shook her head. 'What else can I say?' she said with a laughing sob. Gabriel felt something in his eyes, something he' not felt for so many years- tears. 'Let me down.' He said defiantly, eyes burning. Carmen laughed and backed away. 'And leave Lyra without her daddy? I think not-' Gabriel growled. 'Why are you doing this?' Carmen laughed, standing in front of Tessa.

'Consider it the biggest apology ever.'

She smiled, then she didn't give either of them time to answer- the Demon/Tessa put her hand on her head and Carmen's world dissolved into a world of darkness...

Gabriel was released from his chains; the demon exploded out of Tessa, and vanished. Tessa herself gasped, and then looked at Gabriel with wide, fearful eyes. But for once- he wasn't interested in ganking her off. He stared at his eldest daughter-

So this was what loss truly felt like...

**One more chapter left now! Bit of sadness in this chapter :( bless Carmen for taking his place- he's lucky to have kids that love him so much. So Carmen's gone to Hell? Not just Hell- Lucifer's cage. I think he's going to have a shock when its not his brother, but a gobby little niece. **

**You will all love the ending of this fic- I hope so anyway. The aftermath next- whats going to happen between Gabriel and Lyra now? Can there really be a happy ending for them now?**

**Last chapter up in 30 mins! Then tomorrow, we start Lucifer's fic "Help" My Daddy is the Devil!" and story 3 of this one. Thanks for reading so far! X Nic**


	68. To Dance With The Devil

Later that day, the Winchesters arrived back- only to find out what happened. Lyra threw herself into Sam's arms, and then Gabriel told them what had happened. To everyone's surprise- Dean was also pretty upset. He and Carmen had a little thing going on apparently. That shocked even Gabriel.

The next few days were hard- Lyra went home, Gabriel went with her. the Winchesters went with them, but after a few days, they had to leave- another heartbreak for Lyra, as she would be parted from Sam. Even Gabriel, who had been hell-bent on splitting them up, felt sorry for her.

'I wonder how Carmen is.' Lyra wondered, staring up at the stars with Gabriel. He grinned.

'I bet he's giving Lucifer hell'

And for once, he was spot on.

'Who are you-? I thought it was Gabriel-'Lucifer frowned; a girl with dark hair and his brothers eyes suddenly appeared in his "cage" she shoved past him, cutting him off.

'Right-'she said, glaring at him. 'I claim this room, so you can sod off.' Lucifer stared at her incredulously- he had a sudden thought.

'Are you-?'

Carmen t sighed impatiently. 'Yes! Im your niece, and your my ugly assed, devil uncle.' Lucifer scowled again. 'You watch your tongue with me-!' Carmen snorted. 'Or what? Gonna tell my Daddy?' Lucifer's scowl deepened, then he folded his arms, watching the girl chuck all his stuff out the room. He was supposed to spend eternity with a child of Gabriel-? Then he looked grim as he though of something; it was Hell after all.

And somewhere, his little brother was laughing.

**Here we are! The last chapter of the second story of "**_**Help" My Daddy is an Archangel!"**_** hope you all liked this one- I will be adding the Lucifer one to my stories in a moment- keep an eye out!**

**Thanks everyone for reading this fic so far sooo much! Story 3 will begin tomorrow.**

**Lucifer is definitely in Hell now lmao!**

**Thanks all! X Nic**


	69. Preview2

Here we go people! The beginning of story 3 of "Lyra: Daughter of an Archangel."

This one- _"The last Nephilim"_ will begin shortly.

But for now, heres a little summary of what this one will be about-

**With Gabriel gone, Lyra has to try to come to terns with the fact she'll never have a normal life. So when her sister appears to her in a vision, five months after her death, warning her that bad things are coming, and that Lyra must team up with her dad again, and normal seems to be slipping from her grasp. When the Winchesters appear on her doorstep, saying they were sent by Carmen, the three of them set off to meet Gabriel- who has some news that will shock them all. **

**About the evil they thought never escaped. **

**And what its after.**

First chapter will be up later- thank you so much for reading this fic so far! I promise you story 3 will be brilliant for you all!

x Nicola


	70. Dark Times

Lyra sighed, staring up at the stars- maybe one of them was her sister; Carmen. She looked back down, and then turned her head to behind her._ Home_. She sighed again and walked towards it; she'd been home for nearly a month now. Her mother was so glad to have her back- she'd missed her very much.

Even Gabriel averted a slap- and it was later revealed him and Sarah were back together... kinda. He'd took off yet again, but he promised to visit the next Monday. _He'd better_ Lyra thought with a growl. If not, she'd go and kick his ass.

'Lyra/'

It was her mom, Sarah. She walked up to her daughter and smiled. 'You ok?' Lyra nodded. 'Yeah. Just thinking...' Sarah nodded and sighed sadly. 'It's all over now.' Lyra smiled. 'Yeah. At last.' Sara smiled, putting arm around her daughter's shoulders and walked with her back to the house.

That night, Lyra slept in her own bed... it seemed so long ago. She missed Sam so much that it hurt... she sighed and closed her eyes.

Lyra woke up due to someone prodding her. She groaned, and then growled with the express intention of telling them to get lost. 'Go away!'

'_For goodness sake Lyra wake up!'_

Lyra's eyes snapped open- she knew that voice. 'Carmen-?' she gasped, sitting up and seeing her crouched in front of her with a grin on her face. 'Lyra.' She laughed, hugging her. Lyra was in shock.

'Am I in Hell-?' she gasped, looking around- the sky was so dark, and crackling as if there was constant lightning strikes.

Carmen nodded grimly. 'Yup.' Then grinned. 'Its not too bad actually.' Then she scowled. 'Sure- the roommates a right dick, but I annoy him enough to get him to piss off and leave me alone.' Lyra glanced behind her- there was a man standing there. He had brown-blonde hair, his eyes a curious shade of blue. He was staring at her with a slight scowl on his face. Lyra smirked at him. 'That's Lucifer?' Carmen nodded. 'The biggest dick of all. Yup.' Lyra's smirk widened, but she ignored him... for now.

Carmen laughed. 'He can't do anything- he can't move out of his cage.' She smirked. 'Death screwed up and gave me a loophole- I can go anywhere.' She turned to Lucifer and yelled. 'Suck on that!' Lucifer scowled, and Lyra knew that if he had chance, he'd kill her sister without hesitation.

'How can I be here-?' Lyra asked, eyes wide. 'Am I dead?' Carmen put her hands on her little sisters shoulders/ 'Ever heard of an out-of-body experience?' Lyra nodded. 'So im-? Still alive?' Carmen nodded. 'Yeah.' Lyra laughed for some reason, but Carmen looked serious.

'We need to talk. Something's going on, and I don't mean him-'she pointed behind her. Lyra frowned. 'What?' Carmen sighed.

'Something big is coming after you, Gabriel, and the Winchesters.'

**First chapter of the new story! Woohoo! This story will be explosive- I promise you. We might be seeing more of Carmen. And the Winchesters and Gabriel will be back very soon. Ooh... it's a whole new threat now, it's even been mentioned about in Hell- what could it be? Hope you like! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	71. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Lyra's eyes widened. 'Whats coming?' Carmen looked grim, and then said. 'It's-'but there was suddenly a earthshaking roar, making Lyra fall over, and Carmen vanish with a scream.

Lyra's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a gasp. What was that-? Had she really gone to Hell-? Suddenly, she felt a burning on her arm. She pulled up the sleeve of her right arm, and stared wide eyed at the burn adorning her. Lyra gasped- what was going on? _Something big is coming..._ Carmen had said just before she vanished. She'd tried to say the name, but something pulled her away...

Lyra leapt up and ran downstairs, pulling her phone out. She dialled the number and put the phone to her ear; glancing past the curtains at the front yard- it was deserted.

To Lyra's intense frustration, her dad didn't answer. So she left a voicemail.

'Call me as soon as you get this! We've got trouble- and your probably out in some freaking bar, hitting on chicks! Just call me or get your ass over here now!'

She ended it with a growl, then called another number, preying he hadn't changed it, then forgotten to tell her. To her relief, he picked up after a few rings. 'Hello?' Sam said, Lyra could hear a car in the background, plus some music that was definitely Deans; they were already on the road- good. 'Sam' Lyra smiled. 'Oh! Hi- whats wrong? You sound weird.' Lyra sighed. 'You two need to get your asses over mine. We've got trouble. "Straight from Hell" trouble.' There was a moments silence, then Sam said. 'We'll be there in about three hours.' Lyra sighed. 'Ok, see you soon.' She hung up.

Dean frowned. 'Why did you just say that? Who was it?' Sam sighed. 'Lyra. We've got to get over there now- something big has come up.' Dean scowled. 'What?' Sam shrugged. 'She said "straight from Hell trouble"' Dean sighed and turned the Impala around, heading back in the direction of where Lyra and her mother lived.

They were silent for a while, and then Dean asked his brother. 'Did Lyra mention anything about Carmen?' Sam glanced over at Dean's blank face with a frown. 'Why are you asking that?'

Dean scowled. 'Lyra must have got her information from somewhere. And I seriously doubt we've seen the last of Carmen.' Sam watched him in silence. Dean glanced at him 'Why are you staring at me?' Sam sniggered. 'Nothing.' Dean continued scowling.

Sarah sat on the sofa, eyes bleary- she'd woken up due to her daughter shaking her, and telling her people were coming. 'So who exactly are these Winchesters?' Lyra sighed. 'I told you- they go around ganking ghosts and crap.' Sarah raised an eyebrow, smirking. 'And? Which one is it?' Lyra scowled. 'What are you on about?' Sarah smirked. 'Fine, deny it now- I'll soon find out.'

Lyra growled, folding her arms in defiance.

Nearly three hours later, at nearly five in the morning, the brothers arrived.

As the doorbell went, Lyra ran to the door, but Sarah bashed her out the way onto the sofa. She scowled up at her as her mom opened the door. Sarah stared at the pair on her doorstep with a slight smirk.

At least she had good taste.

The shorter one frowned. 'Is Lyra here?' Lyra leaped up and bumped her mom out the way, much to Dean's amusement. 'What was so important that we had to come straight over?' Sam asked with a slight grin. Lyra smiled, but then sighed. 'Get in.'

'So let me get this straight- Carmen warned you something big is coming? What kind of "big?"' Lyra sighed at Dean. 'More or less. Then something pulled her away.' Sam sighed, and then glanced out the window.

'Did you tell Gabriel?' He asked, Lyra nodded, glancing out the window too. 'I don't know where he is- he's not answering his phone...' she sighed sadly. 'I don't know whats going on...'

Sam sighed, making Sarah smirk- she'd figured out "who it was" straight away... much to Deans amusement. Yet again.

'So what do we do?' Lyra asked the brothers, starting to get really tired now. She yawned, rumpling her hair. Her mom sighed. 'Why don't you go back bed?' she turned to the boys. 'You can stay on the sofas. Make yourselves at home.' Sam nodded, and Dean said. 'Thanks.' Lyra trudged up the stairs back to bed, falling asleep as she walked. Sarah rolled her eyes, and then bade the boys good night.

They watched Sarah go upstairs, and then Dean sprawled on the sofa. 'What? She said _"make yourselves at home?"' _he grinned_._ Sam sighed, shaking his head.

It looked like there was yet another mystery surrounding the Nephilims.

**Okay, the next chapter of story 3 of Help! Yay! The Winchesters are back! But Gabe's nowhere to be seen... hmm... I wonder whats going on? And Carmen- we've not seen the last of her yet. Keep reading folks! Next chapter will be up soon- the joy of a free weekend! X Nic**


	72. The Return

Dean woke up early. He sat up on the sofa with a groan- why did it have to be white leather? It looked good, but it was hell to sleep on. He glanced at his brother, who was fast asleep,

Even if the Apocalypse suddenly started again, it wouldn't wake him up.

Just then, Dean heard a chink coming from the kitchen. He got up and went to investigate.

Inside, he found Lyra sat on a chair, eating a slice of pie. He raised an eyebrow- it sure looked nice. She looked up as Dean walked in, mouth full. Dean snorted. 'Like father like daughter?' Lyra scowled, and then swallowed. 'Is that an insult or compliment?' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Take it how you want.'

Lyra smirked. 'Insult then.' Dean laughed, and then glanced at the last piece of pie on the table next to her. She glanced where he was looking and sighed. 'Want it? I made it myself.'

Dean grinned and took it from her. He took a bite and grinned. 'Freaking nice!' he said appreciatively. Lyra shook her head, laughing- he was such an idiot.

She could see why Carmen liked him.

They stood in silence while they ate, then Lyra spoke. 'Where do you think Gabriel is? This isn't like him at all...' Dean sighed and put his plate down. 'Im sure he's ok-'he grinned. 'He's probably just getting laid.'

Lyra growled. 'Don't stick that image in my head you freaking idiot!' she wrinkled her nose as Dean laughed. 'Sorry.' He apologized.

'You two are so loud.'

A bleary eyed Sam walked into the kitchen now. Lyra sniggered. 'You look as if you need a cup of coffee.' Sam nodded. 'Urgently.' Lyra laughed and made him one... and Dean when he moaned she hadn't asked him too. 'Your such a -!' Lyra had started, but there was an explosion outside, rattling the windows.

Sam and Dean, out of experience, ran outside where it had originated. After a moment, Lyra followed.

Outside, she froze, staring at the back lawn- there was a great big circled charred onto it, and in the middle-

'_Carmen!'_

She ran over to her, the boys were already there. Dean was trying to wake her up. Her clothes were a little singed around the edges, but otherwise relatively unharmed. She groaned in Deans arms and opened her eyes. 'Wha-? Where am i-?'' Lyra's eyes widened. 'It's really you-!' Carmen groaned again, putting a hand to her forehead. 'I think so- feels like I've been to Hell and back.' Dean laughed weakly. 'You have.'

She frowned. 'What-? No I haven't!'

Everyone stared.

'You-? You really don't remember anything? But you were warning me.' Lyra told her sister, her eyes wide. Carmen frowned. 'What are you talking about-?'

Everyone stared at her, gaping.

'Where's dad?' Carmen asked, pulling herself to her feet shakily. Lyra shrugged. 'I don't know- he's vanished.'

**Next! Ooh! Carmen's back! But she cant remember anything- whats going on? And where's Gabriel? Next chapter up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	73. History Repeating

Carmen sat on the sofa, staring at Lyra with wide eyes. 'I went to Hell-? Then why don't I remember?' she said with a scowl. Dean frowned. 'Its weird- you should remember.' He sighed. 'I did.' Carmen's eyes widened. Dean shook his head. 'Another time.' She nodded. 'Where's Gabriel? I've got a bad feeling. He should be here by now...' Lyra looked at Sam, worried. 'What if something's got him?' he sighed, 'He's not going down easy.'

Lyra sighed. 'Im just scared- something pulled Carmen out, and she's lost her memory? She was right- something's going on.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Lucifer?' Lyra shook her head. 'No. he's well and truly trapped. I saw him myself.' Dean sighed. 'Not a looker at all, is he?' Lyra growled. 'Something crapsized is going on, and your making jokes?' Sam sighed.

Lyra sat on the hill overlooking the ocean, where she and Gabriel had said their goodbyes for the first time... so long ago. She sighed and lay down, staring at the shapes of the clouds. Suddenly a shape appeared over her, looking down at her with a grin. 'You called?' Lyra sat up with a gasp, making Gabriel move back.

'Where the hell have you been?' she yelled at him. He frowned. 'Huh? Oh... sorry.' He looked guilty. Lyra sighed and got up. 'Someone's waiting for you.' Gabriel frowned. 'Who?' She nodded to the house. Gabe frowned again. Lyra sighed and dragged him back.

'About freaking time you showed up!' Carmen yelled as she saw Gabriel, who stopped dead in the doorway, eyes wide. 'Carmen-?' he gasped, hardly able to believe it. Carmen got up and hugged him. 'It's good to see you.' She said, Gabriel was still frozen. 'How-?' he said, eyes still wide. She shrugged. 'No idea. But I can't remember anything.' Gabriel turned to Lyra. 'When-?' he said, gobsmacked. She sighed. 'A few hours ago. She just appeared in the yard, fire and all.'

Carmen growled. 'Fine! Introductions over! We've got trouble" something pulled me out, and im not betting it was because it thought I was pretty.' Dean grinned. 'But you are!' Gabriel growled- the last thing he needed was Dean on his list of things to kill. He'd already had to put up with Lyra and... urgh, Sam.

'Don't you dare.' Gabe hissed at him, Dean raised an eyebrow. 'N'aww! Daddy's getting protective of his little girl!' Carmen elbowed him in the ribs. 'Oww!' he moaned, jumping away. Gabriel looked as if he wanted nothing more than to kill Dean with his bare hands. Dean groaned- oh great (!) he'd pissed of an archangel big time now.

Lyra sighed. 'Can it- both of you!' Gabe and Dean stopped glaring and turned to her. She sighed. 'We've got problems, and you two are fighting? Get a grip!' Gabriel growled. 'There is no way that my kids are going out with the Winchesters... no way in _hell!' _ Carmen sighed.

'Oh shut up for once.'

**Whay! Gabe's back... and now he's extremely pissed. Not only has Carmen come back with a bang, but its Sam and Lyra all over again! *shakes head* next chapter tomorrow! X Nic**


	74. Somethings Coming

Carmen stared at her reflection in Lyra's bedroom mirror. Why couldn't she remember? She frowned, staring at herself- nothing had changed. She pushed her sloping fringe out the way and spotted the tiny white scar at her hairline, from where she'd tripped and smacked it on the corner of a table when she was younger. She let her fringe flop back down, frowning again. She looked the same, she felt the same- but what was that pit in her stomach? It was like she needed to remember something urgently. Whatever it was, it was making her unintentionally nervous.

She sighed, turning around to face Lyra, who was frowning at her computer screen.

'Whats up?' Carmen asked, walking behind her and staring at the screen, it was the newspage. The headline read- _"Mysterious tornado sweeps through Alma, Georgia. Town very nearly destroyed." _

Carmen gasped. 'What-? That's not possible!' Lyra nodded, still frowning. 'And-' Carmen's eyes grew even more wider. 'Augusta-?' she stared at her sister, eyes still wide. 'All these places are where we've been-? Well, all of us. I was following you from Raleigh...' Lyra nodded, still clicking. Then jolted. Carmen gaped too.

'_The hotel was the centre of the blast-?' _

Lyra nodded, not showing any emotion- she was used to this kind of crap, but she had to admit; something was targeting places where they had been...

'Something's looking for us.' She suddenly gasped, eyes finally widening.

'Do you think it might be-?' Carmen asked, eyes wide. Lyra leaped up, yelling. 'Mom! Gabe! Sam! Dean!'

It was Dean who answered first. 'Whats all the yelling about?' Lyra growled. 'Just get yourselves and the others asses up here now!'

Gabe folded his arms, scowling- Lyra had told him and the others of her discovery. 'Are you sure?' he asked with a frown. Lyra nodded. 'Something's coming-'she glanced at Carmen. 'Just like Carmen said.'

Carmen scowled. 'But I don't even remember!' Lyra sighed. 'Maybe you will-?' She rolled her eyes. 'Fat chance...'

Dean sighed. 'Don't you think we should check out the recent blast site? Theres bound to be at least one clue.' Gabriel looked mildly surprised. 'Oh-? You actually have a brain? That's shocking...' Dean growled. 'You freaking-!'

'_Shut up!' _

Carmen growled at the pair of them, then grabbed both their shirts and pulled them to her, glaring at each in turn. 'Shut- up...' she hissed at them. Dean sighed, and Gabe rolled his eyes. She let them go. They scowled at each other, but left it at that.

Lyra sighed. 'I think we should split up- one lot goes to Raleigh, one goes to Alma.' Sam scowled. 'Split up? That never ends well.' Lyra sighed. 'I know- but it's much easier.' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Who's going with whom?'

Carmen grinned at Lyra- she understood immediately.

'Me, Lyra and Sam will be going to Alma- we need a hunter with us.' Carmen started smirking. 'And this is a good chance for you two to sort out all your crap.'

Gabe's eyes widened. 'Him? Im not going with him!' Dean growled. 'Exactly!'

Carmen smirked. 'The decision is final.' The pair scowled. Carmen continued. 'We'll have two days- that should be enough.' Then she smirked at Gabriel. 'All you have to do it transport yourself and Dean to Raleigh, and we'll all meet back here in two days. Yes?'

Dean groaned, but agreed. Gabe was silent, but then he nodded reluctantly. 'Ok...'

Lyra nodded. 'See you both in two days.' They nodded, Gabriel grabbed Dean's leather jacket, scowling, and then both vanished. Sam sighed. 'You do know that their gonna tear each other up?' Carmen sighed, and Lyra laughed. 'Yes.' Sam rolled his eyes. Sarah sighed now. 'Be careful.' She told the trio, eyes worried. Lyra sighed and hugged her. 'Hey- we'll be ok. We always are.' Sarah laughed. 'Hope you find what you're looking for.' Lyra smiled, walked back, took both Carmen and Sam's hand, and then vanished.

**Next chapter! Things are starting to get interesting now- towns where they've been destroyed? Is Carmen's warning finally proving useful? Dean and Gabe together... well, that's gonna be mental lmao! What will both parties find at the blast sites? Keep reading folks! Next chapter up soon! X Nic**


	75. Elazar

'What are we even looking for?' Lyra sighed, kicking apart a piece of burnt sofa to the side, walking towards the charred, well and truly destroyed Great Alma hotel. Carmen sighed, almost tripping on a piece of fallen roof- Sam grabbed her before she fell. 'Thanks.' She muttered, and then stared around at the wreckage.

'Theres nothing here- its just ashes.'

The trio vanished, heading home earlier than planned.

'Gabriel! Shut the hell up!' Dean snarled, spinning round to face him- he'd not stopped insulting him ever since they'd transported here; the remains of Raleigh.

'Just shut up!' he yelled, Gabe smirked. 'Nah. Not until you Winchesters leave my girls alone... I mean it.' Dean scowled, and ignored him.

Together, although, rather unwillingly, they searched through the town... but found nothing. Until-

'Uh? Gabe-?' Dean called, his eyes wide at the scene before him. Gabe appeared next to him, then his eyes widened too.

'What the hell could do this-?'

It was a room that was fairly intact, but the cracked whitewashed walls were adorned by-

'What the hell could kill ten angels at once-?' Dean gasped, staring at the wing imprints in the wall. Gabriel just stared. 'I genuinely don't have a clue. Only Lucifer himself could pull something this big off...' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'He can't have escaped- we have the Horseman rings. He's trapped.' Gabriel still stared, and then frowned. 'Whats that-?' then he realized, within a second, he was crouching next to the figure covered in ash.

Dean saw him too. 'Oh crap!' he said, running over.

Trapped under a piece of ceiling, there was a young, dark blonde-brown haired guy. With a snap, Gabe made the rubble vanish, staring at him with a frown. 'Is it me, or is he a little too unhurt?' Dean frowned, noticing that the damage to him was minimal.

Suddenly, the guy opened his eyes a sliver, saw the pair above him, yelled and leapt away. Dark blue eyes wide. 'Get away you freaks! You're not getting me!'

Gabe looked startled, and then Dean hurriedly said. 'Hey- were not gonna hurt you!' the man froze, his eyes flashing dangerously. 'What happened?' Dean asked before the guy could leg it. He frowned, but didn't relax. 'Some things with black eyes broke in and just blew the place up.' He was staring wide eyed at Gabriel now. 'You won't hurt me-?'

Dean and Gabriel frowned- what the hell was going on-? 'Who are you?' Gabriel frowned- there was something seriously messed up with this guy, he could sense it. The man frowned, his blue eyes curious. 'I'm Elazar. Elazar Bane.'

Gabriel continued to frown- he just couldn't put his finger on it about him...

Elazar looked around, wide eyed at the damage. 'They just blew the place up...' he shook his head. 'They said they couldn't kill me.' He shook the dust from him lanky hair, staring at the pair in front. 'Don't leave me here!' he pleaded, eyes growing ever wider.

Dean sighed, and then turned to Gabriel. 'We can't leave him here.' Gabriel continued staring at him with a frown. 'I don't think we should Dean. Something's wrong...'

Dean sighed and walked over to Elazar. 'Hey- we'll take you somewhere safe. Don't worry.' Gabriel scowled. Dean looked meanfully at him. Gabe sighed and took him and the pair back to Lyra's house.

From around an upturned car, a man with black eyes stuck out his head and grinned as the trio vanished.

**Ooh-? Who's this Elazar? And whats the big deal with the tem angels dying in an instant? Whats Gabe picked up on now? Keep reading folks! X Nic**


	76. Boiling Point

'You're back early.' Sarah noted as the trio of Lyra, Carmen and Sam returned. Lyra sighed. 'There was no point staying- it's all gone.' Sarah sighed again, but suddenly, the other three appeared too- hang on-? Three-?

'Who's this?' Lyra frowned, staring at the blonde-brown haired guy. He frowned, his aqua eyes darkening.

Dean sighed. 'This is Elazar. We found him in the rubble-' he raised an eyebrow. 'The demons let him live for some reason.' Elazar frowned. 'Demons-? Those things with black eyes?'

Gabriel was silent, staring at the guy with narrowed eyes- he had a weird feeling about this kid... he looked about nineteen, but he had a funny air about him.

He didn't trust him.

Dean answered the question. 'Yes.'

Lyra spotted her dads stony expression with a frown. 'Whats wrong?' she asked, still frowning. Gabriel scowled at Elazar. 'I don't trust him.' He growled.

Everyone stared. Elazar frowned. 'What? You think I blew up that hotel? Who are you anyway?' he backed away, glaring at them all. 'Who the hell are you all?'

Gabriel growled. 'That's none of your business!'

Everyone, including Lyra almost glared. 'Whats your problem? The kids scared!' Sam said, eyes narrowing. Gabe laughed. 'And how do we know he's not just some demon in disguise?' he walked up to Elazar, glaring. 'Because if you are- you are in for a great big, massive load of pain.'

Elazar scowled. 'Man, whats your problem? You don't even know me!' Gabriel smirked. 'Call it an extra sense- I can tell when people are talking bull-crap' his smirk widened. 'And you are of the crapometer.'

Elazar raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Then you can hear yourself on it?' Gabriel froze, then looked as if he was gonna kick the crap outta Elazar.

'Enough! Jeez!' Carmen yelled, walking up to her dad and glaring at him. 'What the hell has gotten into you?' Gabriel backed off, but didn't speak, or stop scowling.

But Elazar was frowning- could it be-?.

'Are one of you girls Carmen?'

Carmen froze- this guy knew her-? 'Yes.' She said reluctantly, turning to him. Elazar continued frowning, his deep blue eyes fixed on hers.

'The demons spoke about you- they said you lost your memory of Hell-?' he frowned. Everyone held their breath. He was getting more and more suspicious.

Elazar sighed. 'Look- just let me do something, so that I can prove im not a demon.' Gabriel grinned. 'Sure!' he turned back to Elazar and snapped his fingers, the grin still on his face.

Nothing happened. The grin vanished.

Elazar looked smug. 'See? I told you im not one!' Gabriel scowled now, folding his arms. Lyra sighed. 'Look-' She turned to Elazar. 'Tell us what happened at the hotel.'

Elazar sighed. 'I was coming back from town- job interview for the local college.' He frowned. 'It gets fuzzy after a while. I went up to my room...' he looked sad. 'My girlfriend was waiting for me...' he sniffed, tears in his ocean eyes. 'The blast tore apart our room... they took her; I saw it... then the pair of things- demons, just laughed at me, saying I was stupid.' Then Elazar frowned. 'Then one said to the other; "Wonder if this will help get Carmen's memory back? She sure liked Hell... almost drove Lucifer up the wall."' Gabriel stared with narrowed eyes. 'They said that?' Elazar nodded. 'Then they just-'

But he couldn't get it all out, as an explosion rocked the house, almost knocking them all over. 'Whats going on?' Lyra yelled, trying to regain balance. Gabriel snarled and grabbed Elazar. 'You led them here didn't you?' Elazar snarled, pushing him back. 'No I didn't! Get the hell of me!' Gabriel grabbed him again. 'Tell the truth! Or I swear when I've finished with you, there will be just enough to put inside a matchbox!'

The explosion stopped. Gabriel let go of him and went outside with the others. They frowned at what they saw-

It was Castiel.

Lyra scowled. 'Why the hell did you cause that explosion?' Cas was glaring, but not at her.

But at Elazar in the doorway.

**So who is this Elazar? Demon or human? Cas is back! Yay! But whats going on- Elazar is sure in the firing line...**

**Maybe theres more to him that meets the eye-? Next chapter up soon! Then things will really start hotting up :D X Nic**


	77. Lucifers Son

'Cas-? What are you doing here-?' Lyra frowned, staring at his serious expression. 'Step aside.' He said, still glaring at Elazar. Lyra frowned, glancing at Elazars scared expression. She sighed. 'Why?'

Gabriel growled. 'Just shift.'

Lyra growled, then walked up to Elazar and blocked Cas's view. 'No! He's harmless!' Carmen nodded, joining her sister. 'Sure- there might be something weird going on. But he's innocent!' she growled. 'They took his girlfriend for crying out loud!'

Castiel's eyes narrowed. 'He's not as innocent as you think.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. So did Lyra. 'And? Come on then- tell us why!' Castiel sighed. 'We suspect it's him who's causing the deaths of angels in my garrison.'

Everyone stared at Elazar, who squeaked. 'What? I've not done anything!' Gabriel snorted, walking up to him. 'What are you?' he demanded, glaring into his face. Elazar recoiled away. 'Jeez man! I told you!' he put his hands up. 'I've never done anything!' he looked terrified. Lyra growled at the others. 'He's freaking terrified? And your making up a load of crap!'

She went marching up to Cas and yelled. 'Come on then- why isn't he innocent?' Cas was silent, Lyra grabbed the front of his coat and growled. 'You better start talking dick!'

There was a sigh behind her- Elazar. She turned to him, frowning. 'Elazar-?' he sighed again. 'I'm not a demon.'

Gabriel smirked. 'Yeah... I believe you (!)' Elazar scowled, walking around Carmen to face the whole group. 'Im not a demon.' He repeated, and then turned to Cas. 'You know then?' he asked listlessly. Cas nodded, his expression blank. 'Yes. We've known for quite a while.'

Lyra was confused, and Gabriel snorted. 'What then?'

Elazar sighed again. 'First of all- have you heard the story of Lucifer's son?'

Everyone gaped. Dean choked out. 'His- son?' Elazar nodded. 'His mother was a demon.' Gabriel let out a sound of disgust. 'He's more screwed in the head than I first thought. Demons-?' he shivered slightly. 'Tried it once, never again...'

Everyone stared at him with equally disgusted looks.

Gabriel just went. 'Uh-? Do continue...' Elazar rolled his head and continued. 'His mother was a demon. When he was young, he was hidden away until he was ready.'

Carmen frowned. 'Ready-?' Elazar nodded. 'Until he was old enough to be taught things- what it meant to be the son of the devil.' He shook his head. 'He's centuries old...' he said, his eye's wide. 'Which makes him even more dangerous.'

Gabriel shook his head. 'Lucy had a kid-? That's not possible.' They all turned to look at him. Gabe shrugged. 'Im just saying that he wouldn't have a clue what to do. Especially if he was put in a room with a chick that he couldn't kill.'

Lyra raised an eyebrow. 'How would you know that? Pervert.' She smirked, shaking her head. Carmen, however, was laughing. 'Totally, totally agree! Lucifer was a right boring-' she gasped. 'Im starting to remember!'

Gabe grinned, and so did Dean. Gabe gave him a filthy look, which Dean, thankfully didn't see.

'Maybe it's just catching up?' Dean grinned. Carmen nodded, smiling. 'Looks like it...' she frowned. 'I still cant remember more though...'

Elazar watched through baleful eyes- they didn't know the rest...

But if they knew, he'd be dead instantly...

Carmen raised an eyebrow at him. 'Just tell us- it's much easier.' Elazar's eyes widened.

She could hear his thoughts.

He froze. Carmen sighed. 'Please?' Elazar sighed, his dark blue eyes defeated.

'Fine- im the last vessel of Lucifer's son.'

**Looks like the identity of the "Big Bad" has finally been revealed! Lucifer's son-? What the-? Looks like things are really gonna hot up soon! Daddy's boy wants his body by the looks of it. Whats gonna happen? Keep reading folks! X Nic**


	78. Bedtime Stories

'Last-? What the hell?' Lyra demanded, eyes wide. Elazar sighed. 'I know. I didn't even believe it until that thing came after me...' Gabriel frowned. 'Came after you?' Elazar sighed again. 'In the hotel... it was only when I tried to refuse and run away that he blew it up.'

Carmen shook her head. 'Who is he though? Yes- Lucifer's son... but he must be a Nephilim like us?' Elazar frowned. 'Nephilim-?'

Lyra sighed, and then gestured to her and Carmen. 'Its what you call the kids of an angel. Well, half angel, half human.' Elazar laughed. 'Now that's insane!' Carmen growled. 'Your calling us insane?'

Elazar frowned. 'No im not I was j-'then he realized. 'Hang on- did you say "like us?"' Lyra nodded. 'And that's our dad, Gabriel-' she pointed to Gabriel. Elazar's eyes widened. 'You're an angel-?' Gabriel scowled, 'Try archangel dick.'

Elazar's eyes were at the point of exploding. 'Woah...' then he smirked. 'Is it because you're a fairy that your such an ass?'

Gabriel was blank, and then fury shot into his face. 'You wanna say that again?' he snarled- he was getting extremely pissed off by this freaking-!

Elazar rolled his eyes. 'Whatever- sorry.' Gabriel folded his arms, glaring, but left it at that. 'What about this Lucy's boy then?' he said, eyes flashing.

Elazar sighed. 'If that's what a Nephilim is... he's not exactly one.' Lyra frowned. 'But he's Lucifer's kid-? How can he be anything else?' Elazar shrugged. 'He spent years trying to find a vessel, after his own body died, which made him go a bit crazy. He's wandering like a demon' He sighed. 'Do you remember the first ever total eclipse?' he asked Gabriel, who nodded. Elazar looked grim. 'That was him- coming to earth. All the eclipses after through the years are echoes.'

Gabriel stared. 'What-? How come no one else has heard this story?' he growled at the end. Elazar flinched, then said. 'It's a story my family passed down through the years.' He sighed. 'I never knew it was a true story until Damon himself spoke to me.'

Everyone frowned, Dean said, confused. 'Damon? Who's that? That vampire from Vampire Diaries?'

Carmen rolled her eyes- typical Dean.

Elazar sighed. 'That's his name.'

Everyone was silent, and then Lyra sighed. 'I think we should leave it here for now- everyone's tired, and I'm sure we can pick all this up tomorrow.'

Gabriel scowled. 'I want it all now!' Lyra glared. 'And you- _shut up!' _Gabriel glared at her. 'You are in no position to say anything about this crap!' Carmen gaped now, but didn't say anything.

Gabriel stalked off.

They all stared after him. 'Whats gotten into him?' Carmen wondered aloud. Lyra nodded, frowning.

Later on, Lyra wandered outside to find Gabriel sat on the bench, staring at the moon- something obviously on his mind. 'Hey.' She said, sitting next to him. He sighed. 'Hey.' Lyra frowned. 'Whats up?' Gabriel groaned, sitting back, turning to his daughter. 'It's all this crap- now I find out Lucy has a kid-? Seems impossible.' He shrugged. 'I guess we should all be used to impossible things becoming real by now.' Lyra sighed. 'You really think that this story about Damon might be real-?'

Gabriel sighed again and turned to her. 'Against my better judgement... if I had one- yes.' Lyra groaned. 'But what does this thing wanna do when he has his body-?'

'_Like father like son.'_

The pair looked up to see Elazar coming out the back door. He sighed.

'Bring back his dad- what were you expecting?' he said grimly. Lyra scowled. 'What the hell?' Gabriel nodded. 'I was afraid of that...' but then he frowned. 'Why didn't he join him the last time-? He was out a few years ago.'

Elazar shrugged. 'Maybe he didn't know-?' then Lyra gasped as she realized.

'He was caught!'

The pair of them looked at her, frowning. 'What?' Elazar asked, confused. But Lyra's eyes widened, and then turned to Gabriel. 'Carmen said something dragged her out-?'

Gabriel frowned, and then nodded. Lyra looked grim. 'I think it was just because something else was escaping, and maybe Carmen was just dragged out by accident.'

Gabe froze as he realized.

'Damon escaped... by using Carmen.'

**Ok, kinda dull chapter- but I had to stick in some important things- such as the fact Damon escaped hell because of Carmen. But how though? That will be revealed soon. Got loads of ideas for this story- im hoping it will be my best when it starts to get going from next chapter; some epic things coming. **

**Trust me, im sooo excited to start writing them. **

**Lucifer will be making an appearance too later on! Why? You'll have to wait. Thank you! Next chapter up in a moment X Nic **


	79. Out With A Bang

When Lyra woke up the next morning, her head was killing- son of the devil? What the-? It all seemed impossible... then she turned over- Carmen was sharing the bed with her due to the lack of room. But she wasn't there. Lyra rolled her eyes; she had an idea where she'd be.

So, with a groan, she got up, pulled her dressing gown on, and went downstairs. Surprise, surprise (!) there she was, on the sofa with freaking Dean. Lyra glanced over her shoulder- if her dad saw this, he'd flip. Gabriel was already on the edge due to this new and seemingly impossible threat. He wasn't there.

Sam wasn't there, but then she heard a slight clatter in the kitchen. She walked in to find him sitting at the table.

'Hey.' Sam grinned when she walked in. Lyra smiled back- it had been a while since they'd been alone together. She sat down next to him and looked at the laptop screen. 'Why are you looking at that?' she frowned- he was looking at weather reports from all over the world. Sam sighed. 'You remember all those natural disasters a few years ago?' he asked Lyra, who nodded. 'Mmhmm.' Sam sighed again. 'They were all because Lucifer was back. I'm hoping-' he grimaced. 'Well, not exactly hoping... loads of people died last time..' he shook his had, then added. 'If Damon is just like Lucifer, than maybe the same patterns will emerge.' He tapped at the keys. 'But... nothing.' He sighed again and sat back. 'Nothing at all.'

Lyra sighed. 'We just have to figure out what he's after, other than daddy coming back obviously.' Sam nodded. 'If he gets Lucifer out... it'll be worse than last time he was.' He shook his head. 'It'll be impossible to stop them.'

Sam sighed again, so did Lyra. 'If it comes to the worse, you lot aren't alone this time.' Sam grinned.

'_If this is some lovey-dovey moment, you can stop it right now.'_

The pair of them groaned as Gabriel walked in. _Why does he always do that?_ Lyra thought with a growl. Gabriel smirked, and then sat on the tabletop- a cup of hot chocolate now in front of him. He watched Lyra and Sam's reactions through amused eyes.

'_Oi! Off now!'_

Gabriel growled as Sarah walked in and saw him sitting on her bleached surface. He slid of and folded his arms sulkily. 'Grow up.' She said with a frown. Gabe rolled his eyes.

Lyra smirked- it was so much fun seeing him get scolded by her mother. Gabe sighed. 'Where's Carmen by the way? I can't find her.'

Lyra's eyes widened slightly. 'She's outside.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but to her surprise, believed her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. 'Right- im off to find something to wear.' Gabriel smirked. 'Need help?' Lyra looked apologetically at Sam, who shook his head- he was obviously used to her dads antics. Sarah scowled. 'No.' she said. Gabriel pouted. 'Aww!'

Lyra sighed and walked back up to her own room and got changed. She couldn't exactly walk around all day in her leopard print bottoms and top- she'd have Dean after her next. Yay (!)

When she went back downstairs, she found everyone sitting on the grass outside- including Elazar, who was still looking a little nervous, and shooting glances at Gabriel sometimes. Carmen was finally up, and so was Dean to Lyra surprise- that guy could sleep like the dead.

_All my family are here._ She realized with a grin.

But the peace was about to be shattered. Gabriel looked up, alarm in his face. Just a second or two later, an explosion tore the roof of the house, fire leaping through the gigantic hole, debris flying everywhere. Lyra screamed. 'Mom!' running forwards. Sam grabbed her, and Gabriel vanished as he pushed past.

**Told ya next chapter would be up soon:D omg! Sarah's trapped in the house! Whats going to happen-? And what caused the explosion? Next chapter up later! Im on a roll lmao! X Nic**


	80. Damon or Demon?

Lyra and the others stared at the house, which was now ablaze- the fire had spread far too quickly to be normal someone caused this. Lyra realized with a gasp.

Then there was a thump behind her; everyone spun round to see Gabriel placing Sarah down. 'Mom!' Lyra yelled throwing Sam off and running over. Sarah's eyes were closed, and her clothes were singed. Gabriel shook her. 'Oi! You're not dying from a freaking fire!' he growled. To everyone's relief, Sarah coughed and opened her eyes. Gabriel pulled her up into a sitting position, supporting her. 'You ok?' he asked, eyes wide and concerned. She nodded. 'Mmhmm.' she let go of him and stood up, coughing a little. Lyra hugged her. 'Don't do that to me!' she said, tears in her eyes. Sarah laughed. 'It's about time I had my load of freakiness.'

Later on, when the fire engines arrived and the blaze was put out, Gabriel crouched down in the ruins of the living room, frowning. 'It was a deliberate attack.' He told them. Well, nearly all of hem- Sam and Dean had gone to check up on the car. Gabriel got up and growled. 'Something blew up the house.' He growled. Lyra growled now. 'What?' Gabriel stood up and turned to Sarah. 'You're staying at your mothers while we sort this out.' He told her with serious eyes. Sarah growled. 'No way!' Gabriel smirked. 'I wasn't asking-'he and Sarah vanished.

Lyra sighed- she knew this would happen. Her dad would never allow Sarah to get hurt, no matter what.

Carmen sighed. 'Looks like were on the hunt for this Damon then.' Lyra sighed. 'Sounds impossible.' Carmen laughed, but suddenly saw something; a man in the darkness, then the flames bought him into sharp relief.

She gasped and spun round.

'Get the hell out of here!' she yelled at Elazar, making Lyra spin round frowning. 'What the-?' she said, and then looked at Elazar. 'He's freaking Damon!' Carmen yelled, backing away, taking Lyra with her. Elazar frowned. 'What are you talking about-?' Carmen laughed wildly. 'I remember Hell! I remember you trying to steal my powers so you could bust out!' then she growled. 'You was just gonna leave me there!'

Elazar blinked, and then rolled his eyes. 'Do you know how hard it was to get you lot to trust me?' he laughed. Lyra shook her head. 'Where the hells Elazar?' Damon shrugged. 'In here somewhere. Who cares? He's mine now.' Carmen growled, then nodded to the remains of the house. 'Did you do that?' Damon pretended to flinch. 'Oh! Never (!)' Lyra snarled now, advancing on him. But Carmen grabbed her and pulled her back. Damon rolled his eyes. 'Me going in a vessel kinda creates a big bang- not my fault he was standing in the kitchen at the time.' Then he looked around. 'Which reminds me-' he smirked. 'It's great to be out again.' The smirk widened. 'Now for Lucifer.'

Carmen snarled. 'You're never joining him!' Damon raised an eyebrow.

'Who said anything about me wanting to join him?'

**Yay! Sarah's ok! Phew. Damon has arrived... ohnoes! What does he want though-? He doesn't want to join Lucifer, so why does he want him out? Hmm... I wonder what he wants... last update for tonight, about 3 more chapters tomorrow:) when Damon's plans will be revealed X Nic**


	81. The Gate Opens

Carmen frowned. 'You don't want to join Lucifer-? But-?' Damon walked up to her and tilted his head to one side. 'Hello again Carmen- it's been a while.' He grinned. Carmen snarled. 'Go to hell!' Damon laughed, running a hand through his hair, and then snapped his fingers- the girls couldn't move. He smirked again. 'Already have, thank you very much sweetie.' Carmen growled. 'What the hell do you want?'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Hasn't it all come back yet?' Carmen stared, then frowned. 'What-?' Damon's grin widened. 'Cant you remember all the fun you had in hell?' Carmen's face screwed up as she tried to remember, but nothing came.

Damon smirked. 'Well, I must be off- dads waiting.' He turned away. 'And he's in for a shock.' Carmen growled. 'What? Just freaking tell us something!' he smirked again, then turned to Lyra.

'Aren't you a pretty little thing?' he said, raising a hand to turn her collar back over. Lyra snarled. 'Get away from me!'

Damon smirked. 'Trust me love, im not hitting on you- were cousins.' Carmen snorted. 'You're not family!' Damon rolled his eyes, their midnight blue flashing. Then he grinned. 'I'll be seeing you two soon- please give Uncle Gabe my regards.'

He vanished.

And Gabriel appeared. He looked startled. 'What the hell was that?' he said, coughing. Lyra and Carmen were released from their bonds. Carmen groaned. 'Damon. Elazar was Damon.' She said with another groan. She looked up to her father. 'I guess he stopped you materializing.'

Gabriel snarled now. 'Where is he? I'm gonna rip him to pieces!' Lyra sighed. 'He vanished...' then her eyes widened. 'He said he was bringing back Lucifer, but not to join him.' Gabriel frowned. 'But-? That makes no sense-?'

'_Lyra! Carmen!'_

The trio spun round to face Sam and Dean running towards them, guns ready and poised. 'Are you ok?' Sam said to Lyra as they reached them. Lyra nodded. 'It was Damon...' Sam sighed and hugged her. 'Hey- he's gone now.' He said, and then looked over at Dean, who asked. 'What happened? We got locked in the car.'

Carmen sighed. 'Damon. He lured Elazar into the house and took over him-' she waved a hand to the charred remains of the house. 'He blew up the house...' Lyra sighed. 'He's bringing Lucifer back.'

They stared at her. Dean gaped. 'Bu-? He can't; we have the rings to his cage.'

Carmen looked grim. 'I don't think he needs them.' Sam groaned. 'What if he joins him?' Lyra frowned inside his arms. 'He doesn't want to join him.'

Everyone looked at her. 'What?' Dean said, frowning. Lyra frowned too. 'He's not joining him.' He looked at her dad.

'Then why does he want to bring him back-?' she wondered. 

Miles away, Damon stood over the gate to his fathers prison- sure; those Winchesters had the rings, but he didn't need them.

All he needed was a glance of them, and that was it. He looked down at the gate and grinned.

'Hello daddy.' He laughed as it started to open.

**Next chapter- ahh! Lucy's back for a bit! What's Damon up to? Hmm... im sensing next chapter will reveal all, and father and son will meet again- what will happen? Explosive stuff. X Nic**


	82. In The Eyes Of The Father

Miles away, Damon stood over the gate to his fathers prison- sure; those Winchesters had the rings, but he didn't need them.

All he needed was a glance of them, and that was it. He looked down at the gate and grinned.

'Hello daddy.' He laughed as it started to open.

Damon smirked when he saw his father appear about ten meters away- he remembered when he'd met him for the first time at the age of twenty. He was a right daddy's boy, following him around... idolizing him. Lucifer had taught him everything he knew. But it was hard; he had more power than his father in some aspects due to his parentage.

Damon remembered the time when it was clear that Lucy was going to Hell, he'd demanded that if it was true, that he would take over- His father assured him that he would.

Then Lucifer betrayed him... threw him in Hell...

Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he saw his son, and then walked towards him. Damon raised an eyebrow- the last time he'd seen Lucifer, he was in a different body. Now, he was in a guy that had blonde-brown hair, much like his own, and his eyes were aqua. He made the guy he was possessing look haughty.

Lucifer stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed in hate. 'Damon.' He spat. Damon grinned. 'Hello daddy- miss me much?'

Lucifer snarled, grabbing the front of Damon's jacket, and pulling him close. 'How did you get out?' he demanded, temper rising. Damon scowled, and then pushed him away, saying in annoyance. 'Oi! This jacket was expensive! Keep your freaking hands of it!'

Lucifer looked ready to explode at him at that. He snarled, and demanded again. 'How did you get out?' Damon smirked again. 'Help from your niece.' Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 'Which one?' Damon shrugged. 'Carmen'

Lucifer snarled at her name, the sky darkening above the pair. Damon glanced up, eyebrow raised. 'Now- we can't be having any of this!' he waved the clouds away.

Lucifer snarled; he so badly wanted to send this little brat back where he belonged, or kill him- but that was impossible; they'd fought before... years ago... and were too evenly matched. Although, Lucifer would never, ever admit it, but Damon was a tiny fraction stronger. Another reason he chucked him away- he wanted to steal his title. Well... he was, would never get it.

Damon laughed. 'Aren't you even more pathetic?' Lucifer lost it and sent him blasting backwards, but to his intense annoyance, he twisted in the air and landed lightly on his feet. He tutted. 'Now now daddy- lets not fight.' Lucifer snarled and blasted him again... or tried to. Damon didn't flinch; he just rearranged his fringe and frowned. 'Like this-?'

Lucifer went flying backwards, smashing into a tree, making it crash to the ground in a mass of leaves and broken wood. Damon smirked, now standing in front of him. 'You taught me well, didn't you?' Lucifer was on his feet, his face was taught with anger, the sky darkening again, a rumble of thunder in the distance; the wind picked up, making their hair wave lightly across their faces.

Damon laughed. 'I'd watch your blood pressure if I were you.' Lucifer froze, and then the wind blasted through the clearing. Damon stood there, not moving an inch- he snapped his fingers.

The disturbance vanished.

'Get back in Hell! Or I'll make you!' Lucifer snarled advancing on him. Damon tilted his head- Lucifer froze on the spot. 'Hmm... Nah- Earths mine. Just like you said it would be- your reigns over.'

Lucifer smirked now. 'Oh? Gonna kill me are you? Get this dick- I can't die!' Damon just raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on him lips. 'Everything can die somehow.' Lucifer laughed, and then spread his arms out. 'Bring it freak!' he taunted, smirking.

Damon laughed, running a hand through his hair. 'Maybe later-'then he smirked. 'And I'll deal with you later-' Lucifer went flying backwards into the gate and it closed after him.

Damon sighed- that was Daddy sorted for now. He looked up towards the sky, the clouds still dark.

Now to sort Carmen out before she remembered.

**Next chapter :) sorry about the slow updates- still a fraction ill, and busy with college work. Ooh-! Moment with Lucy and Damon! There are some epic things coming- I promise you. Hope you keep reading! X Nic**


	83. Spirit Walk

Later on, when the blaze was completely extinguished, and the fire crews gone, Lyra sighed and stared at the ruins of her home. 'Where do we go now?' she asked Gabriel, tears starting to form- she loved that house. Gabriel grinned. Lyra scowled. 'What the hell can you be so happy about?' His grin widened. 'You forget who I am- or more importantly, what I can do.' Lyra realized and grinned. 'Really-? You can really do that?'

He nodded and snapped his fingers- there was a creak behind them, and the house healed itself, interior and all.

Everyone cheered when the house finalized its repair.

Gabriel groaned. 'Jeez... never tried that before.' He yawned widely. Lyra laughed, and Carmen raised an eyebrow and asked. 'That tired you out?' he nodded. 'It's a big thing to change time by a moment or two.'

The girls rolled their eyes, and Dean snorted. 'Some archangel you are.' Gabe scowled. 'You try it then dick!' Dean never got the chance to reply as Gabriel stormed off towards the house, vanishing inside.

Dean frowned after him. 'Jeez- whats got his pants in a twist?' Carmen shivered. 'I'd hate to wake up next to that thing.'

Gabriel poked his head out the door, a scowl upon his face. 'That "Thing" can hear every word your saying.' Carmen shrugged. 'That "Thing" should go bed, and wake up when he's more coherent.' Gabriel scowled, but retreated back inside.

Lyra laughed, and then turned to the other three. 'What do you say we go to a restaurant or something, and get a bite to eat? I'm starve...'

'And then he says. "Its chow time you freaky bastard!"' Sam told the girls when Dean went to get another drink. Lyra was beside herself. 'What the hell? I'm betting that the thing came then, am I right?' Sam nodded, still sniggering.

Dean came back to the table, now frowning. 'Whats so funny?' he said, sitting next to Carmen and scowling at his brother. He shrugged innocently. 'Oh, nothing.'

Carmen laughed at his bewildered expression, then frowned- what was that niggling in her head-? Her eyes widened as everything went dark.

'Lyra-? Dean?' she called into the darkness- she couldn't tell which way was neither up nor down. 'Anyone?' she yelled, eyes widening in panic. She was scared to move in case the world below her vanished into the darkness it was.

'_They're not here Carmen.'_

She gasped and spun round to face the grinning figure of Damon. 'Hello Carmen.' He grinned. She snarled and backed away. 'Why can't you leave us alone?' he laughed, then ran a hand through his hair. 'It's not easy becoming the new devil, you know?' Carmen snarled. 'It'll never happen.'

Damon laughed, and then waved a hand around the darkness. 'Getting pretty good now aren't I?' she scowled. 'Go get screwed.' He laughed. 'So full of fire, eh?' he snapped his fingers, then the restaurant appeared. Carmen gasped as she saw herself- she was unconscious. Lyra was shaking her limp form, saying. 'Carmen-? What the-?'

'Lyra!' Carmen yelled, trying to make the trio hear her. They didn't respond at all. It was like she was a spirit.

Ripped from her body.

Damon laughed. 'If you tell me how to finish of Lucy, and inherit his powers- I'll let you back into your body.'

Carmen gaped. 'What- the- hell?' Damon laughed again. 'Just tell me, and you're free.' Carmen laughed. 'I don't have a clue what you're on about! Even if I did, I'd never tell you.'

Damon sighed. 'Not come back yet? Hmm...' he shrugged. 'Guess you'll have to stay here until you do remember.' Carmen gasped, and then leapt for him- he vanished. Leaving her to run after her body as they took her back to the house.

'Guys! Please say you can hear me!' she yelled, tears in her eyes.

**Next chappie :) oh no! Whats Damon done to Carmen-? And it looks like she still has important info Damon wants. Let's hope he doesn't get it. Next chap up in a mo. X Nic**


	84. Gaybriel

Lyra went on ahead and shook her dad awake. He scowled blearily. 'What-?' but when he saw Lyra's panicked expression, he got the gist and followed her out.

'What happened?' Gabriel asked with a frown when he saw Carmen, who was now laid out on the sofa. Lyra shook her head. 'She just...' she waved a hand at her.

Gabe frowned and knelt down next to her. 'Carmen?' he said, poking her. She didn't stir. He sighed and put a hand on her arm, and closed his eyes.

'Gabe?' Carmen said- she'd been watching the whole scene unfold... still a spirit.

'Carmen?' he said, frowning. Then went silent.

Carmen sighed, and then turned away- only to face her dad. He stared at her, dawning realization on his face.

'What happened?' he asked, looking at their bodies below. Carmen sighed again. 'Damon.' He scowled. 'What?'

She laughed. 'Apparently, I've still got things to remember.' She scowled. 'He's waiting for me to remember something.'

He just continued staring. 'What thing?' he frowned. Carmen looked at their bodies- Lyra was prodding Gabriel's body now- thinking the same thing had happened. She sighed. 'I know how he can get rid of Lucifer and other crap apparently.'

Gabe raised an eyebrow, and then suddenly flickered, and vanished.

Carmen turned her gaze to Gabriel's body as it suddenly jerked away from her's, and his eyes opened. 'Ah-' he said, then got up, turning to where she was standing, his eyes not seeing her. 'Carmen? I know your there- so listen up; we're gonna figure this crap out and get you back...' he sighed. 'I promise.' He added.

The others just frowned in confusion.

'What was that all about? Have you finally gone insane?' Dean scowled. Gabriel sighed. 'Carmen- Damon's took her out of her body...' he pointed to where she still was. 'She's there- we just can't see or hear her.'

He sighed again. 'And I can't leave mine too often- it'll start to kill my vessel.'

Dean growled. 'Well, just bring her back too then! What are you waiting for?' Gabriel growled. 'You really think I'd leave her there? I can't do it! I don't know how!'

They just gaped- it was the first time he'd ever said something like that.

'Can't-? but what about Carmen? She can't just hover around like that for god knows how long!' Lyra snarled. Gabe sighed. 'She knows something- so Damon won't let her leave.'

Everyone groaned- it would be Damon, wouldn't it...

'Knows what?' Sam asked with a frown. Gabriel turned to him. 'How Damon can kick his daddy's ass.'

Sam sighed. 'Great (!)' Gabe sniggered, Dean growled. 'Shut your freaking pie hole! This is your kid! You're acting as if you don't give a crap!'

Everyone was silent as Gabriel froze, then turned to Dean, his face blank, then replaced with untamed anger. '_What _did you just say to me?' he growled. Dean snarled now. 'You're supposed to be this freaking all powerful archangel.' He snorted. 'Instead, you're just _Gay_briel'

Lyra's eyes widened as Dean said the last word- her dad wasn't going to be pleased.

'_What did you just call me?' _Gabriel snarled, advancing on Dean, who snorted, then repeated. 'Gaybriel.'

Gabriel smirked, and then Dean went flying backwards into the wall.

Lyra and Sam ran to separate them. 'Oi!' Lyra growled, pushing Gabriel into the other room. 'What the hell are you playing at?' she yelled, glaring at him. He shrugged. 'He insulted me- what were you expecting?'

She growled. 'Oh grow up!' he grinned. 'No- maybe you should.'

Gabriel suddenly felt a sharp pain in his cheek- like he'd been slapped. 'Carmen.' he growled, rubbing it- she had a knack for it.

Why did all the chicks he knew- whether it be his kids or Sara, have a knack for slapping him? It wasn't fair!

**Next chapter Ha ha! Gaybriel! Never noticed that before until earlier lmao! Gonna get explosive soon- I promise :) oh! The next Movie Night will be up- just for you, I'll give you a sneak peek; it's a Mark Pellegrino special! Gonna be hilarious :) next chapter of both up very soon! X Nic**


	85. Sins Of The Father

Carmen sat on the chair they'd left out for her- knowing Dean, he'd probably end up sitting on/in her. typical (!) she sighed; everyone had gone to bed, leaving her to sit on her own in the darkness, not tired at all. She sighed and got up.

She felt like going for a walk. But, when she opened the front door... well, if walking through it counted, she was faced by a familiar face; Castiel. He frowned at her. 'Carmen-?' her eyes widened. 'Can you see me?' he nodded. Carmen scowled. 'If you can, how come Gabriel can't?'

He shrugged. 'No idea.' She groaned, and then walked off- Cas followed her, saying. 'Lucifer's son has arrived?'

Carmen stopped dead, and then turned to him. 'How do you know about him-?' Cas sighed. 'It's an old story in Heaven- the child of Lucifer.'

Carmen was shocked. 'Story-? Tell me it!' Cas frowned. 'Its not real.' She growled. 'Just freaking tell me!' Cas scowled, then started.

'Just before Lucifer was cast out- they say he had a child. Not an ordinary one, but a half demon- half archangel- a truly dangerous and forbidden mix. Impossible to tame or control.' Cas sighed. 'He hid the child from Heaven, where Lucifer and other demons he "trusted" trained him in secret.' Cas met Carmen's eyes. 'He grew up under his fathers rule. His powers growing more with each passing day. They soon surpassed his fathers. They say he looked like a demon, so Lucifer named him Damon...' he trailed off for a moment. 'Then Lucifer realized he'd made a mistake when he got out of his control; he tried to kill his son- but it was near impossible- they were too evenly matched. They eventually came to a final confrontation, which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. In the end, after the earth was thrown into an ice age, Lucifer won- he locked his son in Hell with a lock that could never be broken.'

Carmen was silent. Could the story be true-? 'Cas... how can this story be-?' she shook her head. 'Don't matter.' Castiel sighed. 'I don't usually put much stock into stories like this... but this one must be true.' Carmen frowned. 'Why?'

Cas met her eyes. 'I saw him once, just before Lucifer trapped him.' He shook his head. 'His powers were terrible... he was wild.'

Carmen stared, wide eyed. 'He's been around that long-?' Castiel nodded. 'He's almost as old as Lucifer himself.' Carmen's eyes grew ever wider. 'But how can we defeat him?' Cas sighed. 'Theres only one way possible...' Carmen nodded. 'Yes?' she said impatiently. Cas met her eyes.

'Lucifer is the only one with the power to send him back.'

Carmen gaped. 'We-? We have to-? Lucifer's the only one who can end it-?' Castiel nodded, his face blank.

'Only the father can capture the son.'

**Oh jeez... everything's going from bad to worse! Only Lucifer can beat Damon-? Well- two options. Let Lucy out, let him try and kick the crap outta Damon. But at the cost of probably starting Apocalypse 2. or, try and beat Damon themselves... but how? Cant win either way. Hope you like this little back-story I did for Damon. So much fun to do lmao! Next chapter coming tonight- lets see if we can hit 7.000 hits by midnight! (UK time) X Nic**


	86. The Book Of Daemon

Carmen moaned in her sleep- another nightmare. This time, she was in a majestic cathedral, standing in front of three men, all of them clad in ebony robes. Their faces were partly covered, but Carmen could see their anxious expressions.

'_He must never find it.'_

Carmen turned when a voice suddenly floated from behind- a mans. She turned to see him; Lucifer.

Her eyes widened as she saw him, standing there with hate on his face. 'He must never find it.' He repeated. 'Do you understand?' he was in a different body- a young man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, but it was unmistakably him. He had that air about him that was impossible to misinterpret.

The three men nodded. The one in the middle removed his hood- his eyes were all black, his hair jet black too. He frowned. 'He will never get it- I promise.'

Lucifer laughed. 'And what use is your word?' the man- a demon? Scowled. Lucifer snarled. 'I hope I can trust you Kabaiel.' The man nodded. Then the other two removed their hoods- one had longish blonde hair, and the other a shock of dark maroon. Lucifer turned his attention to them now. 'Tamiel, Ramiel... can I trust you two as well? or are you a bunch of worthless dicks like the last lot?'

The blonde scowled. 'We are loyal.' Lucifer smirked. 'For your sake, I hope your telling the truth.' The one called Kabaiel laughed. 'What if we get caught?'

Lucifer smirked. 'Then you'll forget everything- I don't trust Grigori. Lying bunch of wannabe scum.'

Ramiel growled. 'We just forget everything? How dare-!' He never got it out- Lucifer grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him close. 'You really want to finish that?' he said, eyes dangerous. Ramiel growled. 'No.' Lucifer grinned and let him go. Then he turned to the others.

'The most important thing, is that no one ever finds out about this... about Damon.' He told them, eyes narrowing, calculating their expressions. The trio nodded, and then Kabaiel spoke. 'Theres talk of you being banished.'

Lucifer smirked. 'Let's see them catch me first- Michael and the other two don't stand a chance... abomination lovers.'

Kabaiel nodded. 'But If Gabriel comes after us-? What if we truly fall?' he watched Lucifer's face turn into another smirk.

'Then you are worthless, and you forget the entire plan.'

Tamiel growled at that. Lucifer turned his piercing gaze to him. 'Something you want to add Tamiel?' Tamiel shook his head.

Lucifer held something up to Kabaiel. 'The missing part to the Book of Enoch- the Book of Daémon.' He growled suddenly. 'Damon must _never_ find it.' He warned them. Kabaiel nodded, taking it. 'He won't- we know exactly where it will be safe.' Lucifer nodded. 'Just make sure... or I'll make sure theres a place in the deepest part of Hell with your name on it.' Kabaiel was furious, but didn't voice it.

He nodded, but then said. 'May I ask why?' Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

'It's the key he's looking for. If he finds it- it's all over. Even I won't be able to stop that bastard...'

As the scene started to fade, she saw a plaque with the words- Bagrati cathedral, etched into it.

Carmen awoke with a gasp, eye's wide- The Book of Daémon-? That's what he was looking for-?

And she knew where it was- Bagrati cathedral, which she'd heard of before- it was in Imereti, Georgia.

She needed to get there first- be it with, or without the others.

Before Damon realized she remembered.

**Well, we know what Damon wants now; a missing chapter from the Book of Enoch. What for though-? And I think we all recognize those three- Kabaiel, Tamiel and Ramiel from the first story- seems they did lose their memory after all; after all, they did fall in the end. Good job Lucy wasn't around to kick their asses at the time. Hope your all enjoying the little twist I've done- it wasn't easy to write, I assure you lmao! I know some of the facts have been tweaked a little. Sorry all- I needed to because it was essential. The story will really start to get interesting now- it's a race against time, and the choice to face Damon alone, or with Lucifer draws closer. Thanks all! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	87. Bagrati Cathedral

'The Book of Daémon? What the hell is that?' Dean said as Castiel finished telling the others at Carmen's request. Cas sighed and glanced at Carmen- or to the others, where they thought she was standing.

He turned back to the others; Gabriel had his arms folded, a scowl on his face.

'The Book of Daémon? How come I've never heard about that?' he demanded, scowling again. 'I've read the Book of Enoch, and it wasn't in there.'

Carmen sighed. 'Lucifer ripped it out.' Cas told the others what she said. Gabe groaned. 'That dick just has to stick his damn nose into everything!'

Sam sighed now. 'Does Carmen know where it is?' Carmen nodded.

'Bagrati Cathedral.' Cas told them. Sam nodded. 'Imereti in Georgia?' Cas nodded for Carmen. Sam nodded again. 'But it's in ruins- why would they hide it there?'

Lyra suddenly thought of something. 'He would need his true vessel to enter- the temporary ones couldn't handle him inside?'

The others turned to her. 'Not a bad idea.' Gabriel grinned, but then turned to where Carmen was. 'Is that true?'

Cas shook his head for her. 'I don't know- he never mentioned anything. He still doesn't know where the book is.'

Gabriel groaned. 'Back to square one then.'

Lyra shook her head. 'No- if he doesn't know where it is, we can beat him to it.'

Everyone turned to look at her, surprise in their faces at the obvious answer.

'I've been around you lot for too long.' Gabriel groaned, putting a hand to his forehead in disbelief- all he got were filthy looks. 'I'd say we get going before he does find out.' He added, removing his hand.

The others nodded, but Lyra said. 'Its miles away! We won't make it until tomorrow evening at least!'

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. 'Hello? Me and Cas can be there in a second.'

Lyra scowled. 'What about us?' Cas spoke now. 'We can take others too.'

Gabe nodded too, rolling his eyes- he had been hoping to finally get rid of the Winchesters. Then he realized something else.

'What about Carmen?' he asked Cas, who turned to her.

'I can get there myself.' Cas relayed the message. Gabe nodded.

'Then let's go kick some Lucy Jr ass!'

At the cathedral...

'Whoa-! What happened here?' Lyra gasped, staring at the cathedral... or what was left of it. Dean sighed. 'He's already been here.' He said in a flat tone. 'Let's go.'

'Wait!' Lyra suddenly said, frowning at the ruins. 'What if they hid it so well he didn't find it?'

Gabriel glanced at the pile of rubble- the building was barely holding up. 'Maybe...' he muttered, then walked towards it, the others following.

Carmen went ahead, entering the cracked archway into the cathedral. She was surprised to find that it was just a garden inside, the roof was gone, except for a set of stone steps leading up to a little bell tower on the north wall. There was a stone alter in the middle; it was smashed open. She guessed that Damon had destroyed it first, thinking it was inside.

But that would be too obvious... too easy. Her eyes travelled up to the bell tower; did bell towers usually have enochian around them-?

_Its still here_. She realized, running up the stone steps, casting a look down at the others. Cas had to leave, so she couldn't tell them what she'd figured out.

She reached the top, her eyes skimming the chamber- it was small and circular. With a brass bell in the middle hanging from the ceiling over an alter.

Her eyes widened when she saw more enochian on the bottom of the alter. She knelt down next to it, running a hand over the markings- what did they mean-? Jeez... why couldn't her dad come up already!

She glanced out the window- they'd split up.

And none of the idiots had thought to check the tower... blind imbeciles.

As she ran her hand over the last bit, she felt a rush of heat run through her body. She blinked hard and looked at her hand.

It was there. It felt... there.

She was back_. The enochian must have reversed Damon's powers_. She realized.

'Gabriel! Lyra!' She yelled out the window. He saw all of them look up in shock.

'Carmen-?' Lyra said, and then grinned. She ran up the steps and flung her arms around her. 'Oh I missed you!' she said, still hugging her, and then let her go as the others came up.

Except Gabriel.

'What are you all doing up there? It's the roof- theres nothing up there!' He said with a raised eyebrow, but he was grinning at Carmen. The others stared at him.

'Can't-? Cant you see it?' Lyra frowned. Gabe groaned in frustration. 'See what damnit!' Carmen sighed, and then pointed out the enochian.

'That's why Damon never found it; it's protected.'

Lyra frowned. 'But how come we can?' Carmen understood in an instant. 'Damon has nothing human about him- Half demon and archangel. We're half human.' She shrugged and looked at her dad. 'And he proves that theory.' Gabe scowled.

Carmen laughed and put her hand on the alter, causing it to crack a little, and make Gabriel blink as the tower appeared before him.

'Oh...' he just said in a rather dumb voice. The girls giggled, but Sam was staring at the alter. He knelt down next to it, Dean frowning. 'What?'

Sam frowned. 'Its hollow-' He then jumped out the way as Gabriel stormed in and kicked at it.

'I've had just about enough with all this freaking crap! I could be in a freaking bar, or getting laid; and here I am! Putting up with this stupid crap! I've had enough damn you!' he kicked it again. 'Open you stupid thing!' he yelled at it.

The others stared at him, faces blank in shock- they'd never seen Gabriel lose it quite like that. Carmen sniggered. 'Keep your hair on!' she told him when he gave up due to a sharp pain in his big toe. He growled, folding his arms. 'You open it then!' he snarled.

Carmen sighed and put her hands on the thing- to her utter surprise, it slid away at her touch.

And there it was- The Book of Daémon.

**Extra long chapter for you guys! Kinda boring this chap :( sorry. The next chapter will be ace! I promise! So they've found the book? And yay! Carmen's back! Things will start hotting up very soon- and I have a feeling we've not seen the last of Lucifer either. Reviews much loved people! Thanks! X Nic**


	88. The Answer

Carmen picked it up- it wasn't strictly a book. It was slightly tattered, brown leather covered and of medium thickness in appearance. But when Carmen looked closely, she could see the Enochian branded into the ancient leather.

When she went to open it, she promptly dropped it in surprise- a sudden rush of echoey voices came from it, including a solitary scream of rage or fear.

Everyone stared at it, eyes wide.

'Err-? Ladies first?' Gabriel offered to Sam, who scowled and picked it up. 'It won't... open.' He growled, passing it to Dean, who tried and failed too. Gabriel took it from him with sigh- humans.

But even for him it wouldn't open.

He growled in frustration- then saw the marking on the front, which prevented angels, and archangels from reading it, and also humans.

He passed it back to Carmen, who stared at it- it was kinda creepy to be honest. She felt the others stares, and went to open it, doubting it would.

It opened to everyone's surprise.

Carmen's eyes travelled down the page- it was all in enochian... which she couldn't read.

'It's all in enochian.' She told the others in frustration, holding the book up and showing them. Gabriel nodded. 'I can read it.' She turned to him with a grin.

'Finally making yourself useful eh?' she sniggered, erasing the sigil preventing him from reading it. Carmen handed it to him.

He looked up. 'I don't think we should stay here- just in case.'

The others nodded, and they all vanished.

Damon stood in the shadows, watching- so Carmen had somehow defied his powers?

He growled at that; being thwarted was not on his happy list.

But then there was something else; they had the book. Damon walked up to the top of the tower and stared at the alter- no wonder he hadn't found any trace of it. He growled again, being tricked by a trio of pathetic Grigori was really burning him up.

They had his book... his whole life; his strengths, his weaknesses...

How to trap him back in Hell again.

He wanted that book before they realized just how they could do that. And besides- it also held the answer of how he could inherit Daddy's powers.

He turned away, his hair blowing in the gathering storm

It wouldn't be long now.

Gabriel lay on Sarah's bed, ankles crossed and the book in his hands.

Lyra and the others had gone out for a drink.

_Yeah right_ Gabe thought, shaking his head as he read; It was very interesting; it told the story first of how Damon came into being- it was a lot like the story Cas told them, but with more detail.

'Jeez... you really are your father's son.' He muttered as he read that Damon destroyed the city of Atlantis in one of his "workouts"

Gabriel also found out how he'd never heard of the devastation Damon wrought- Lucifer had his demons clean up after Damon's rages or their fights.

There was nothing to suspect when they'd finished the job.

He sighed and turned to a random page. He frowned at the words-

"_The Morningstar, refutation of the Eidolon across the Midnight Sun"_

He raised an eyebrow- stupid prophets, with their stupid riddles, and their stupid language.

He thought about it for a moment, deciphering it out- refutation... that meant "answer" in general he was sure. Eidolon? Another word for Shadow.

He frowned at the next bit- Midnight Sun? what was that? Gabriel shook his head- he needed to eat a thesaurus, or something soon, or risk becoming a big an idiot as Dean.

Morning Star? That was dead easy- it was his big, dick of a brother Lucy-Lou.

'Right-'Gabe said, sitting up and stringing the words together in his head. Lucifer was the answer to something. A shadow. _Damon? _Gabriel wondered.

But then there was the big whopping annoying word "Midnight Sun" _What the hell could it be? _He growled, getting up and walking downstairs.

A sun at night? That made no sense...

Gabriel sat down with a sigh, opening a chocolate bar and turning the TV on. Urgh... it was the news. But, just as he was going to change the channel, the answer stared him in the face.

"_-The eclipse only comes around once every five hundred years..." _

Gabe's eyes widened as the sentence formed in his head.

'Holy fudge monster!' he said in a mixture of shock and surprise- that was the answer.

Lucifer can send Jr back on the night the eclipse.

Gabe glanced once more at the TV before vanishing.

It was one week from now.

**Whay! Next chapter! Ooh! So Lucifer's the only one who can send Damon back-? Hows this gonna work out? Damon knows that they have his book, so we can guess he's going to stick his nose back in soon, with a plan to get it back. Next chapter up soon!**

**News- New competition! **_**Supernatural Season Challenge.**_** Details are on my **_**Movie Night**_** chapter 42. Thanks to all who have entered so far! X Nic**


	89. Breaking Point

Gabriel ignored the fact that his kids were dating the Winchesters for a moment as he found them- the Impala was parked in a café parking lot.

He staled up to the door and pushed it open, spotting them sitting at a table, coffee in front of them and grins on their stupid, moronic faces.

Although, they didn't last long as they spotted Gabriel.

'If you're here to moan about-!' Carmen started vehemently as he walked over. Gabe growled. 'As much as I dispose it, I'll overlook it at the moment.' He shot Dean a filthy look before telling them all.

'Lucy-Lou's the one who can send Damon back to Hell.'

Everyone's eyes widened, Dean said. 'You better be freaking joking.'

But Carmen didn't react... she already knew.

She sighed. 'Yeah...'

Everyone looked at her in shock.

'You... knew-? And didn't tell us?' Gabriel scowled, glaring at her. Carmen sighed.

'I didn't think it was true.' She shrugged. Gabriel sighed and squashed in next to Sam and Lyra.

'You should know by now that it's probably true. How stupid can you be?' He told her. She snorted in anger. 'Im not a child! How dare you talk to me like that!'

Gabriel watched her jump up, squeeze past Dean, and stalk out of the café, the door banging loudly in her rage.

The four watched her go with blank expressions- why did she keep exploding like that?

Outside, Carmen's sudden fury had made all the cars in the lot alarms go off. Dean came running out, yelling. 'Don't you dare Carmen!'

He grabbed her, turning her to face him. 'Whats wrong?' he asked quietly as she suddenly started crying. She shook her head. 'I don't know! It's just too much, all this... Hell, Damon, Lucifer... everything.'

Dean sighed and pulled her into his arms. 'I know..' he told her, his chin on top of her dark head. 'You know-? This really hurts to say... but your dick dad does love you, ya know?'

Carmen looked up, her dads eyes filled with fresh tears.

'I've just had enough Dean. It just feels like the worlds out to kill me, or make my life unbearable.' She said, shaking her head sadly. Dean sighed and hugged her.

Gabriel watched the scene from the café doorway. Jeez... maybe he had been abit too hard on her... but Dean, unfortunately, was right.

He did love his kids. Both Carmen and Lyra.

Just then, Sam and Lyra came running out. 'Guys! we have to make a decision now!' Sam called to them, beckoning them inside.

In a few seconds, they were all back inside, and huddled around the small TV screen, where the big bold words _"Krakatoa erupts, killing thousands."_

Lyra shook her head in disbelief. 'Its Damon isn't it? History is repeating itself.' Gabriel groaned, then nodded. 'Like father like son.' He said bitterly. Then turned to the others with a grim expression.

'I really wish there was an alternative... but it looks like the only option is-'

Carmen butted in. 'Don't you dare say bring back Lucy. I mean it!' Gabriel sighed. 'Then what else do we do? Damon wants that book- probably to stop us from finding that crappy fact out of how to send him back, and to find out how to nick Daddy's powers himself.'

Everyone processed the words in silence. Then Lyra said tentively. 'But-? What if he doesn't want to help? What if we start the second apocalypse-?'

That's what everyone was afraid of- even if they did manage to get Lucifer to kick the crap outta Damon...

How would they get him back in Hell too-?

Gabriel groaned and turned away. 'Where are you going?' Lyra frowned after him. He called back. 'To get laid- it's the answer to everything.'

Carmen raised an eyebrow as he vanished. 'How charming (!)' she said in disbelief. The others nodded in agreement

**And next chapter :) another update tonight- it's the weekend! Woo! Which means updates galore! Thanks everyone who's entered my competition! It's still open for entries!**

**Anyway... Ooh- the big question of letting Lucifer out and how to get him back back in if he does "help" **

**And yes- I do have a plan:) you'll have to wait until near the end of story three to find out! X Nic**


	90. An Open Gate

When Gabriel returned from his "medication" he was in a much better and happier frame of mind.

'Righty! Are we letting Lucy out or what?' he asked cheerily, putting his feet up on the sofa.

_Jeez- he's cheered_ up Carmen thought, rolling her eyes- he obviously got lucky last night. Typical Gabriel (!)

Carmen sighed. 'We can't!' she argued, Lyra nodded. Even the Winchesters agreed. 'We can't let Lucifer out- remember last time he busted out?' Dean snarled.

Gabriel sighed. 'I know, I know... but this is last resort.' His caramel eyes grew deep and sombre as he added. 'Damon is worse than Lucy. So who would you rather have to face?'

Everyone was silent- Gabriel's words were true. Damon or Lucifer... Lucifer was beginning to look like the "safe option"

Dean groaned. 'I swear... if you start the next apocalypse... you can end it! Because we aren't! We've done it before, so you can go screw yourself if were doing it again!' then Dean nodded to the girls. 'And do you really wanna risk your kids lives in this crap? Some father you are!'

Gabriel's expression was dark as he looked at Dean. 'How dare you say that... you know I love my kids!'

Sam could sense another fight brewing. 'Hey-! Stop it now!' he ordered, standing between the pair and giving each of them a glare in turn.

Dean sighed and backed down. 'Fine. But remember- apocalypse two, and you're on your own.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and then said. 'So we all agree- ask Lucifer about Jr?'

No one made a sound or motion. It was Lyra who spoke first. 'It's our last hope.' The others, except Dean and Carmen looked at her. Then Carmen nodded. 'Lyra's right-'she looked into her father's eyes. 'Let's do it.'

Lyra stood with her back to the others as they opened the door to Lucifer's prison. 'I just hope were doing the right thing.' She sighed to Sam, who put an arm around her shoulder. 'Hey- don't worry.' He grinned.

Lyra laughed, her dark brown hair waving in the wind, which was picking up as the door opened.

'_I don't freaking believe it-!' _

Both Lyra and Sam frowned at the sound of Gabriel's shocked voice. They spun around to see him gaping at the open door.

'Whats wrong?' Sam asked, running over with Lyra. Carmen turned to them, eyes wide. 'Its-? It was already open.'

The pair gaped.

'Open already-?' Sam gasped in shock; staring at the gate- he was right; it was ajar. Gabriel shook his head, then realized.

'Damon didn't shut it properly.'

The others groaned. 'Then where is he?' Dean growled, running a hand through his hair.

Gabriel remembered the TV report- Krakatoa erupts.

'Holy crap...' he realized. The others stared. He looked back up.

'He's out alright- and I have a feeling that the volcano exploding was a little warm-up for the little reunion.'

Everyone inhaled sharply at the thought. Carmen gasped. 'Does this mean-? That Lucifer's gonna try and kill Damon anyway-?' Gabriel nodded slightly. 'Just one idsy bidsy problem- neither can die, and I'm not sure that Lucy knows how to send him back if he's blowing up volcanoes.'

Dean groaned. 'Please say were not going looking for Lucifer?' Gabe grinned.

'It's just another version of hide and seek Deany! Just one with a pair of baddasses.'

Dean groaned.

**Ok! Last updates for the night :) ooh! Lucifer's out already! No wonder all the volcanoes have been blowing their tops off. Wonder what would happen if Lucy and Damon fought like the old days-? Eek! Let's hope that Carmen and the others manage to find him and "help" him. But then they have to send him back too... hows that gonna work? Keep reading folks! Sorry for the boring chapter :( X Nic**


	91. Family Of Blood

'So... hunt for the devil? How the hell do we do that?'

Carmen stood in front of her father with folded arms, a glare on her face. Gabriel sighed.

'Wherever Damon is, I have a feeling we'll find him there.'

Dean groaned. 'We are not hunting down both of them!'

Gabe raised an eyebrow. 'Trust me- I'll find Lucy.' Sam laughed. 'You can do that?'

Gabe nodded. 'He is my big bro ya know? He taught me things.' He shrugged at the end. 'I know a few tricks and stuff he'd use.' The others nodded. 'We can't really do this! Both of them?' Dean yelled, face furious. Then he added. 'Last time, big bro tried to gank you off!' he laughed, making Gabriel scowl. 'You keep your mouth shut.' He growled, poking him in the chest.

Dean grinned. 'Touched a nerve have I dick?' Gabriel scowled. 'Believe me- Lucy-Lou's gonna get one good kick in the balls when I see him.'

Everyone stared.

'Your seriously gonna kick Lucy there?' Dean said, an eyebrow raised. Gabriel nodded. 'Hell yeah!' Dean sighed.

'You're insane- did you know that?' Gabriel looked thoughtful. 'It's been said.'

Lucifer stood in the middle of the street- the entire town had been blasted by a power much like his own.

There was no town anymore, just fire. He was the only person left alive for miles.

One of two.

Damon was here.

Lucifer strolled forwards into the fire- he was gonna kick this dicks ass, and then get back to his original plan of the Apocalypse. There was no one to stop him this time.

It was by chance really that Jr had left his door open. Pure chance. Lucifer smirked- Jr was an ambling half cast unable to close a door properly.

Then he saw him- the brat himself. Damon stared at him, the flickering light from the blaze lighting up his face, showing a shocked expression.

'How the hell did you get out-!' he demanded, half shocked, half furious- Earth was his, he didn't want an interfering old dick hanging around like the thing he was.

Lucifer smirked. 'You really should have paid more attention in class.' Damon smirked. 'Not my fault you were such a crappy teacher.'

Lucifer growled. 'Your gonna get your ass back in your cage now, or I'll make you.'

Damon smirked, his eyes glinting strangely in the firelight. 'Bring it on Daddy.'

Lucifer's face darkened, and the flames around them both grew higher, their intensity ever-growing. Damon smirked. 'Scared?'

Lucifer snarled, and then the flames engulfed Damon. Lucifer smirked- that had been easier than he thought.

He turned away, and then heard laughing behind him. He turned back to see Damon standing there, not a single burn on him. He laughed again, and then walked up to his father. 'Do you really think you can kill me that easily?' he chortled. Lucifer snarled, and then shot a blast of power at him.

Damon sighed. 'Lesson one- the son is always more powerful than the father-' he grinned. 'Which means...' the grin widened. 'I get to do this-' Lucifer's eyes narrowed, a snarl upon his lips as Damon pushed him hard, sending him flying backwards into a pit of flames.

Damon tutted, teleported over in a second and put a foot of his fathers chest, forcing him back down from his sitting position.

'Right daddy- listen up; I'm not through with you yet, but I'm busy at the moment.' He removed his foot. 'So why don't you go and play with your little brother for a while-?' he grinned and snapped his fingers- Lucifer vanished.

Miles away, Lyra was sitting on the hill again- thinking.

But the peace wouldn't last for long.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the area, making her scream in surprise and shock. She got up and backed away from the light that was fading slowly, revealing a dark shape within.

That she suddenly recognized.

'Holy crap!' Lyra yelled, vanishing in an instant and reappearing in the living room, where the others were sat talking. Drinking in Dean's case.

'Whats up?' Gabriel asked, frowning at her terrified expression, getting up. Lyra met his eyes.

'Err... Lucifer's on the hill...' she laughed weakly. 'Just thought you should know.'

Everyone stared, and then leapt to their feet.

**Next chapter:) woo! Happy times! I have Season 5 part one now! Next half next sat :) well, Lucifer's had his ass kicked well and truly at the moment lmao! Now the real fun begins- trust me lmao! Theres dark, sad and funny times to still come! hope you keep reading! And the deadline for everyone who's entering my competition is three and a half hours. Results at midnight! UK Time. X Nic **


	92. Demonic Alliance

Gabriel stalked outside; face fixed into a scowl- Lucifer was so in for it.

'Stay here.' He told the others with a growl. Lyra and Carmen scowled at the same time.

'No way!' Carmen snarled, pushing past Gabriel, but he just pushed her back. 'No.' he just sighed. Carmen continued to scowl. Now Dean walked up. 'Your just gonna go out there and go "Well hello there! Can I get you a decafe latte with extra sprinkles?"'

Gabe grinned. 'Sound much better when you pronounce it like that.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'You seriously wanna die?' he demanded. Gabe growled. 'Of course (!)' he replied sarcastically, walking away from the others, leaving them standing staring at him go.

'Oi! Lucy!' he yelled as he appeared on the hill- to his surprise, Lucifer was still there.

He turned at the sound of his brother's stupid, moronic nick-name for him. He scowled. 'I thought you were supposed to be dead.' He said, eyes impenetrable.

Gabe snorted in laughter. 'Nice try- but no.' then he scowled. 'Some freaking brother you are!' Lucifer didn't react.

'You were interfering with my plans.' He then said. Gabriel stared, and then exploded. 'Your plans? Well I'll tell you about your freaking plans! You can stick them where the sun doesn't shine! Screw them!'

Lucifer scowled. 'You never change.' Gabriel snorted again. 'Ha! Who are you to say that!' Lucifer's scowl grew deeper.

'I really wish I killed you now.' He snarled. Gabe smirked. 'Maybe you should've dick.' Then he laughed and spread his arms. 'Why don't you have a shot now? For old times sake!'

Lucifer just stared, then growled. 'I can't!'

Gabriel stared. 'What do you mean "you can't?"?' Lucifer groaned. 'My son...'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, a smirk upon his face. 'Oh? Did Jr kick Daddy's ass big time (?)' Lucifer didn't react, which confirmed it for Gabriel. 'He did, didn't he-?' he laughed and poked Lucifer. 'Whats wrong-? Lost your mojo?'

Lucifer snarled. 'No.' Gabe sighed. 'Skip preliminaries Lucy.' Lucifer sighed. 'It seems some of my abilities are being suppressed.'

Gabriel stated to roar with laughter. 'What a fantastic devil! Can't even gank people of! You know what-? Have a lollypop-'he offered Lucifer one, which he just stared coldly at.

'This is not fun and games Gabriel. Damon is out there.'

Gabriel sighed. 'Spoilsport.' He stuck the lollypop in his own mouth. 'So what now? Sit on the sofa and watch porn?' Lucifer just scowled. 'Im going to find Damon and kill him'

Gabriel sighed and held up a hand. 'About that-' he groaned, then ran his hand through his hair.

'We think we know how.'

Lucifer stared, then scowled. 'I don't want your help.' He turned away, and then Gabriel called after him. 'So you know how to gank him then?'

Lucifer glanced back, eyes dark.

'No.' he just said quietly. Gabriel sighed. 'Believe me; I'd never ask you for help unless it was literally last resort.' Lucifer frowned against his will. 'You need my help?' Gabriel sighed. 'The Book of Daemon.'

Lucifer's eyes widened. 'What-?' Gabriel laughed. 'Oh come on! You and those Grigori dicks hid the book! Don't tell me you didn't read it beforehand!'

Lucifer shook his head. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Jeez... this is the worst piece of news I've heard since I found out you shacked up with a demon and did a little cha-cha-cha!' Lucifer snarled. 'Leave that out of this! Damon has to die, or at least go back to hell!'

Gabriel nodded. 'Finally! Some common ground!' Lucifer rolled his eyes. Gabriel sighed. 'Will you help us?' he asked, hoping he wasn't regretting it. Lucifer folded his arms. Why should I?'

Gabe snorted. 'Because you're the only one who can kill Damon? Your little bastard son?' Lucifer growled, it rumbled deep in his throat. 'Fine. I'll help. But it's only so I can kill Damon.'

Gabriel smirked. 'You promise?'

Lucifer smirked. 'I don't lie- I have no need to.' Gabriel now grinned. 'Oh, and by the way..' his face darkened, then he kicked Lucifer, just as promised, making his eyes widen. 'And that-'Gabriel grinned darkly. 'Was for trying to gank me off last time.'

Lucifer just scowled up at him.

**And... The next chapter! Lmao! Gabe did it, just as promised! And hmm-! Lucifer's joined the hunt to kill Damon-? Well... things are really gonna hot up now. Some epic things coming up very soon! X Nic **

**And competition results in 30 minuets! **


	93. Dark Thoughts

'That dick is not coming in here!' Carmen snarled, Dean growled in agreement, Sam not far behind.

Lyra was silent. To be honest- she was curious of Lucifer. Lyra had only caught a glance of him in Hell. But she wasn't stupid.

This was the devil. Or, as her dad said; the Big Cheese puff.

As the others argued with Gabriel, who was trying to talk them round, Lyra snuck outside, then spotted him, still standing on the hill.

'_Hello Lyra.'_

Lyra jolted as his voice floated from within the shadows- so he knew she was there then-?

Lyra stopped dead, he chocolate brown eyes suspicious. Lucifer turned around, and Lyra smirked.

'Somehow, I was expecting the devil to be better looking. Instead, we get a druggie with big ears?'

Lucifer scowled- this brat was just like her sister, and even more like her father than Carmen... and that bitch was a right-!

Lucifer continued scowling, and then smirked. 'Your brave coming out here.' Lyra smirked. 'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Not me.'

Lucifer stared at the rebellious young woman- she was different to Carmen, her mind was more open.

Maybe, just maybe...

'_Lyra?'_

Lyra spun round to face her dad's furious face. 'What the hell are you doing out here alone!'

Lyra snorted. 'I'm not a child thanks!' she pushed past him and went inside, glancing back once more at Lucifer with a curious expression.

He wasn't anything like she'd imagined.

And Lucifer thought the exact same thing.

'You leave her alone.' Gabriel snarled at Lucifer as he watched her leave. 'I mean it.' He added with a glare. Lucifer smirked. 'Why? Scared?' Gabriel growled. 'Seriously- stay away from Lyra.'

Lucifer's smirk grew. 'Whats wrong? Scared she'll go dark side?'

Gabriel didn't answer, he just glared. Lucifer smirked. Gabriel folded his arms. 'How can we even trust you to just kill Damon, then that's it?' Lucifer just stared, the shadows falling across his face. Then he laughed under his breath.

'That's your choice.'

Gabriel growled, and then turned away. 'You can stay in the shed.' Lucifer laughed now. 'The shed? Im honoured (!)' Gabriel didn't smile. 'This isn't a joke.' Lucifer rolled his eyes. 'Fine- destroy Damon. That's it.'

Gabe's face was unfathomable in the darkness, but his eyes were as hard as treacle toffee.

'Whatever.' Gabriel turned away.

Lucifer watched him go, and then spotted Lyra peering at him from behind the curtains in her room, her eyes curious. Lucifer folded his arms and stared back. Lyra's eyes widened, then she retreated back into her room.

Lucifer smirked.

**Oh crap-! What the hell is Lyra doing? Don't mess with Lucy kid- you'll get hurt! Something tells me uncle Lucy has something other than ganking Damon on his mind... next up soon! X Nic**


	94. Rash Decision

Lyra turned over in her sleep, her eyes clenched tightly shut.

It had been a while since she'd had a nightmare like this- darkness was surrounding her, but then it suddenly cleared.

She frowned at the person materializing- it was Lucifer. She backed away; Lyra knew it was just a dream, but that wasn't exactly comforting.

Lucifer had the power to enter dreams.

'What do you want?' Lyra snarled, backing away. Lucifer just stared, and then sighed; waving a hand and a pair of chairs appeared in front of him. He sat on one, and then gestured for her to sit on the other. She stared for a moment, then sat opposite him.

Lucifer sighed. 'You don't have to be afraid of me Lyra- I won't hurt you unless you force my hand.'

Lyra stared, eyes narrowing. 'Then why do you want to talk?' Lucifer tilted his head and surveyed his niece.

'I sense your anger. It may be hidden, but it's there.'

Lyra's eyes widened, then she got up and glared at him. 'What? You're making crap up!' Lucifer laughed under his breath. 'I don't lie.' He gestured to the chair. 'Please sit.'

Lyra froze, but then she saw Lucifer's calm face, and then sat tentively down.

Lyra sighed. 'It's true.' Lucifer nodded. 'You think that Gabriel loves Carmen more than you?'

Lyra's face darkened, and then she nodded. 'She's much more powerful than me, stronger...' she shrugged. 'She's just better than me full stop.'

Lucifer was silent and just listened, but at the end, he said. 'You are more powerful than you realize.'

Lyra stared. 'What do you mean?' she frowned. Lucifer grinned slightly. 'Im saying, that you have more powers than Carmen could ever dream of-'he shrugged and sat back and folded his arms. 'You gave your father his Grace back, and your own remained intact.' He grinned. 'That is one power that even I don't have the liberty of having.'

Lyra stared. 'Just how much power do I have?' she asked with a frown. Lucifer lent forwards.

'More than you can imagine.'

Lyra averted his scrutinizing eyes, and looked down. _Lucifer had a point... she had been wrong about him. Maybe it was just the others who had mistaken him... he wasn't as evil as she first thought- she assumed too easily._

Lucifer then sighed. 'You just have to learn how to control them.' He told her, making Lyra look back up at him with a frown. 'How?' she asked curiously.

Lucifer's grin widened. 'I will show you myself if you want. Gabriel has no idea what to do.'

Lyra stared. 'You-? Teach me?' Lucifer nodded. 'I will show you how to harness it. What you do with it is your choice.'

Lyra continued to stare, and then averted his gaze. The idea of finally knowing what she was capable of was very appealing, but at the same time-

'How can I trust you?' she growled, eyes narrowing. Lucifer sighed. 'I'm not lying to you- I will teach you how to use them, and that's it.' Lyra stared into his eyes- and believed him. She nodded.

'Fine. Teach me.' She told him, folding her arms. Lucifer grinned.

'I will come to you when it's time.' Lyra nodded and smirked.

'Ok Uncle Lucy (!)'

Lyra woke with a gasp; she turned over to face the dark window, staring at the "shed" she frowned. Could Lucifer really teach her-? She sighed, then got up, really needing some company.

She tiptoed down the stairs to the living room, where Sam was asleep on the sofa- Dean wasn't there. No doubt with Carmen, or spying on Lucifer.

Probably the first one.

Lyra sighed then climbed into the makeshift bed with Sam, who opened a bleary eye. 'Must you be so loud?' he mumbled. Lyra rolled her eyes, and then pulled the covers back over them both. 'Night Sam.' she said, closing her eyes. He didn't answer- asleep already.

There was a shadow watching the pair, his shadow sapphire eyes curious- so Daddy had agreed to "train" a Nephilim?

Damon laughed under his breath- what a feeble attempt to destroy him. Besides- he still wanted that book... his eyes moved towards the pair again; Sam had fallen asleep with it.

He would return. That was certain.

**Oh crap... Lyra's in biggg crap now! What is she doing? Trying to become Lucy's new weapon? Hope not... well, when the first lessons over, I think we'll know. Lets hope Gabriel and the others find out before its too late. Thanks all! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	95. Lesson One

Lyra woke up the next morning due to yelling.

'What now?' she groaned aloud. She heard Sam sigh, then freeze.

'That's Dean's voice.' He frowned, getting up, and then Lyra frowned too. 'And that's Carmen-?' the pair just looked at each other, then leapt up and ran to the back garden, where Gabriel was leaning against the doorway, an eyebrow raised at the arguing pair.

'Whats going on?' Lyra asked him as Carmen stalked up to Dean and started yelling something again. Gabriel smirked. 'Guess he was crap in bed.' He laughed, turning away. Lyra scowled at him, and then grabbed his arm as he started to walk away.

'Stop it now.' She snarled. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Fine.' He just said, snapping his fingers- the shouting ceased.

Now Carmen came marching up to Gabriel, her expression dark.

'Keep your freaking nose out of my business you overgrown dick!' she yelled, a snarl upon her face and her expression darker than ever.

Gabriel shrugged innocently, and then vanished. Carmen growled, and then went after him, vanishing too.

Sam sighed. 'Your dads playing a dangerous game.' He said, rolling his eyes. Lyra nodded, watching Dean stalk past into the house. Lyra sighed.

'We have less than a week, and all this is starting to kick off? It's ridiculous...'

Sam sighed again. 'And we still need to figure out how to get him back in.'

'_I believe I can help there.'_

Sam's face darkened as Lucifer's voice suddenly reached their ears- he was now standing in front of them, arms folded, his own face dark. 'I just need the Book of Daemon.' He added, his eyes never leaving Sam's furious glare. He smirked slightly at it, and then turned to Lyra.

She nodded, and turned away, leaving Lucifer and Sam glaring at each other. But Lyra was back with it before they had chance to snap at each other.

'Here-' she said, handing it to him. He took it, then his eyes met Lyra's eyes.

She looked away hastily.

Lucifer's slight smirk was back as he glanced down at the book. 'I'll let you know what needs to be done.' He told Lyra, not Sam she noticed uneasily.

Lucifer vanished.

Sam sighed. 'He gives me the creeps.' He told her, eyes on the "shed"

Lyra laughed. 'Same- but it needs to be done...' her eyes lingered to where Sam's were. 'I agree though- he's creepy.'

'Lucy? Is that you?'

Lyra was back in the darkness again of her dream world.

'Yes.'

She turned to see him, on that chair again waiting for her. he surveyed her through his ice hard eyes. He gestured for her to sit- she didn't hesitate.

'Have you thought about everything I've told you?' he asked, eyes still fixed on her. Lyra nodded.

'Everything.'

Lucifer nodded, and then raised an eyebrow. 'And?' she glanced away for a moment, and then told him.

'Im in- teach me.'

Lucifer smirked. 'Im glad to hear it.' Lyra rolled her eyes, and then growled. 'Don't tell anyone- I mean it... especially Gabriel.' Lucifer nodded. 'You have my word.'

Lyra sighed, and then asked. 'Did you find out how to trap Damon?' Lucifer nodded.

'Yes I did.'

Lyra nodded. 'And-? The eclipse is in two days. We need a plan.' Lucifer laughed.

'I don't need you or anyone else's help! Damon is mine... im the one who's going to send him down. Not you, not anyone else.' Lyra rolled her eyes.

'Stop being so macho! Jeez... even if you are supposed to be the devil, you're just like all guys- a dick.'

Lucifer scowled. 'And you are just like your father.' Lyra smirked. 'Would Gabriel agree to lessons from the devil?'

Lucifer smirked. 'Maybe. You have a point there.' Lyra laughed. 'That must have hurt to say (!)' Lucifer gave a sarcastic smile. 'Oh yeah (!)' he replied, his voice matching his expression. Then his grin became real.

'Ready for your first lesson?'

Lyra froze- was this the right thing to do-?

She decided. 'Let's do it.' She grinned her eyes darkening.

Lucifer grinned- the second part of his plan was working.

Soon he would have a truly powerful Nephilim on his side- Damon didn't stand a chance.

**Oh jeez... looks like Lyra's in big trouble now! Lets just hope that Lucy doesn't corrupt her:O if he does... well- looks like trouble. I see Gabriel still has time to try and split up Dean and Carmen; ignoring the fact the devil is just around the corner... literally (!) next chapter up soon! X Nic **

**Ooh! Story 3 will be ending soon! :O But how will it end? Happy ending or heartbreak?**


	96. Final Plans

The next day was weird for a number of reasons- one, it was the day before D-day, and the fact that it all rested on Lucifer's shoulders wasn't a good thought. Two, the book had gone missing. Lucifer had returned from his lesson with Lyra to find it gone.

He'd told the others... although, unwillingly. The conclusion they all came to was Damon- he'd stolen it.

Time was running out even more now- they all knew that Damon had the answer to his long sought question.

Another thing, everyone noticed a change in Lyra- she was becoming quick to anger.

Gabriel watched her like a hawk- but never got the real reason.

'Do you understand now?' Lucifer asked her as the next lesson ended. Lyra grinned her eyes temporarily black.

'Yup.'

Lucifer nodded, and then sighed.

'I'll need your help to trap Damon tomorrow.' He told her, eyes ice hard. Lyra frowned. 'My help? What can I do to help?'

Lucifer grinned. 'I'll tell you when the time comes- and it will.' Lyra scowled. 'What kind of thing? I don't stand a chance against Damon!' Lucifer laughed. 'No worries- you won't need to do anything. You just have to be there.'

Lyra nodded, folding her arms.

Unbeknownst to Lucifer, the others had also made plans concerning both devils.

'Right- when Lucy does his crap, push him in- we have to, it's the only way we can get him back in too.' Gabriel told them on the eve of the eclipse. They nodded, gearing up for the confrontation.

'Lyra? Whats wrong? Carmen asked her as she got in the bed beside her sister- Lyra was staring at the ceiling, a frown upon her face, but she turned to her sister when she asked.

She blinked in surprise. 'Huh? Nothing, why?'

Carmen stared. There was something different about her sister- something dark.

She smirked. 'Sure (!)' she taunted. Lyra's glass of water exploded on the nightstand. Carmen's eyes widened.

'Calm down! What the hell's wrong with you?' she scowled.

Lyra didn't answer, but merely turned away from Carmen's shocked gaze.

Then it was here- the day of the eclipse.

'Where's dad?' Carmen asked Lyra the next morning- the plan had been set; Lucifer told them where they needed to be.

Since Damon's original cage was destroyed beyond repair, the only place to trap him was in Lucifer's cage.

He didn't respond to that, but Carmen saw that he was furious. Lucifer sensed Carmen was trying to discern his thoughts, and shot her a dark glare, making her trail of thought recoil.

Lyra smirked as her uncle caught her in the act.

Damon stared at the sky- the eclipse was coming, he could feel it. Finally, his thousands of year's imprisonment would amount to something.

Lucifer was going down... tonight. And the earth would have a new ruler- neither heaven nor hell would be able to stop him.

Certainly not daddy.

**Shortish chapter for now- only a few chapters left:O oh noes! The final preparations have been made- even if Lucifer succeeds, he'll go down with his son. But whats happening to Lyra-? And Lucifer needs her? For nothing good me thinks. **

**The end will be a shocker- trust me! Story three will end tonight, about 2-3 chapters left now.**

**Story 4? Hmm... maybe- I'll reveal all on the last post of story three.**


	97. The Final Stand

Damon stood at the gate- it was nearly time.

He was waiting. Daddy would be here soon to try and stop him.

Damon looked up at the eclipse; it was nearly full. During the five minuet period in which the sun met the moon, all Lucifer's powers would be his for the taking. Just one problem.

The same applied to him as well... he was vulnerable during the five minuets too... human.

And Lucifer knew alright... and he was ready.

'Whats that?' Lyra frowned as Lucifer showed them a knife inscribed with Enochian. Gabriel's eyes widened.

'Where the hell did you get that-!' he gasped, snatching it from him. Lucifer scowled.

'You never cleaned up after yourself in the Nephilim war.' He told him, folding his arms.

Gabriel stared down at his knife- it had been lost thousands of years ago when he fought the true Nephilims- they called it "Gabriel's Horn" for some reason. They said it sounded like music in his hands... what kind of drugs were they on-?

But this knife was special- only two kinds had ever been made. One that killed demons... and one that killed Nephilims or angels.

It could kill Damon.

Gabriel handed it back to Lucifer. 'Where did you find it?' he asked, eyebrow raised. Lucifer just said. 'The swamp near Waycross.'

Gabriel groaned. 'That's where they freaking tossed it-!'

Lyra sighed. 'It can kill Damon?' she asked Lucifer. He nodded, and then glanced out the window at the eclipse that was beginning.

'Its time.'

Gabriel nodded, keeping a weary eye on Lucifer.

He didn't trust the bastard one bit.

They all vanished, including the boys and Carmen who were watching them with narrowed eyes.

'What-? Where's the others?' Lyra demanded as Gabriel and the others didn't arrive... just her and Lucifer.

He laughed. 'They are not needed- they will arrive when Damons back in his cage. Not before.'

Lyra scowled. 'What the hell? You traitor!'

Lucifer laughed. 'Im the devil love- what do you expect?' Lyra growled 'I thought you never lied!'

Lucifer sighed, running a hand down the handle of the blade which was in his hands. 'I didn't lie- I do need you-'Lyra frowned. 'What-?'

Lucifer smirked. 'Or, more specifically- your blood.'

Lyra's eyes widened as she realized- only too late- Lucifer rammed the knife into her chest, and then withdrew it sharply.

'Thank you very much- Nephilim blood was the only thing that could activate it.' Lucifer smirked, letting her drop to the floor, and then turning to where Damon was waiting for him behind the trees.

It was time to end this war.

'Ah! Right on time Daddy-o!' Damon smirked as Lucifer appeared before him, a scowl upon his face.

The eclipse above them met, sending the world into a shade of darkness and shadow, yet mixed with light. Their eyes glowed creepily as the final stand began.

'This ends now.' Lucifer snarled, the ground tearing below his feet as if he was the epicentre of an earthquake, his hand going for the knife in his back pocket.

Damon snarled. 'Bring it on daddy! One minuet left- gonna gank me now, or later?' he started to laugh.

Lucifer smirked, and then held up the knife with Lyra's blood on.

Damon's eyes widened in fear as he understood.

He backed away, but Lucifer didn't hesitate, he threw the knife- it hit Damon dead in the heart. His shadowy blue eyes widened in shock, he looked down at the blade.

He was bleeding properly for the first time ever, his white shirt turning a deep red wine colour.

Lucifer smirked. 'Game over.' He just said, walking over to where Damon was standing, dead still in shock. Lucifer yanked the knife out, making Damon yell in pain, then put a hand to his chest, the red staining his hand, Damon then growled at his father. 'You'd really do this to your own son?' he demanded.

Lucifer shook his head in disbelief- he grabbed the front of Damon's shirt and lifted him up. 'As the human saying goes- go to hell!' he threw Damon into the gate.

But then Damon twisted mid air, a snarl upon his face and grabbed Lucifer's ankle, dragging him in too.

The gate closed on both of them.

Lyra was still lying there, her life fading with every second that passed...

She closed her eyes.

The eclipse ended, and light was restored. The four people who'd been frozen mid teleportation appeared.

And saw the devastation... then Lyra.

**Omg-! Lucifer stabbed Lyra:O even if it was to kill Damon, he freaking stabbed her! Lets hope she survives! Least Damons gone now, and so Is Lucy.**

**About two chapters left! Shocks not finished yet! X Nic**


	98. Mind Games

'Ly-? _Lyra!'_ Gabriel yelled, along with the others when they spotted her lying on the ground, the front of her light blue shirt dyed scarlet.

Gabriel and Carmen were at her side in a heartbeat, Sam and Dean close behind.

Carmen saw the gaping hole in her little sister's chest. 'Oh my-!' she gasped, then looked at Gabriel as he picked her up into his arms. 'Where's the nearest hospital? Angelic powers are blocked for an hour after the stupid, damn eclipse!' he demanded of the others. Sam swiftly replied. 'About a mile south.'

But Gabriel didn't wait- he vanished along with Lyra.

As he crashed through the hospital doors, nurses came running. 'What happened?' they asked. Gabriel didn't rely for a start- he was furious at two things. One, either Damon or Lucifer had stabbed his daughter. And two...

Where were they now-?

They rolled Lyra straight into surgery, leaving Gabriel standing outside, and his eyes were wide and fearful.

He knew what "critical condition" meant alright.

Not too long after, the others arrived, demanding to know what happened.

Then Sarah arrived- Carmen had rang and told her what happened. She was beyond tears.

Then the nurse came out, her face sombre.

'I'm sorry.' Was all she said.

Everyone was silent in shock. Sam choked out. 'Shes-?' she nodded in regret. Sarah's tears arrived, Carmen hugged her, tears in her own.

The nurse sighed. 'The wound was too severe- there was nothing we could do.'

Gabriel stared at the opposite wall, not really letting the words sink in.

Lyra was dead...

Then he looked up. 'Can we see her?' he asked quietly. She nodded.

Gabriel had a plan. 'Carmen?' he asked her, gesturing to the door. She stood up, wiping away tears.

On the table, she looked like she was asleep. Carmen noted sadly. Gabriel sighed. 'We have to do this.'

Carmen understood- she put a hand lightly on her sister's cheek.

The memories rushed into Carmen's head- she let go.

'It was Lucifer. He stabbed her... he and Damon are back in hell.' She told Gabriel, who sighed in part relief, part anger.

Lucifer had done this-? Torn apart his family?

Sarah and the other two walked in- Sam's face was one of the most sombre. Gabriel remembered that he'd tried everything to split them up... but he now regretted it so much.

'Is this how it's gonna end for all of us?' Carmen said quietly, staring at Lyra. Gabriel didn't reply.

He already knew the answer to that.

Outside the window, a pair of bright chocolate eyes watched the scene unfold. She stared at the girl on the table- her copy. Lucifer had come in useful then in his teaching then.

Lyra turned away with a smirk- she was fed up of being second best to everyone and everything... now it was her turn to unleash hell upon them.

Nephilim. That word held a new meaning for her now- she had the power to take them all down- angels and demons. She walked of into the trees-

Lucifer may have failed... then his son...

But she wouldn't. Yes- she didn't want to destroy the earth or control it...

But Lyra was going to punish them big time.

The demons fell silent as she passed them- knowing she meant business.

It was the dawn of a new era, and the second war with the Nephilims involved- they were in hiding.

But she knew where they were.

When they joined her, everything would change.

She had her uncle Lucifer to thank for showing her the "truth." And how to wield her powers.

The hunt was on...

**Ahh! Last chapter! Omg-? Lyra's gone all evil-? I think Lucifer may have messed with her head a little too much. Now everyone thinks she's dead, but she's just really gathering up all the Nephilims-? But what for? Something tells me the next story is gonna be very interesting to write! So yes! There will be a 4****th**** story! **_**"Lyra- the dark side of Nephilims" **_**the next story will start tomorrow! How will Gabe and the others react when they find out Lyra isn't dead, but really just corrupted by Lucifer?**

**Thanks all! What did you think of the ending, and story three? Reviews much, much loved! :D X Nic**


	99. Lyra The dark side of Nephilims

**Story 4- Lyra- The dark side of Nephilims.**

The next month was quiet- Lyra's "death" had made them all go their separate ways- including Carmen. She and Gabriel didn't stick together. In fact; Gabe was the first one to leave.

He couldn't stay around Sarah's dead expression- she wasn't handling her daughter's death very well at all.

They sent her to her parent's house in Texas where she would be safe.

The boys left to resume their hunting, and Carmen left last to travel around, much like her father.

Five months later...

Carmen sat in the bar, a glass to her lips- it had been exactly five months since her little sister; Lyra, had died from the devil twisting the truth and killing her.

So much for Uncle Lucy (!)

Carmen sighed, setting her glass down- it had also been five months since she had seen her father, Gabriel. She had ran off just as he had.

She guessed she must have inherited the same trait.

Same with the boys. Although, at least Dean called her on occasion. Other than that, nothing. It was just her now.

Carmen sighed again- things were different now.

'-They say that this things gonna raise something called the "Nephilim"'

Carmen froze, her ears pricking up at the last word- what she was. She glanced over her shoulder where the voice had come from. She knew immediately what they were-

Demons, two of them.

It was two men, both pretty young sat in a dark corner, drinks in front of them, their expressions serious.

Carmen turned back to her drink, but was really listening intently.

One of the demons said. 'Nephilim? Whats that?' the other one sighed. 'Some screwed up creature probably.'

They both got up and left.

Carmen followed- another threat? What the-?

'Argh! Get off me!' one of the demons yelled in shock as Carmen growled, and slammed the pair into the wall.

Carmen smirked. 'Now listen to me you SOB- this is how were gonna do it; you gonna tell me what you know about this Nephilim stuff.'

One of the demons laughed. 'Go get screwed.' Carmen snorted. 'Been there, done that thanks.' She smirked.

The demons stared, and then one asked. 'Who are you?'

Carmen smirked. 'Tell me what you know, and I might.' The demons laughed, and one said defiantly. 'Nope.' Carmen's smirked widened, and then the demon yelled in pain.

'You were saying?' Carmen said sweetly. The demon growled.

'This new hotshot says their gonna bring these Nephilim things back.'

Carmen's eyes widened- that was... bad news.

Extremely bad news.

The demons jet black eyes widened. 'That's all I know- I swear it.' Carmen smiled slightly.

'I know...' she replied, then sent them both to hell.

"Forgiveness" didn't come into her category nowadays.

Not after Lyra... Carmen wiped away a tear as she pulled out her phone.

It was time to call daddy for the first time in five months...

'_Rise and shine sleepyhead!'_

Gabriel sat up in his hotel bed in shock- he knew that voice.

'Carmen?' he said when she started to prance about the room, pulling the curtains open. He groaned as the light hit his half open eyes, making him squint to see Carmen for the first time in months.

Carmen frowned as she looked at her dad.

'Have you done something to your hair?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'I've stuck blonde back in- so what? I was like this before I faked Lucy-Lou killing me.'

Carmen rolled her eyes. 'It looks good- you don't look completely gay now.'

Gabriel scowled. 'Why are you here anyway?'

Carmen groaned. 'Something's cooking up a plan- a big one involving resurrecting the Nephilims.'

Gabriel groaned now-

Why couldn't Carmen just have bought him some good news? Like a new flavour candy bar!

**Story four! Woohoo! Some epic things coming in this story! Promise! So we know that Lyra's alive, but the others don't... and that shes gone all evil thanks to Lucy. How will she cope with being like her uncle?**

**I wonder if this plan to resurrect the other Nephilim's is connected to Lyra somehow? Hmm... **

**You'll have to read and find out! Next chapter up tomorrow! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	100. Samyaza

Lyra stood on the hill overlooking her old home- her mom had been sent to Texas to see her own mother.

She sighed, staring at the window of her old room- she walked forwards, and into the house. It didn't stay locked for long.

Lyra stopped in the living room, almost seeing _them._ her family sat on the sofa.

Then the photo's caught her eye- mainly the one of her, her mother; Sarah, her older sister Carmen, her father Gabriel, and the Winchester brothers- Sam and Dean.

She smiled slightly at the photo- it had been a memorable moment; Carmen had smacked Dean's backside, making him think it had been Gabriel.

And that was the reason the Dean in the picture had a filthy look aimed at her father.

Lyra shook her head, the slight smile still upon her face as she picked it up.

She looked now at her mother- she looked so happy there. She and Gabriel had been on better terms then. And finally, Sam- Lyra missed him probably the most- he understood her better than even her own father. Even though Carmen could hear the thoughts of other living creatures, she never intruded her family's heads. Well, she'd never go in Gabriel's.

Probably out of fear of what she'd see "girl wise"

Lyra didn't blame her- her dad was such a pervert.

Lyra set the photo back down, turning away.

She shouldn't have come, even if the house was deserted, she should have resisted temptation, and just gone to the ruins.

Lyra sighed, and then walked out of her childhood home.

It was all gone now.

Lyra vanished and reappeared in front of the place that once haunted her dreams.

The place Kabaiel and the other fallen angels trapped her and Gabriel, and then they stole her dads Grace with the intention of releasing the first true fallen angel other than Lucifer- Samyaza.

How ironic would it be, that she, Lyra Agate, would be the one to do it many years later-

Release Samyaza.

'No! Let me go!'

Lyra rolled her eyes as her demons appeared with the young man- Samyaza's vessel. He was trying to throw the pair of demons holding him of, but they held him firm.

'Silence!' Lyra growled, snapping her fingers making the man fall silent, his eyes wide in fear. Lyra rolled her eyes- humans.

Then she turned to the ruins- Samyaza was waiting.

Now it was her part; she'd worked out a loophole. You didn't just need nine angels and an archangel's Grace to release him.

All you needed was one Nephilim Grace, which they could renew as if they never lost it. It was literally impossible for a Nephilim to lose their Grace.

Lyra put in on the allocated place and watched it sink into the ground. There was a slight rumble from under her feet, and then it got more violent. Before long, a full blown earthquake, with Lyra in the middle was shaking the ground.

Then it stopped as the ground started to break away in a circle, leaving a massive, gaping hole as dark as hell itself.

Suddenly, a blast of dark light erupted out of it, blowing Lyra's long dark brown hair back over her shoulders violently, a smirk upon her face.

The light head straight for the man, the demons let go as it collided with him. He called out in fear, then went silent. Lyra saw his eyes change from dark green into bright silver flecked with dark grey. His hair, however, stayed auburn.

Samyaza grinned at Lyra.

'Hello Lyra' he said with a smirk. Lyra grinned now- her plans were really coming to life..

Literally.

**Oh crap... what the hell is Lyra doing? Bringing Samyaza back-? If everyone remembers story 1, they'll remember that he was the first angel to fall from grace (Excluding Lucy) and have Nephilim children. I wonder if we'll meet them? Lyra knows what she's doing, yet she still caries on being evil- will she ever realize that what she's doing isn't revenge, its just recklessness? Next chapter up later on! X Nic**


	101. Dead or Alive

Gabriel sighed- Lyra's death had upset him... he couldn't deny it. He's loved her so much; he was proud to call her his daughter.

But she was gone now...

He was sitting beside his eldest daughter, staring at the hotel wall.

'Gabe? Are you even listening to me?'

He snapped back to reality as Carmen smacked his cheek.

'Huh?' he just said. Carmen sighed. 'I said- maybe we should see Sarah... she can't be holding up too well after...' Carmen couldn't say it.

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'See Sarah-? But-?' Carmen scowled. 'How can you say that? She's practically married to you!

Gabriel snorted. 'Were not married! And for your information- im scared to see her.' he folded his arms, glaring at her. 'Happy now?'

Carmen frowned. 'Scared? Why? I never had you down as a coward!' Gabriel sighed. 'I'm scared she'll blame it on me...'

Carmen grabbed the front of his jacket, and then pulled him close.

'Now you listen to me you piece of spineless crap- would Lyra really want you to abandon her mother when shes like this?'

Gabriel looked away. 'No.' he said quietly. Carmen let him go and sighed. 'Then go to her then- she needs you.'

Gabriel sighed, met his daughters eyes narrowed.

'Fine-'

Gabriel appeared in Texas, Sarah's mother's house. He peered through the window- she wasn't downstairs, and her mother was out. He sighed, and then vanished again into her bedroom, where she was lying on the bed reading.

Her eyes widened as he appeared in front of the bed, she put her book down, staring at him. 'Gabe-? What are you doing here?' she asked, getting up and sitting at the end of the bed.

Gabriel sat down next to her, his face sombre. 'Sarah.' He just said, not moving an inch. Sarah suddenly had tears sparkling in her eyes.

Gabriel sighed and pulled her into his arms. 'Come on Sally.' Gabe muttered into her hair, still hugging her. Sarah pulled away, a slight laugh upon her face.

'It's Sarah.' She said. Gabriel grinned. 'Cheer up a little?' Sarah rolled her eyes.

'I don't know how...' she said tearfully, her eyes filling up. Gabriel sighed. 'Come on- what would Ly want?'

Sarah sniffed. 'For me to be happy?' Gabriel put his hands on her shoulders, looking Sarah dead in the eye. 'Correct.' He smiled slightly. Sarah smiled a little too, putting a hand on top of his. 'Thank you.' She said sincerely, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek.

Gabriel hugged her again.

'Things will get better- I promise.' He whispered.

Carmen sighed, watching the TV- nothing but crap on. She chucked the remote as it refused to work; it fixed on the news channel.

And felt her eyes widen- why was that house so familiar-?

Carmen gasped- her dream ages ago! The house where her father and Lyra got trapped by fallen angels trying to raise their leader Samyaza.

It had been blown apart by some unknown force.

_Samyaza?_ Carmen thought, eyes wide, and then vanished.

She crouched in the ruins- it had been destroyed by something angelic anyway. She could feel it.

Then she heard a crunch of broken wood behind her, she spun around-

And gasped as the girl grinned.

'Hello sister.'

Carmen stared, gobsmacked, and then spoke shakily. 'ly-? Lyra?'

Lyra grinned. 'Not anymore.'

Carmen's eyes widened in shock, loss, amazement and finally- happiness.

Her sister was alive... but was it really the Lyra she knew-

**Oh crap! Lyra's got Carmen! Whats gonna happen to her- especially now that big sister knows shes alive-? I have a feeling plans will be revealed next chapter.**

**Next chapter soon! X Nic**


	102. Close Encounter

Carmen stared at her sister, a feeling of sadness enveloping her.

'Lyra?' she asked again, tears in her eyes.

Lyra smirked. 'Not gonna get all teary are we? I though you were supposed to be the big girl- not the baby.'

Carmen gaped- she had changed.

'How can you be alive-? Lucifer-'she started, but Lyra snarled. 'Lucifer may have "killed" me. But remember- Nephilims don't die that easily.' She smirked. .'

Carmen shook her head. 'What happened to you-?' Lyra's face contorted. 'I _died! _I have seen Hell, and have no desire to go back there!'

Carmen felt a tear roll down her cheek. 'He-? Hell?' Lyra nodded, a smirk still upon her face, chocolate eyes dark. 'Lets just say- Hell changes a person.' Carmen continued to shake her head. 'This isn't you.' She said quietly. 'The Lyra I know would never become this.'

Lyra laughed. 'The Lyra _you _knew is dead!'

Carmen closed her eyes. 'Don't say that...' she whispered brokenly, when she opened them, Lyra was nearly in her face- Carmen could see the dark shadows under her eyes; like she hadn't slept for a week.

'You look bad Ly.' Carmen said, wide eyed. Lyra scowled, and then smiled at someone behind her.

'Well hello Yaza- come meet Carmen; you know all about her.'

Carmen turned to see a youngish guy of about twenty, his hair was auburn, hanging just below his ears... but his eyes were the creepiest.

They were silver, flecked with dark grey.

He smiled. 'Well, well, well... Carmen Ashby?' he grinned. Carmen scowled. 'Who the hell are you?' the man tilted his head, still smirking. 'You may know me as Samyaza- creator of the Nephilims.'

Carmen gasped in horror- the explosion... it had been him rising-?

'Lyra what have you done-?' she whispered at him, eyes wide. Lyra laughed. 'Life happened sis.'

Carmen laughed now. 'No! You get on with life... not go all rah rah!'

Lyra laughed again, and then raised a hand. 'This is getting on with life-'

Carmen flew back and hit a tree opposite, which fell with a crash as she collided with it- the force of it knocked her out.

Samyaza sighed, and then turned to Lyra. 'Man your good.' Lyra grinned. 'Thank you' she said sweetly.

She had just started walking over to her sister's fallen figure when she froze- flames erupted between her and Carmen, preventing her from crossing. As she scowled through the fire, she realized-

Carmen was gone.

Lyra nearly screamed in frustration; the last thing she needed was her father knowing she was alive!

Sarah yelled in surprise as there was a sudden flash of fire, and Carmen appeared in the living room. She called for Gabriel, who appeared instantly. 'Car-?' he asked as she stirred.

'Lyra...' she muttered. Gabriel frowned. 'What-?'

Carmen opened her eyes. 'Lyra's alive... oh god... she bought back Samyaza.' Tears filled her eyes.

'She's changed- evil'

Gabriel and Sarah stared in horror.

'She-? She's alive-?' Sarah gasped; Carmen nodded, meeting her dads eyes.

'Alive and killing.'

Oh crap! Carmen was lucky to get out of that! But how-? Who saved her? hmm... all will be revealed soon:) well, Gabe and Sarah know now- but what will happen? Reviews much much loved! X Nic


	103. Twisted

'Let me get this straight- Lyra's alive, she's bought back Samyaza... and she's- she's evil-?'

Carmen nodded at her father. 'More or less.' Tears were streaming down Sarah's face.

'How could she let us think she was dead-?' she said brokenly. Gabe put an arm around her shoulder. 'Come on.' He led her upstairs to her bedroom, and then vanished back down to Carmen.

'Samyaza? Are you sure?' he asked urgently. Carmen nodded.

Gabriel groaned. 'This cant be happening!' he stared at his youngest daughters photo on the mantelpiece. 'This just cant be happening...' he said quietly, then Carmen suddenly realized something.

'Someone saved me! They transported me here!'

Gabriel's eyes widened in alarm. 'Bu-? Who?'

Carmen shrugged. 'I didn't see or hear anything.' Gabriel groaned, and then pulled out his phone.

'Who are you calling?' Carmen asked curiously. Gabriel sighed.

'The Winchesters.'

'Lyra's alive-?' Sam gasped- they were all at Sarah's house... well, except for Sarah. Gabriel refused to let her get involved.

Carmen nodded. 'Samyaza too.' Dean frowned. 'Sam- who?'

Gabriel spoke now. 'He was the father of the Nephilims. I fought him when I was still a warrior of Heaven... I beat him and then Michael locked him up.'

Sam and Deans eyes widened. 'So this guys powerful?' Dean asked, an eyebrow raised. Gabriel nodded.

'Very much so... almost as much as me.'

The Winchesters groaned- the news that Lyra was alive should have made them happy. But for them now, Sam mostly, it just caused them heartbreak.

What was dead, should stay dead.

'Lyra bought back Samyaza?' Sam asked quietly, averting Gabriel's eyes. He sighed. 'Yes.'

Sam groaned, closing his eyes. 'What the hell happened to make her turn?'

They all looked at Carmen, who sighed. 'She died. She told me she saw hell... something must have happened in there to change her...' then she gasped as she realized something. 'Its her!'

Everyone frowned. 'What?' Dean said, confused. Carmen groaned, the turned to her dad. 'Remember me telling you about what I heard from that demon? "Theres a new leader..."

Then she realized.

'Lyra's bringing back all the Nephilims!'

Gabriel's eyes widened the most. 'She cant do that!' he yelled, bringing a fist down on the table.

Everyone stared at him.

'Bad news I take it?' Dean asked. Gabriel growled. 'Think of it just like the Apocalypse. A thousand creatures with the powers nearly matching mine... but used for evil- for death.'

Sam and Dean contemplated the fact in silence.

'What can we do?' Dean asked quietly. Gabriel threw up his arms. 'I don't frigging know!' then he frowned. 'If Lyra is going to bring them back... she'll need the key.'

Everyone frowned now.

'What kind of key?' Carmen asked with a frown. Gabriel sighed. 'It was split up into three parts when they first locked away.'

Dean nodded. 'Where are the parts? And what are they?'

Gabriel looked up at the ceiling.

'Lyra already has a part... and so do you.'

The brothers frowned. 'What-?'

Gabriel sighed and looked at them. 'Your demon killing knife? You really think it just happened to be made on the one off chance?'

Sam laughed. 'Are you saying it's one of the parts-?'

Gabriel met his eyes. 'Never (!) I must be going insane in my old age... I think not!' dean snorted. Gabriel scowled. 'What the hell can you find funny about a situation like this?'

Dean shrugged. 'Old fart.'

Gabriel scowled.

Lyra sat in Samyaza's "safe house" which was really just another mansion- Yaza liked to go big and grand in his chosen tastes.

She was turning the knife that "killed" her in her hands- the first piece of the key. All she needed was the other two parts. One of which the Winchester brothers had.

It looked like she would be paying her father a visit soon.

'Whats wrong?'

it was Samyaza.

Lyra laughed slightly, wiping a tear away from her eye. 'Nothing. It doesn't matter.' Samyaza sat down next to her, eyes curious. 'But your upset-?'

Lyra snapped to her senses. 'You know nothing! I bought you back... I can easily throw you back in!'

Samyaza sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder. 'Come on babe- lighten up a little.'

Lyra looked down at his hand, and then shrugged it off. 'Don't you dare _"babe"_ me sunshine! I'm not easy meat you creep!'

Samyaza sighed, rolling his eyes, and then vanished.

Lyra stared after him, and then got up.

_Time to visit daddy I think _she thought, and then vanished.

**Next chapter :) ooh- three parts of a key? Lyra already has one, and the other the boys have? Looks like the hunts gonna be on to find the third before the other. And Lyra's gonna go and meet up with daddy next chapter-? Whats gonna happen? Up soon folks! X Nic**


	104. Family Remains

Gabriel sat alone on the hill, staring up at the stars. It had been so long... the last time he was here; he had been with his Lyra.

But that would never happen again now...

Could it?

'_Oh daddy? I'm back!'_

Gabriel turned to his left in shock- he knew that voice anywhere.

'Lyra-?' he just said, eyes wide. She stood before him, a smirk upon her face, arms crossed. Gabriel began to get up, but Lyra forced him back down with her mind.

'Don't get up on my account.' She smiled sweetly, sitting next to him.

Gabriel stared at her, a sinking feeling in his chest.

'Lyra... why?' he just asked. She sighed. 'That doesn't matter.'

Gabriel growled. 'It freaking well does!' Lyra smirked. 'I see you haven't changed.'

Gabriel stood up, glaring down at her.

'Why did you come of not to gloat?' He demanded. Lyra got up too, rolling her eyes as she went.

'Because you have something I want daddy-o.'

Gabriel growled. 'The demon sword?' Lyra grinned sweetly. 'Correct.' Gabriel snorted.

'Well... hate to break it to you... but you not getting it!'

Lyra sighed. 'Then I'll just take it by force. Doesn't matter to me.'

Gabriel shook his head sadly. 'What happened to you?' he asked, eyes sombre. Lyra growled, and then grabbed the front of his jacket. 'It's called "life" as I told Carmen.'

Gabriel laughed. 'How come the bull crappy alarm is going off?'

Lyra snarled and flung him back.

'I don't give a crap what you think!' he yelled at him as he stood up, glaring at his daughter- but with sadness in his eyes too.

He couldn't, wouldn't fight his own daughter...

'Whats going on-?'

Lyra snarled and pinned Carmen down too. 'How the hell did you escape?' Lyra demanded, picking up her sister by the collar.

'How the hell would I know?' Carmen yelled at her, eyes narrowing.

Then there was quiet laughter behind them. Lyra turned with a snarl to face a young woman with sapphire blue eyes, and dark blonde hair.

'Who the hell are you?' Lyra snarled, her eyes narrowing. Both Gabriel and Carmen tried to look- but couldn't break Lyra's invisible hold.

The woman laughed, folding her arms.

'Someone you really should be scared off-'she held up a hand, then snapped her fingers.

Lyra vanished, so did the hold on the pair.

They stood up, facing the woman.

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'You-? How-?' he was silent in shock.

Carmen stared too- why did she seem so familiar-?

Amii Ashby smiled. 'Hello Carmen... Gabe. It's good to see you both again.'

**Oh my crap-! Its Amii-? How can she be alive- shes supposed to be dead? And how the hell can she send Lyra away just like that-? Well... things are really gonna hot up now! Reviews loved! X Nic **


	105. Desperate Measures

'Amii-?' Gabriel gasped. She nodded. 'The one and only huh?'

Carmen shook her head. 'No way-?' Amii smiled. 'Aren't you a big girl now Car?' she laughed, and then added. 'Man... I can almost remember all those hours we used to play hide and seek.'

Carmen remembered. 'Mom?' she asked, wide eyed. Amii nodded. Carmen couldn't believe it. 'How are you-?'

Amii nodded. 'Alive? Well...' she shrugged. 'I suppose I am dead.'

Gabriel frowned. 'What are you then?'

Amii looked apologetic. 'Im an angel I suppose.' Gabe's eyes widened. 'You were an angel all that time-? And you never told me?'

Amii rolled her eyes. 'No! I was human!' then she shrugged. 'I just woke up in the morgue, not remembering anything...' she met Gabriel's eyes. 'I remember the demon though... and you.' Gabriel sighed. 'But I was too late... you were dead.'

Amii laughed. 'Well here I am- an angel... of sorts.' Gabriel sighed. 'You're not an angel.' Amii frowned. 'What can I be then?'

Gabriel stared at her- on the surface, she was the girl he'd loved, and broken his heart years ago. But underneath, there was something that was the complete opposite of angelic.

Something dark. It was just like Carmen's, but deeper.

What was she-?

Gabriel shook his head. 'I honestly don't know.'

Amii frowned. 'Some angel you are!' Gabriel laughed, then walked forwards and hugged her tightly. 'Im sorry about you know what.' He said in her ear. Amii rolled her eyes. 'It was me in the wrong. I should have told you.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Then Amii turned to her daughter. 'Carmen... jeez- I've watched you grow up. You don't know how horrible it was not being able to talk to you.' Carmen just stared. 'Why didn't you-? I thought you were dead...'

As tears appeared in her eyes, Amii pulled Carmen into her arms.

'Its ok- I'm back.' She said into her daughter's hair.

When she let her go, Amii turned to Gabriel. 'Who the hell was that bitch from before anyway?'

Gabriel sighed. 'My other daughter.'

Amii scowled. 'You still couldn't keep your freaking pants on?' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Spare me the talk- Lyra's not like that...'

'So-? What- Lyra's been tricked or something?'

They were all back in the house- Sam and Dean fascinated by the fact her mother was alive... but also cautious; what was she? The entire story spanning back to when Gabriel and Sarah was told.

Carmen was fast asleep, her head on her mothers lap.

'Lyra needs to be stopped.' Amii told Gabriel as she stroked her daughter's hair. 'It's Lucifer- he did something to her.'

Gabriel sighed. 'I've been thinking about that... but she'd never, ever join him- she's too kind.' Amii sighed. 'Even the best of us fall of the wagon some point in our life-' she nodded at Gabriel. 'Its just getting back on it that's the problem.'

Dean frowned. 'You mean we can save Lyra?' amii nodded, turning to him. 'It's possible.'

'_Or we kill her.' _

_Ev_eryone who was awake stared at Gabriel in shock- he was staring down at the floor, eyes sad. 'If we can't save her, we kill her.' he said, looking up again.

Sam shook his head. 'How can you even say that-?' he said quietly. Gabriel sighed. 'If Lyra manages to release the Nephilims... were all dead.'

He sighed wearily. 'Lyra isn't doing this of her own accord- some bitch-freak's gotten to her...' he snarled. 'And I'm betting its Lucy-Lou.'

Dean frowned. 'Why would Lucifer want to let the world get destroyed without him? It makes no sense.' Gabriel laughed.

'Just think- thousands of Nephilim howling for Heaven and Earths blood. And then you have Samyaza- Lucifer's first follower and creator of the Nephilims...' he shook his head. 'You don't think Yaza-boy won't bring his old buddy back?' Sam's eyes widened as he realized. Gabriel nodded. 'It'll be a tirade of both demons and Nephilim.'

Dean groaned. 'Oh crap...' Gabriel laughed. 'That's about right.'

Sam spoke now. 'How can we stop it?' Gabriel sighed.

'We take down Lyra, then kill or send Yaza back to his cage.'

Dean snorted. 'You make it sound so easy.' Gabriel scowled. 'If we stop Lyra... we stand a good chance. If we fail...'

No one spoke.

'Were all dead.' Carmen whispered, having woken up due to her father's growls and Deans laughs. 'If we fail... were all dead.'

Everyone stared at her, knowing it was the truth.

If they could break the hold on Lyra before she got her hands on the key pieces, they had a good chance. If they failed...

The second Nephilim war would begin.

**Well... things are really hotting up now! What if they cant stop Lyra-? Or at least break the bond holding onto her. somethings definitely gotten to her- she's not the Lyra we all know and love anymore. Just what and who has changed her? next chapter tomorrow:) X Nic**


	106. Possessed

Samyaza stared at the blade in his hands- especially the small dark purple crystal set into the hilt... containing the ever-growing soul of the Nephilim that would soon let his children out.

As Lyra lost more and more of herself, the crystal grew brighter- lighting the way to where the last blade, forged on earth, was hidden.

The last part of the puzzle.

Getting stabbed by the blade that personified Nephilims changed you- taps in your head, forcing you to do the blades bidding... what it was originally made for other than the Great War.

All Nephilims stabbed or killed by this blade were trapped inside... and soon Lyra would be too.

He would have to thank Lucifer for stabbing her and starting off the next war.

'Yaza-?'

It was Lyra.

Samyaza turned, blade still in his hand to face her angry expression. Samyaza's silver eyes travelled down to her hands-

'Where's the Demon key?' he frowned. Lyra folded her arms, a growl rumbling in her throat. 'They still have it.'

Samyaza laughed. 'You got your ass kicked?'

Lyra's eyes flashed dangerously. 'Do you really want to say that again?' she demanded with a snarl. Samyaza stuck the blade in his jeans, and then walked over to her, grinning as he raised a hand.

'You're so beautiful when you're angry.' He said softly, a hand brushing her cheek.

Lyra pulled away from his touch.

'Just because we're working together doesn't mean you can just hit on me.' She growled, vanishing.

Samyaza smirked, pulling out the blade and running a finger over the crystal, watching the purple warp as Lyra's emotions peaked and changed.

She'd give in eventually- it was in her nature as a true Nephilim. He knew it for sure- after all...

He was the creator of the first.

Samyaza now stood up and sighed. It was up to him, he guessed. To get the Demon key.

He smirked, getting ready to teleport-

It was time to get revenge on Gabriel too for killing him.

**A short little chapter with Lyra and Samyaza. Oh crap! Looks like when Lyra got stabbed by the blade, it took control of her, changing her. lets hope that she remembers the truth soon! And before that dick Samyaza wins, and his kids are released upon the earth. Looks like the hunt for the earth key is beginning- as soon as Lyra fully turns, Samyaza will know where. Next update later today! Gonna be explosive! X Nic**


	107. It Always Comes Back To You Babe

Gabriel sighed, staring up at the ceiling- Lyra was on his mind. How could she do this-?

Then there was the thought of the keys. He- well, the Winchesters, had the Demon blade. Lyra has the Nephilim one...

Where was the Earth one?

He sighed again and turned over to face Amii who had just appeared. He rolled his eyes. 'You're supposed to be catching up with Carmen.' He remarked, sitting up and raising an eyebrow. She smiled. 'All done.'

Gabriel sighed. 'How did Car take it? All peachy now? Or is she all for changing you into a bowl of fruit?' he sniggered. 'Lemon!'

Amii frowned in confusion. 'Why the hell are you on about lemons for?' Gabriel grinned sheepishly. 'Lime? Banana? Oh! Bananas are good! Bananas are cool!'

Amii gave up trying to talk to him- just not in fruit language.

Gabriel pouted and pulled her back down as she tried to leave. 'Oi! I'm not done with you yet missy!' he said in annoyance. Amii rolled her eyes again, turning to him. 'What?'

Gabriel stared. 'Those things you said to me... did you mean them?'

Amii frowned now, sitting down in front of him. 'About what?' Gabriel sighed, his eyes sombre. 'When you left.'

Now she understood.

She sighed, taking one of his hands. 'I was scared. Scared people say angry things if confronted with the truth.' Gabriel sighed, and then grinned slightly. 'I didn't make you leave then?' he asked, watching her reaction closely.

Amii sighed, her eyes glinting. 'Gabe... it was never your fault-'she smirked, looking thoughtful. 'Well; it was your fault really, but that's not what I'm on about.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and then asked. 'Are we ok then? Or am I still a fruit salad?'

Amii leant forwards and kissed him. 'Yes.' She told him with a smile. Gabriel grinned, then said with a laugh

'You're such a lemon.'

Amii rolled her eyes- it was like nothing had ever happened in the past.

Downstairs, Carmen was sat next to Dean, her feet on his lap. Sam was on his laptop, searching for possible locations of the Earth Key.

So far, nothing.

Until...

'Guys!' Sam suddenly said, his eyes widening. The pair opposite looked up. 'What?' Dean asked, pushing Carmen's feet off and going over, Carmen close behind.

The trio looked at the screen- there was a photo of a knife there. But this one was different to the other two- both sides were serrated, almost like-

'_-All three fit together.'_

None of them jumped as Gabriel's voice popped up behind them.

But now they turned. 'You know about them?' Dean asked curiously, giving the dick a stare. Gabriel nodded. 'And if you three muttonheads sit down, I might tell ya.'

Rolling their eyes, they all sat down.

Now Gabriel spoke. Well, with a grin.

'_Once upon a time, there was a gorgeous archangel called Gab-'_

Dean growled. 'Stop taking the crap!' Gabriel rolled his eyes.

'Fine... the Nephilim blade or key is mine- I used it in the war.'

Dean frowned. 'What war?' Sam nodded. 'The one in the Book of Enoch?' Dean gave his brother a filthy look. _Know it all._

Gabriel nodded. Sam's eyes widened. 'That really happened-?' Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Are you gonna listen to my story, or keep nattering like a pair of flies?'

They shut up.

Gabriel grinned. 'That's better. Right, where was I-? Oh yeah- the blade was one of the only things that could kill Nephilims; they're extremely hard to kill... and I don't mean just stab them with a lump of crap; they're one of the things your crap assed gun can't kill.'

Sam and Dean stared.

'These sons of bitches can't be-?' Dean started, but Gabe interrupted. 'They're old. Almost as old as Lucifer himself.'

Dean let out a low whistle. 'But they're all gone now? Well... except for Lyra and Carmen-'he smirked. 'And the other ones of yours you haven't stumbled upon yet.'

Gabriel groaned. 'Don't remind me.' Carmen frowned. 'Theres more-?'

Dean smirked. 'This prat can't keep his p-!' he tried to finish his sentence, but Gabriel had shut him up... literally. 'Shut- up.' He scowled. Dean made a very rude hand gesture at him.

Everyone rolled their eyes- typical Dean.

Gabriel continued.

'It was all started by an angel called Samyaza. He had everything- status, power...' he rolled his eyes. 'Then he saw human women.' He grinned, but Carmen gave him a filthy look, daring him to make a remark on that fact.

He didn't.

'So yeah- he had everything... but then lost it in a snap. He went down to earth with some others and screwed some chicks.' He shrugged. 'When the kids were born, they were much like Carmen and Lyra for a start... then they became monsters, destroying everything in their path. Daddy sent me and the God Squad down to eradicate them-'Gabriel nodded to the picture.

'The three keys clicked together to make one blade- we used it to trap the souls of the Nephilim we'd beaten- they kinda create a gateway when used by an archangel.'

Dean got up and went out the front door, returning a few minuets with the blade.

'This is the one that kills demons.' He told Gabriel, he took it from him and nodded. Everyone's eyes widened as the lettering inscribed on the side started to glow a ghostly red at his touch.

He grinned. 'Daddy's back! Let's go kick some Nephil ass!'

The trio shook their heads- forget typical Dean... this was typical Gabriel. They glanced at the picture, taken many, many years ago... Now the hunt for the Earth Key really began.

**Extra long chapter to make up for the tiny one last time:) quite a lot of important info in this one! The three blades snap together and make one, which is then used yo open a portal-? Well... let's hope that Lyra and Samyaza don't get the chance to do that! Next chapter up soon after "Amazing Grace" update! X Nic**


	108. Origins

Next update in a moment!

_Ok... after the many, many inboxes asking me how I came up with the ideas that make up this story, and how it came to be. I've decided to answer it for you-_

_Well... first of all; I did a little research on a few myths and legends... and of course, the angels/Nephilim background. I have always been fascinated by Nephilims (I read Hush, Hush, The Fallen, Fallen, Eternal... and many more lmao!) so I knew I'd write one about Nephilims. But who's the daddy? Well... it was originally Cas! Lmao! But then the episode "Hammer of the Gods" came on TV... and it was decided- I love writing comedy... so viola- I chose Gabe!_

_After reading a few fics a few days after joining FF, I spotted a story with Lucifer's kid... yes Arlena- I'm talking about your "Unfallen" fic:D suddenly, an idea just banged into my head... and hello Lyra!_

Random fact_- Lyra was originally called Zara, and Carmen was called Grace... but I changed them at the last moment._

**Story 1**___I started the fic by figuring out the ending- much easier that way. You know whats coming, and how to build up the tension etc for it. And, of course- the cliff-hanger/shock at the end. During the fic, I mixed fact and fiction- but in the first story, the whole Nephilim story is true- in the Book of Enoch, it really does state that. The three fallen angels- Ramiel, Kabaiel and Tamiel are mentioned in the book- and the mention of Samyaza._

**Story 2 **_well... I just had to bring another kid in lmao! Although this time, the kid would have a sad back-story- how life as a Nephilim, and an archangel father can be disastrous. Hence the creation of Carmen! This girl was going to be the opposite of Lyra- darker. Controls demons, that kind of thing. But in the end- she'd be a good kid- forgive her father for his mistakes. _

**Story **_3 The third story was always gonna be one of the best- Carmen had to return... and Lucifer juts had to have a son which wanted to follow in his footsteps- hello Damon! This was gonna be big, knee deep in myths and legends and more Nephilim stuff. Finally I got to write Lucifer and Lyra together! *Happy dance* but betrayal was in the air- hence Lyra dying, setting the theme for the next story. _

**Story 4 **_well I cant divulge too much about the new story, but I always planned to bring Amii back, put a little more romance in. and! Evil Lyra! Another idea banging around for a while. Then the idea of the three keys, then bringing Samyaza back after he'd been mentioned so much. Then there was the fact the Nephilims Gabriel and the God Squad "killed" they were supposed to have been locked up- what if they got out? It's a race against time to find the last key- but also a race to save Lyra from herself. And also- what is Amii? Shes not human, I can tell you that. _

But! I'll let you in a little secret for the 5th story- Gabriel's son. That's all I'm saying- but I promise you; it will be epic!

Hope this was what you all wanted when you asked! The next update will be very soon!

Many thanks, Nicola X


	109. Final Chance

Lyra groaned, suddenly grabbing her head. Why did she hurt so much-?

Samyaza ran over, helping her up. 'Are you ok?' he asked in concern. She nodded. 'It's nothing.' Then shook him off, vanishing.

Samyaza grinned- she was failing. The final part of the transformation was falling into place.

He sat down on the sofa, a smirk upon his face. All he needed to do was to get her to trust him completely... Or fall in love with him-

Which was what he was hoping for and planning.

Lyra was easy meat.

Gabriel sat on the floor before the demon blade, staring at it. Then he felt arms around his shoulders. 'Any luck?' Amii asked, sitting down behind him on the sofa.

He sighed. 'Not even a flying pig.' He picked it up, thinking hard.

Where had he heard about the Earth Key? He was sure he'd heard it somewhere.

Carmen came in and plonked herself down next to her parents. She was so happy she could say that-

Parents. Not parent.

She grinned. 'Figured it out yet?' she asked Gabriel, who shook his head. 'Nope.'

She continued grinning. 'Then it might interest you to know that Sam thinks he knows where it is.'

The pair looked up, eyes wide. Then got up and followed her to the kitchen where Sam and Dean were staring intently at the laptop screen.

'Carmen says you know where it is?' Gabe called as he walked in. sam looked up, eyes sombre- he wanted Lyra back.

He missed her.

He turned the laptop to Gabriel, who stared at the screen. 'What am I supposed to be looking at?' he frowned, then realized.

'Ok Sammy boy... I admit it- your good.'

It was a very old burial ground. But the remarkable thing was that all the stones were forming the Enochian Sigil for-

'Earth?' Sam asked him..

Gabriel nodded. 'It's there... wherever there is.'

Dean spoke now. 'An unnamed burial ground in Alexandria, Virginia.

Carmen raised an eyebrow. 'Unnamed?' Sam nodded, and then met Gabriel's eyes. 'People are scared of the place- they believe it's haunted.'

Gabriel grinned. 'That's the place alright.'

Here we go Samyaza grinned as the light in the blade started "speaking" to him. It was in Enochian.

Alexandria.

He grinned again and stuck the blade in the back of his jeans. 'Oh Lyra?' he called.

It was time to put this brat out of action.

'What.' She just said, appearing behind him, eyes darker than ever. Samyaza grinned. 'I've found it.' He told her, eyes sparkling in a creepy way. Lyra raised an eyebrow.

'You might be useful after all.' She smirked, giving him a look that convinced Samyaza that his plan was working. 'You know-' Lyra said, wrapping her arms around his waist. 'If you go and get it for me, which would be fantastic.'

Samyaza grinned. 'A chance to kick the crab outta Gabriel? I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

Lyra snapped to her sense for a second- hurt her dad-? What? Why did she want that to happen-?

But then it was gone.

Lyra grinned. 'Go kick his ass alright.' Samyaza leant forwards and caught Lyra unawares- kissing her.

Internally, he was smirking- Lyra was truly gone... or very nearly.

Now he was hers to control.

Samyaza let her go. 'Don't worry- I'll be back before you can say snap.' He grinned, and then vanished.

**Next update! Ooh-! I'm sensing the next chapters gonna go with a bang as Samyaza and Gabriel meet again for the first time in centuries. But who will get the key? Find out next chapter! X Nic**


	110. More Secrets?

'Where the hell is it?' Dean growled- the Enochian thingy wasn't anywhere. They'd searched the burial ground all day to find nothing.

Gabriel frowned, running a hand through his hair. It was here- he could feel it.

His eyes started wavering to the floor... then he realized.

'Earth! Damn it im going stupid in my old age!' he growled.

Sam frowned, and then followed the angels gaze, the realized too.

'It's beneath us?' sam asked. Gabriel nodded, and then walked over to the centre of the ground. 'Stand back.' He warned them- then snapped his fingers.

The ground started to quake slightly, and then a crack appeared in the ground, growing ever larger. Then he dropped his arms, making the shaking halt.

He could feel it now- even Carmen could, even though she didn't understand.

'Is that... it?' she frowned, nodding to the crack.

The group walked over to the crack, Gabriel fell to his knees and stuck his hand in it. 'I've got something.' He told the others. Then he yelled loudly in pain, making everyone jump and cause Amii and Carmen to scream. Then Gabriel's expression turned to a grin.

'Fooled ya.' He laughed.

They all scowled at him. Stupid asshat!

His hand closed over something hard and cold- he yanked it out.

Everyone's eyes widened as the blade was revealed. It was a bit longer than the other two, silver, with strange Enochian markings on it- both sides were serrated, where the other two blades connected to form the whole one.

'Is that-?' Carmen started, but Gabriel grinned. 'Yup.'

Suddenly, the blade shot out of his had and flew behind him.

They all spun round to face a young man with dark auburn hair and creepy silver eyes.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed- he knew who this creeptastic dick was.

Samyaza.

Gabriel smirked. 'Well, well, well- what do we have here-? Sam-YA-za!'

Samyaza scowled. 'Gaybriel!' Gabriel scowled now.

Carmen frowned. 'Who the hell are you?' she demanded. Samyaza grinned. 'Meet your maker love!'

She understood. 'Your Samyaza?' she growled, Samyaza grinned. 'In the flesh for once, since this dick killed me.'

Gabriel snarled. 'And you should have stayed that way!' Samyaza pouted. 'Touchy, touchy Gay.'

He then held up the Earth key. 'Your daughter's gonna be so pleased when she gets her paws on this.' He smirked.

It was Gabriel's turn to smirk. 'Your letting a chick boss you around?' Samyaza laughed.

'Just for now- she's putty in my hands.' He winked, and then Gabriel understood.

'Keep your filthy damn hands off her!' he snarled, starting forwards to glare right into his face, making his smirk even more.

Then he looked at Amii over Gabriel's shoulder.

'Hello Amii!' he called with a smirk. Gabriel froze, and then glanced at her. 'How the hell-?' he snarled back at Samyaza.

He grinned. 'She's my insurance.'

They all stared as the new information sunk in.

**Next update! Oh no! whats this new info about Amii-? Does she know Samyaza, or vice versa? I have a feeling a very pissed off Lyra will be in the next chapter... up soon! Reviews loved thanks! X Nic**


	111. Shadow Souls

Samyaza laughed. 'You really think that shes miraculously alive? Nope- I bought her back.' The smirk was back. 'Kill me, and you kill your precious Amii. And vice versa. So "Oh my Gabe!"' He added.

Everyone was in shock- but none more than Amii. She was dead-? She really had died that night when her daughter was six...

It was too much.

Samyaza grinned. 'Give me the demon blade, and she goes free.'

Gabriel chuckled darkly under his breath. 'Go screw Lucifer.' He retaliated. Samyaza laughed again.

'Great comeback (!)' he taunted. Gabriel grabbed the front of his jacket.

'I'm gonna tear your freaking head off.' He threatened. Samyaza pushed him off. 'Try it dick- Amii dies too.'

Gabriel let him go.

'_What the hell is taking so long?'_

everyone spun to face her- Lyra, standing in front of the crack, Nephilim blade in her hand, and eyes annoyed and dark. She smirked at her family.

Carmen was horrified- her sister looked...

Evil-?

'Hey Ly.' Samyaza grinned, walking over to her, then to everyone's horror- Gabriel and Sam especially, for Lyra had deliberately kissed Samyaza in front of them.

'Your one sick puppy.' Carmen snarled at Samyaza, who just laughed at her. Lyra spoke now. 'Hey- I don't screw demons like you!'

Carmen snarled.

Gabriel was staring at the blade in his daughters hand.

Then he realized.

'Lyra... this isn't you!' he yelled at her. Lyra raised an eyebrow. 'What is it then?'

Gabriel groaned. 'That blade... break the crystal! Only you can do it!'

Lyra looked down at the blade- and sure enough, there it was; a small purple crystal glowing eerily. 'What is it?' she wondered aloud- in her normal voice Carmen noted.

Gabriel spoke swiftly before Samyaza could butt in.

'Its you! The real you! That blade traps souls of Nephilims it kills!'

She frowned. 'What the hell are you talking about? This _is me!'_

Gabriel groaned again, but Samyaza cut in. 'Don't listen to him my sweet- he just wants to kill you.'

Her normal, confused look turned into a scowl.

'Yeah- I know.' She growled, and then raised a hand.

The ground around them all started shaking.

She smirked. 'Times have changed daddy.' She told him, sending him flying back into Carmen and the others, they all crashed down.

Lyra walked over to Sam, who had the demon blade. She crouched down next to him, her eyes glinting.

'Lyra... don't do this-' he said, but she just put a finger on his lips. She pulled the blade from his pocket and stood up.

She had both the Demon and Nephilim blade in each hand... Samyaza had the Earth one.

Suddenly, the blades started glowing; they flew out their owners hands to smash together- creating a sliver sword with Enochian markings along the blade, and the crystal containing Lyra in the middle of the hilt.

Lyra stared at it appreciatively, running a hand down it.

'Beautiful don't you think?' she smirked, and then held it up, tip facing downwards.

She smirked. 'Guess its Showtime.'

The blade plunged into the ground, creating a shockwave, and then a rumble as the blade sank in until only the hilt was showing.

'Argh!' Lyra yelled, grabbing her chest and falling to her knees.

Samyaza laughed, spreading his arms as a roaring sound began to seep up from the new hole in the ground.

'Welcome back kiddos!'

**Oh-my-Gabe-? Well- the Nephilims out the bag now lmao! Not only has Lyra and Samyaza got all the blades- she opened the portal! Hoes this gonna end up? Whats gonna happen to Lyra now? Next chapter soon! X Nic**


	112. The Truth

'_I love you mommy.' Six year old Lyra grinned at her mother before going into the school. Sarah laughed and picked her up, _

'_Come on madam- school time'_

Lyra blinked as the memory shot through her mind- her mother?

Then she saw Gabriel- her dad she suddenly remembered.

Her head was hurting; it felt like something was burning her from the inside out. Then she saw Samyaza crouch in front of her, tilting her head up... then smirked.

'Your so easy to fool- you really think I'd love someone like you?'

He let her go- and Lyra realized as she stared at the blade; the crystal was very nearly black.

Her eyes widened- they had been telling the truth.

She remembered.

Lyra's hand closed tightly around the handle of the blade, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she got up and faced Samyaza.

'You bastard!' she yelled at him, blasting him backwards. He landed lightly on his feet, smirking again as the light behind him brew ever brighter- his children returning to earth.

'Sucks doesn't it love?' he laughed.

Lyra snarled, backing away towards her family.

Samyaza grinned, and then turned around- there were three young men standing there, their eyes fixed on Samyaza.

Who grinned and clapped his hands together. 'Oh! The first of my children!' he said happily, walking over to them.

The one with dark brown hair grinned. 'Father.' He noted. Samyaza grinned, then turned to the group before him- smirking.

'I think these dicks need to be taught a lesson.'

Carmen's eyes widened as she realized... and the three Nephilims walked forwards, their piercing eyes upon them all. 'No one hurts her!' Samyaza suddenly added, pointing at Amii. 'Shes mine.' He said with a dark grin.

'Lyra!' Gabriel yelled, Lyra threw him the sword. He raised it, grinning.

'Just like old times.' He laughed, vanishing then reappearing behind them, catching one of the freaks in the side with the blade.

Samyaza snarled as Gabriel and Lyra finished of the three. Then he smirked as ten more arrived.

'You know what-' Samyaza said as they went after the group- Lyra and Gabriel kept switching blades, killing nearly four Nephilims of already. 'Don't kill them- bring them to me.'

Dean growled and snatched the blade from Gabriel's hand. 'You not letting me miss out on all the fun!' he said, and then stabbed a Nephilim in the heart- it grinned.

'Only angels can use that stupid-'then blasted him backwards.

Carmen growled, then grabbed the blade herself and ran the Nephilim through.

_Theres too many_ Amii groaned as about ten more appeared.

Then an idea shot through her mind- there was one way to kill Samyaza...

She stared at the blade, then ran forwards and grabbed it...

**Next update! Were nearly at the end of story 4; yes, it's a bit shorter than the last three; but I assure you the fifth will be a full length one... and believe me guys- if you love the other stories, you'll love the fifth one! Its gonna be a bit lighter than the last two fics... more laughter. And more twists! Might begin tonight! Reviews loved guys! X Nic**


	113. Always Yours

'Call this off, or I'll stab you!' Amii growled, holding up the sword threateningly. Samyaza laughed, the made her flinch as he appeared less than a meter from her face.

'Try it love-' he smirked, spreading his arms out.

Amii grinned, raising the blade.

Carmen realized at the same time Samyaza did. 'No!' they both yelled- but for very different reasons.

Samyaza had said it himself- if she died... so did he. Her life was a lie anyway- she was dead; bought back as a fallen angels insurance. All her memories from the point she died onwards had been planted within her mind.

She felt the blade pierce her, then Samyaza's scream of pain and rage as the blade pierced him too through their connection.

The rumbling stopped, and the remaining Nephilims suddenly yelled out and vanished as Samyaza fell to his knees as Amii did.

Lyra put her hand on the crystal, smashing it to pieces- the gate closed with an eerie screech.

Then they all vanished, leaving Samyaza to his fate.

'Crap!' Gabriel was growling as Dean set her on the sofa. Amii bent down and yanked the blade out with a groan.

Carmen put her hand over the wound, but Amii stopped her.

'No Car.' She just said, pushing her daughters hand away.

She stared, eyes sombre. 'Mom-?' Amii grinned. 'Look on the bright side, I did something with my life- did an archangel, travelled the world...' her grin softened. 'Had a badass kid.'

Carmen laughed.

Gabriel frowned. 'Is Samyaza gone?' he asked. Amii sighed. 'Very soon, yeah.'

Lyra stood near the door, her eyes sombre- it was all her fault... Amii was just a copy; not the actual thing...

Amii was dead. Samyaza had the nerve to create a fake one with the mind, memories and feelings of the real thing.

Lyra looked up to see her sister with tears in her eyes, and then Amii faded away.

And she wasn't coming back.

**Next short little update. Only a few chapters left now... then let the fun begin in story 5! Reviews much loved! I'd love to hear some opinions from new readers:) Up soon! X Nic**


	114. The End For Now

'It's all your fault!' Carmen yelled at Lyra, who was being held back by her dad, Carmen by Dean. Lyra growls.

Gabriel let Lyra go, and then stood between them.

'Just break this up!' he yelled, then turned to Carmen. 'It wasn't Lyra's fault! It was Lucifer's!'

Carmen scowled. 'How?'

Gabriel sighed. 'The blade captures the souls of Nephilims it stabs.' Carmen's frown froze as she understood. Tears were pouring down her face. She sobbed, then turned to Dean, burying her face in his chest.

He sighed and put his arms around her, looking at the others over her head.

'_I think we should all go our separate ways.'_

Everyone turned to look at Lyra, including Carmen, whose eyes were red. 'Yeah- that's a good idea.' She just said.

Gabriel groaned- the last thing he needed was his kids fighting.

'Can everyone just calm down?' he yelled.

Carmen pushed Dean off, facing her sister. 'She should leave- right now.' She growled, eyes narrowed.

Lyra nodded. 'Fine! I will!'

She vanished.

Gabriel groaned, and then yelled at Carmen. 'Why the hell did you do that for?' he vanished after him.

'_Let me go!'_ Lyra demanded with a snarl, trying to throw her dad off her. 'Stop behaving like spoilt little brat!' he scowled, letting her go and folding his arms.

Lyra sighed. 'Look- I've had enough. I've had enough of it all; I don't want to be a freak anymore.' Gabriel sighed now.

'You're not a freak Ly.' He replied. She scoffed. 'Hello-? My mother did a freaking archangel? How is that normal!'

He rolled his eyes. 'Thank you so much (!)' he said sarcastically. Lyra sighed.

'Look dad- I just think I need a break for a while...'

Gabriel nodded. 'Sure! Where do ya want to go-?'

Lyra's eyes were sombre as she added. 'Alone.'

Gabriel's eyes grew sad now. 'Your pa's not cool enough to be seen with?' he asked with a small grin. Lyra sighed and put her arms around him. 'Look- I need some time to get myself sorted... get Lucifer out my systems-' she let him go, eyes wide.

'Can you do that? Let me go?'

Gabriel sighed, then hung his head.

'I suppose so... you are almost twenty after all...'

She sighed and permitted him to hug her. 'You take care of yourself.' He said quietly. She smiled, hugging him back.

'Will do. Make sure you do too-' then poked him in the chest with a scowl. 'No more kids!'

He rolled his eyes. 'Fine- I'll try' Lyra scowled. 'Try's not good enough!' he groaned. 'Fine, fine! Whatever.'

She rolled her eyes. 'See you soon hopefully.'

Gabriel grinned as she vanished.

'I hope your happy now!' Gabriel growled at Carmen as he reappeared. She frowned. 'Why?'

His eyes narrowed. 'Lyra's gone! And she's probably never coming back!'

Sam flinched at his words... he never even got to say goodbye...

Carmen sighed too. 'I was angry... I didn't mean what I said.'

Gabriel growled. 'Well it bloody looked like you did! I hope you're proud of yourself!' Carmen folded her arms. 'I told ya- I didn't mean what I said!'

Gabriel shook his head. 'Your own sister...' Carmen slapped him. 'Don't you dare think you can tell me what I can and can't do!' She yelled. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Carmen growled now. 'I'm leaving! I've had just about enough!'

Dean groaned. 'Don't say that!' Carmen sighed. 'Maybe Lyra was right- we should separate.'

Gabriel just stared- why were all his children leaving him-?

'Ok...' he sighed in defeat. Carmen sighed too. 'Look- everything's changed. I just want to be normal... she shrugged. 'Or as close as possible.'

Sam and Dean stared- they could almost see Gabriel's new little world crashing around him as his kids left.

Carmen sighed, and then hugged them all. 'See you later.' She said in a sombre voice- then disappeared like her sister.

Gabriel turned to the brothers, his face crestfallen- he didn't have to run away from his family this time...

It was the other way around. And it hurt.

'I'm sorry.' Sam said in a quiet voice. Gabriel nodded, and then looked at them.

'Laters.' He just said, vanishing too.

The brothers sighed. 'Guess we better be on our way too.' Sam sighed, pulling his coat around him tighter, and then turned away. Dean followed after a moment's silence.

_Sam..._

Sam sat up abruptly- he knew that voice. He glanced up into the shadows of the motel room, and felt a jolt go through him.

There was someone standing there. The he recognized her.

'Lyra-?' he said, getting up and going over to her. She grinned, taking his hands.

'You really didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye did you?'

Sam laughed, then nodded at Dean. Lyra took the hint and teleported them outside.

'Where are you gonna go?' he asked with a sigh. She shrugged, still grinning. 'That's the best bit- anywhere...' she smiled again. 'Come with me.' She asked.

Sam sighed, glancing at the door of their room.

Lyra already knew the answer.

'No.' she said softly. He nodded. 'I wish I could... I really do.' Sam added with a sigh.

Lyra sighed and put her forehead against his. 'See ya soon yeah?'

He grinned. 'If you ever find time, yes for sure.'

She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and then backed up.

'Bye bye Sammy.' She grinned, then vanished.

Sam was still staring at the spot Lyra vanished- he had a feeling he'd never see her again. He sighed and looked up; the stars were bright tonight- like diamonds.

He turned back to the motel room... back to his life of hunting with his brother.

A life without his angel.

**Well... here we are! End of story 4! Story 5 next... and it's gonna be fantastic! As said before- Gabriel's son will be the main story of 5. Then we have the reunion of Lyra and Carmen; who haven't seen each other since that fateful night. Maybe the Winchesters will appear too? Who knows? Will begin tomorrow! **

**Thanks to all for the massive amount of attention that keeps me writing this- here; have a lollypop!**

***nom nom* **

**Thanks all! X Nicola**


	115. Final Chapter

**Well guys... it's the end of the first **_**"Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!"**_** story! **

**BUT! The next one- **_**"Like Father, Like Son"**_** is now up! Featuring Gabriel's son, and the story of what happened to the sisters- Lyra and Carmen, during the six months away from each other- will they ever speak again?**

**Its gonna be sad and dramatic... and sooo funny lmao! **

**Hope you all carry on reading my Help fics- some epic storylines coming up. The Winchesters will return soon as well! **

**Looking forwards to hearing what you thought of this whole story- and what you think of my follow-up. **

**Thanks sooo much for the very nearly 10.000 hits! It really means a lot to me as my first fully completed fic.**

_***HUGGLES!***_

**Thanks again! X Nic**

"_**Like Father, Like Son" **_**is up now:)**


End file.
